


The Most Precious Thing in The Universe

by Sheehan_sidhe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Rose, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Martha è simpatica, No Eleventh Doctor, Post Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Reunion Fic, Romance, What if?, ma anche quarta e quinta (e forse anche sesta), ma poi si calmano, terza stagione con Rose
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheehan_sidhe/pseuds/Sheehan_sidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo Doomsday Rose è rimasta intrappolata nell'universo parallelo, dove comincia a lavorare per Torchwood. Il Dottore rimane da solo nel TARDIS.<br/>Lontani soffrono perché il loro destino è di essere il Dottore, nel TARDIS, con Rose Tyler.<br/>E se trovassero il modo di incontrarsi di nuovo? Magari in un ospedale sulla luna?<br/>Post-Doomsday, Reunion fic e Terza stagione con Rose tutto insieme! (E poi continuando da lì finchè avrò qualcosa da raccontare!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccomi che come al solito, non resisto. Mi ero ripromessa di scrivere almeno tutta la terza stagione prima di cominciare a postare, ma niente. Sto scrivendo il quarto capitolo e già non resisto! Come ho cercato di spiegare nella presentazione, questa fan fiction è quello che tutti noi fan di Ten/Rose abbiamo voluto fare almeno una volta nella vita: riscrivere la terza stagione con Rose Tyler! Ne ho lette a centinaia in inglese e ancora non me ne sono stufata...quindi ho pensato che fosse il momento di scrivere anche la mia versione! A differenza di tante terze stagioni con Rose, qui la separazione è avvenuta davvero quindi sarà anche un Reunion fic!  
> Che altro dire...il Rating al momento è giallo ma potrebbe salire nel corso della storia, dipende da "quanto" decido di scendere nei dettagli. Per quanto riguarda l'angst (ci provo!) non sarà una costante della fan fiction ma riemergerà qui e lì nel corso della storia quindi mi sembra doveroso metterlo tra le avvertenze.  
> Ultima cosa prima di lasciarvi alla lettura, il TARDIS è un'entità femminile, lo si percepisce in inglese (osa che purtroppo si perde nella traduzione) quindi di solito le do del "lei".  
> Spero che commenterete a più non posso...anche due parole per farmi sapere che l'avete apprezzato mi renderebbero felicissima! Se avete qualche dubbio o perplessità fatevi avanti, potrei parlare di questa fic per una vita intera!

** Prologo **

_There's such a sad love, Deep in your eyes._  
 _A kind of pale jewel, Open and closed, Within your eyes._  
 _I'll place the sky Within your eyes._

_There's such a fooled heart, Beatin' so fast, In search of new dreams._  
 _A love that will last, Within your heart._  
 _I'll place the moon, Within your heart._

_As the pain sweeps through, Makes no sense for you._  
 _Every thrill is gone._  
 _Wasn't too much fun at all, But I'll be there for you_  
 _As the world falls down._

_Falling._  
 _Falling down._  
 _Falling in love._

_I'll paint you mornings of gold._  
 _I'll spin you Valentine evenings._  
 _Though we're strangers 'til now, We're choosing the path Between the stars._  
 _I'll leave my love Between the stars._

_As the pain sweeps through, Makes no sense for you._  
 _Every thrill is gone._  
 _Wasn't too much fun at all, But I'll be there for you_  
 _As the world falls down._

_(As The World Falls Down – David Bowie)_

“E suppongo…che sia l’ultima occasione per dirlo…” disse il Dottore. Faceva così freddo, gli sembrava di congelare. Si trovava nel TARDIS, lo sapeva: non poteva sentire il vento gelido della Norvegia che sferzava il viso e il capelli di Rose. La sua Rose, che non avrebbe potuto [vedere](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1683799&i=1) mai più, in tutta la sua vita. Non era giusto che finisse tutto così presto, per loro.

Anche respirare gli era difficile, bypass respiratorio o meno, era come se gli fosse stata tolta tutta l’aria dai polmoni. Fece una pausa per poterla guardare ancora quell’ultima volta, per cercare di memorizzare ogni piccolo dettaglio della sua faccia. I suoi occhi, il suo viso macchiato di mascara.

Prese un respiro. “Rose Tyler” disse “per me sei, e sarai sempre, la creatura più preziosa di tutto l’universo. E ti amo.”

Ma lo disse a una stanza vuota. Il collegamento si era interrotto. Non l’aveva sentito. Non l’avrebbe sentito mai più. Non aveva avuto abbastanza tempo…quanto era ironico per un Signore del Tempo?

Una lacrima gli scese lungo il viso. Si coprì la faccia con le mani e lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo disperato. L’ultimo legame con Rose Tyler si era interrotto: se n’era andata per sempre. Le ginocchia cedettero sotto il suo peso e si lasciò cadere a terra, le mani strette a pugno sopra gli occhi, e pianse.

 

**………¿DW?………**

**Un mese prima…**

_“Rose! Reggiti!”urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo. Tese una mano verso di lei ma sapeva di non poterla afferrare. Il terrore gli strinse i cuori in una morsa. Non poteva star succedendo._

_La gravità ricominciò a tirarli verso il vuoto, più forte di prima. Le mani di Rose erano strette intorno alla leva. Ancora pochi secondi, bastava che resistesse ancora pochi secondi e tutto sarebbe andato bene. Ma le mani cominciarono a scivolare._

_“Reggiti!” strillò ancora tendendosi verso di lei il più possibile. Se solo avesse scelto l’altra leva._

_Ancora pochi secondi, ma Rose capì cosa stava per succedere prima di lui. Alzò gli occhi e lo guardò, in essi il Dottore lesse solo una scusa silenziosa: perché anche quando stava per morire, Rose pensava al Dottore e al fatto che sarebbe rimasto solo, e non riuscì più a mantenere la presa._

_Cominciò a precipitare verso il Vuoto. Velocissima. Sarebbe scomparsa e lui sarebbe rimasto solo._

_No, non questa volta. Il Dottore prese un respiro…e mollò la presa._

_Precipitò verso il vuoto, come lei. Riuscì ad afferrarla a mezz’aria e continuarono a precipitare. La abbracciò e caddero, caddero, ma erano insieme. Insieme finirono nel Vuoto, insieme morirono._

_Per un momento, il Dottore fu felice. Poi si svegliò._

Si tirò a sedere di scatto. Si trovava in camera sua, sul suo letto. Era solo un sogno.

Strinse tra le mani una camicetta che Rose aveva lasciato indietro, rosa, come piaceva a lei.

I ricordi degli ultimi giorni gli precipitarono addosso come un macigno. Balzò giù dal letto, violentemente. Si avvicinò alla grande scrivania a ridosso del muro, sempre con la camicetta stretta tra le mani e se la portò al volto. Inspirò profondamente, aveva ancora il suo odore. Per un solo, brevissimo, istante gli sembrò che fosse ancora lì con lui. Poi l’istante svanì e si trovò di nuovo solo.

Scaraventò a terra tutto quello che aveva sulla scrivania con un unico gesto. Con un altro si spostò a sinistra e strinse le mani su una mensola. Strinse i denti e la scardinò dal muro, lasciando cadere con indifferenza a terra tutti i suoi libri.

“E’ colpa mia” urlò contro il muro. “Non servi a niente” si inveì contro. “A niente! Non sei nemmeno in grado di salvare ciò che hai di più importante della tua vita!”

Continuò per alcuni minuti. Alla fine, spossato, abbandonò la fronte contro la parete, respirando irregolarmente con dei piccoli rantoli, e si lasciò scivolare a terra. In quel momento sentì il leggero canto metallico del TARDIS riecheggiare sul fondo della sua mente mentre cercava di calmarlo.

Balzò di nuovo in piedi, infilandosi le mani nei capelli. Li tirò ossessivamente fino ad assomigliare a uno spaventapasseri. Aveva l’espressione di un folle.

“Vai via!” le urla. “Vai via! Lasciami solo! Voglio restare solo! Tanto non ho alternative, vero? Lei se n’è andata, non c’è più e io sarò solo…per sempre”.

Il TARDIS continuò, insistente, un po’ più convinta. Ma il Dottore non voleva saperne. Afferrò un soprammobile di vetro da un’altra delle mensole e lo scagliò con rabbia contro il muro. “Vattene! Stai zitta! Stai zitta!”

 

 **………** **¿DW?………**

 

Il Dottore si svegliò di soprassalto. Di nuovo lo stesso sogno. La camicetta di Rose sempre accanto a sé. Si tirò a sedere lentamente questa volta e abbandonò il viso tra le mani. Avrebbe continuato a fare quel sogno per il resto della sua vita?

Sospirò. “Perché non sono ancora morto?” disse con voce piatta.

Chiuse gli occhi un secondo, cercando di raccogliere la forza per alzarsi, poi uscì dalla stanza.

La camera di Rose non era lontana, il TARDIS l’aveva spostata, si trovava esattamente di fronte alla porta della propria stanza. La porta era stata lasciata aperta, fece quei pochi passi necessari e vi entrò. Passava lì tutte le sue ore di veglia ormai.

Osservò le sue cose, erano tutte ancora lì, come se dovesse tornare da un momento all’altro. Come se fosse solo uscita a prendere qualcosa e dovesse tornare nel giro di pochi secondi.

Si sedette sulla poltrona nell’angolo. Era rosa, erano andati a comprarla insieme. Era riuscita a convincerlo a portarla a fare shopping. Rimase lì a fissare la stanza, la camicetta di Rose appoggiata in grembo. Riusciva ancora a immaginarla addormentata nel suo letto: il respiro regolare di chi sta facendo sogni tranquilli, i capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino, le mani che stringevano dolcemente le lenzuola, ma sapeva benissimo che in realtà Rose si trovava lontana da lui. In un altro universo.

Era l’unica cosa che poteva fare. Rimanere lì e ripensare a quando erano ancora insieme.

Poi si ricordò una cosa.

Quando erano stati nell’universo di Pete insieme, le aveva spiegato che le fessure tra i due universi erano impossibili da trovare, se non per caso. In quel momento realizzò, però, che in seguito all’Invasione Fantasma forse il TARDIS sarebbe stato in grado di trovare una cicatrice ancora non chiusa del tutto! Afferrò la camicetta di Rose e corse verso la sala di controllo, la appoggiò su una balaustra prima di cominciare a trafficare freneticamente con i comandi del TARDIS.

I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando trovò una corrispondenza. “Oh, vecchia mia…è questo che stavi cercando di dirmi!” esclamò accarezzando dolcemente i comandi del TARDIS, che gli rispose con un ronzio di approvazione.

Il Dottore realizzò subito però che non aveva speranze di passare dall’altra parte. Si sorresse contro la console con le braccia tese. Non che ci avesse sperato, non veramente. Lo sapeva che non era possibile ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di sperarci. Non aveva potuto fare a meno di sperare in un miracolo.

Si chinò in avanti, appoggiando la fronte contro la console. Prese un respiro profondo. “Va bene, lo sapevi” si disse. “Energia: ci serve energia.”

Balzò in piedi e cominciò a muoversi intorno alla console, azionando comandi, riflettendo. “Qualcosa di potente…qualcosa…come un sole…come un sole che brucia…qualcosa come…un supernova.” Si immobilizzò a metà del movimento. Un sole…un sole era un prezzo troppo alto per dirle addio? No, non lo era.

Doveva solo trovare il sole giusto. Lo trovò. Tirò ancora una leva, inserì le coordinate. Innescò la distruzione del sole, attivò il collegamento e contemporaneamente cominciò a mandare un messaggio attraverso il tempo e lo spazio. Sussurrava il suo nome, ancora e ancora. Come una preghiera, supplicando che arrivasse fino a lei. Rose lo avrebbe ricevuto e avrebbe capito, lo sapeva. L’avrebbe raggiunto nel luogo dove la fessura era ancora aperta. Lui credeva in lei.

Si agganciò al segnale. Il TARDIS fu attraversato da uno scossone e seppe che era fatta.

Intorno a lui cominciarono a delinearsi i contorni di un paesaggio: di un mare, di una spiaggia e, in lontananza, Rose Tyler.

“Almeno” pensò, “sarò in grado di dirle addio.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è una revisione della puntata di Natale con Donna: "The Runaway Bride/La sposa perfetta". Nessun cambiamento nella trama, solo molta introspezione sul Dottore! E angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il sito continua a crearmi link ad altri siti sulle parole...non so nemmeno perchè. Se li tolgo compaiono da un'altra parte. Non so che fare sorry. Uno portava di nuovo a questa pagina, vedete un po' voi. Ignorateli e basta. O cliccateli, vedete voi :p

** Capitolo Uno:  
Il suo nome era Rose **

_Well I woke up today and the world was a restless place  
It could have been that way for me _

_And I wandered around, and I thought of your face  
That Christmas looking back at me _

_I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day, everything I ever dreamed _

_And I started to walk  
Pretty soon I will run and I'll come running back to you _

_'Cause I followed my star and that's what you are_  
I've had a merry time with you

_So have a good life_  
Do it for me: Make me so proud Like you want me to be.  
Where ever you are I'm thinking of you oceans apart  
I want you to know 

_Well I woke up today and you're on the other side_  
Our time will never come again  
But if you can still dream close your eyes it will seem that you can see me now and then 

_I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause today has been the best day, everything I ever dreamed _

_(Song for Ten – Murray Gold)_

 

“Cosa…”

“Oh?!”

“Cosa?”

“Tu chi sei?”

“Beh…”

“Dove sono?”

“Cosa…?”

“Che diavolo è questo posto?!”

“Cosa?!”

 

**………** **¿DW?………**

 

_SLAP._

Il Dottore fece un passo indietro dopo essere stato schiaffeggiato con una forza certo non necessaria.

Guardò Donna con gli occhi spalancati: cominciava a seccarsi. La curiosità andava bene ma in certi casi non valeva assolutamente la candela. “Perché l’hai fatto?”

“Riportami in quella chiesa!” gli strillò Donna in faccia, a tutti polmoni.

Il Dottore sollevò un sopracciglio. Benissimo. Se era questo quello che otteneva… “Certo! Bene! Tanto io non ti voglio qui!” esclamò indignato cominciando a saltellare intorno alla console del TARDIS, azionando leve e pulsanti. Prima di liberava di questa Donna, prima avrebbe potuto restarsene in pace. “Dov’è questo matrimonio?”

“Saint Mary. Heaven Road. Chiswick. Londra. Inghilterra. Terra. Sistema Solare!” urlò Donna. Non era in grado di parlare a un volume di voce normale? Ma che importava? Se ne sarebbe liberato subito.

“Lo sapevo” la sentì dire. Che problema aveva adesso? “Fai tanto l’innocente, ma non sono la prima, vero?”

Il Dottore sospirò. _Seriamente_ … alzò la testa dai comandi per vedere cosa aveva tanto Donna da strillare…e i cuori gli affondarono.

“Quante donne hai rapito finora?” teneva in mano la camicetta di Rose e gliela agitava davanti. Tutta la rabbia e l’irritazione svanirono, la bocca gli si incurvò tristemente verso il basso.

Come poteva spiegare? Come poteva trovare le parole per far capire a questa sposa impazzita a chi era appartenuta quella camicetta? Dama Rose Tyler del Powell Estate. Il Lupo Cattivo. La protettrice della Terra. La donna che amava.

“Quello è della mia amica” riuscì a dire solamente, cercando di controllare la voce che gli uscì comunque un po’ strozzata. Era ancora passato troppo poco tempo. Il dolore era ancora troppo intenso. Sarebbe mai diminuito? Sarebbe mai riuscito a tornare alla vita di prima, quella che aveva avuto senza di lei? In quel momento lo dubitava. L’unica cosa che riusciva a provare era dolore, un dolore infinito, pungente e profondo. E rimpianto. Avrebbe potuto amarla, realizzò. Avrebbe potuto amarla come meritava: come un’umana. Non l’aveva fatto perché? Perché gli esseri umani invecchiano e muoiono? Avrebbe potuto amarla come un uomo ama una donna e non avrebbe sofferto di meno quando alla fine l’universo gliel’avesse strappata dalle braccia.

“E ora dov’è? Fuori, a fare una passeggiata nello spazio?”

Il Dottore batté le palpebre e disse l’unica cosa che poteva dire. Ed era così tremendamente definitivo. “Se n’è andata”.

“Andata dove?”

La fissò, poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla camicetta. Quella stessa camicetta che aveva tenuto con sé per quell’ultimo mese. Come un talismano. Come un giubbotto di salvataggio.

Perché lei se n’era andata. Se n’era andata per sempre: imprigionata in un universo parallelo. Riusciva ancora a vederla…precipitare verso il Vuoto. Vedere Pete che miracolosamente tornava a prenderla. Riusciva ancora a sentirla strillare. Non sarebbe mai più riuscito a dimenticare il suo urlo disperato che si univa al proprio.

Distolse lo sguardo. Non poteva continuare a rivivere quell’evento.

Deglutì, cercando di slegare il nodo che gli si era formato in gola e ricominciò a respirare. Non si era nemmeno accorto di avere smesso. “L’ho persa.”

“Bene, allora sbrigati a perdere anche me!”

Il Dottore la ignorò, continuò a inserire le coordinate che gli aveva strillato la sposa pochi istanti prima. “Cosa intendi per ‘persa’?” la sentì domandare.

Il Dottore alzò lo sguardo su Donna e Donna riconobbe quello sguardo.

Gli occhi di quell’uomo, di quell’‘alieno’ erano spenti. Come due buchi neri: non riflettevano niente. Era lo stesso sguardo che aveva avuto sua madre il giorno in cui le avevano informate della morte di suo padre. Quello era lo sguardo che aveva una persona quando perdeva tutto.

Il Dottore non rispose, ma Donna aveva capito. Rimase in silenzio quando lui balzò verso di lei e le strappo di mano la camicetta.

“Bene! A Chiswick!”

 

**………** **¿DW?………**

 

Ma certo. Il TARDIS doveva scegliere proprio quel momento per ricalibrarsi. Tutto ciò che aveva ottenuto era farsi dare del marziano (ancora), altre urla e uno spericolato inseguimento in autostrada. Ora quello, _quello_ non l’aveva ancora fatto. Per forza poi il TARDIS si era messa a fumare come se avesse bruciato qualcosa nel forno.

Il Dottore tossì mentre cercava di estinguere le fiamme con un estintore, poi chiuse le porte aspettando che il sistema di ventilazione si occupasse del fumo.

“La cosa buffa è che, per essere un’astronave, non vola poi così tanto” confessò a Donna, raggiungendola sul margine del tetto su cui erano atterrati. “E’ meglio se le diamo un paio d’ore per riprendersi. A te sta bene?”

“Ormai che importa” rispose Donna con un sospiro rassegnato.

“Ce lo siamo perso?”

“Già.”

“Beh, potete sempre prenotare un’altra data” suggerì il Dottore. Non era molto bravo a tirare su di morale la gente. Se Rose fosse stata lì, avrebbe saputo esattamente cosa dire.

“Certo che possiamo.”

Il Dottore decise di provare ancora. “Avete ancora la luna di miele.”

“E’ solo una vacanza, ora.”

Oh. “Già…già…mi dispiace” tentò.

“Non è colpa tua.”

“Oh. Questa è una novità.” Ma era sempre colpa sua. Fece un sorriso tirato, ma non gli sfuggì il tremolio nella voce. Sperò che non lo avesse notato anche Donna. Perché era così: era sempre colpa sua.

“Vorrei che avessi una macchina del tempo” scherzò Donna. “Così potremmo tornare indietro e aggiustare le cose.”

“Sì…” confermò il Dottore. “Ma…” buttò uno sguardo alle sue spalle, verso il TARDIS. Non avrebbe fatto alcun bene dirle quello che il TARDIS poteva fare. “Anche se ce l’avessi, non potrei tornare indietro sulla linea temporale di qualcuno…a quanto pare.”

Donna gli lanciò uno sguardo, poi andò a sedersi sul cornicione. Il Dottore poteva sentire il vento che gli scompigliava i capelli. Era Dicembre dopotutto, non faceva affatto caldo, e Donna era in un abito senza maniche: si tolse la giacca e gliela mise sulle spalle prima di sedersi accanto a lei. Era il minimo che potesse fare.

“Mio Dio, come sei magro. Questa giacca non entrerebbe nemmeno a un ratto!”

_Non che tu sia un giunco,_ pensò il Dottore bonariamente, lanciandole un’occhiata. A Rose era sempre andata bene. Sospirò.

“Oh” disse poi, quando gli venne in mente. Si frugò per un attimo nella tasca dei pantaloni prima di estrarre un bio-offuscatore. Aveva decisamente l’aspetto di una vera nuziale purtroppo. “Sarebbe meglio se ti mettessi questo.”

“Che fai, giri il coltello nella piaga?”

“Quelle creature possono rintracciarti, è un bio-offuscatore, dovrebbe tenerti nascosta.” Le prese una mano e le infilò l’anello alla mano sinistra. “Con questo anello, io ti bio-offusco.”

“Nel bene e nel male.”

Il Dottore sorrise. Non era poi così male questa Donna.

“Allora, cosa sarebbero questi robot Babbo Natale?” gli domandò sospirando.

“In pratica sono spazzini robotici. Il vestito da Babbo Natale e' solo un travestimento. Cercano di mimetizzarsi” spiegò, poi gli vennero in mente i Sycorax. “Li ho incontrati lo scorso Natale.”

“Perché, cosa e' successo?”

Il Dottore girò la testa per guardarla in faccia. Batté le palpebre confuso. Stava scherzando? “Una grossa nave spaziale? Che volteggiava sopra Londra?” provò, come per rinfrescarle la memoria. “Non te ne sei accorta?” fece poi incredulo quando Donna non fece nessun cenno di riconoscimento

“Mi sono presa una bella sbronza” fu l’unica risposta.

_Ok…_ pensò il Dottore voltando la testa verso la città. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo, naturale che gli sarebbe caduto proprio _lì._

“Passavo il Natale laggiù, al Powell Estate, con questa...” si bloccò. Aveva una lingua così lunga di solito, ma ora anche trovare le parole più semplici gli veniva così difficile! “famiglia” disse alla fine. “La mia amica aveva questa famiglia. Beh, loro...” anche loro se ne erano andati. Mickey, Jackie…e Rose. “Comunque...ora non ci sono più.” Per sempre.

Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel Natale. Pensò a Rose che lo guardava, seduta accanto a lui, durante il pranzo di Natale. Se solo tutti gli altri giorni fossero stati come quello. Perché quello era stato il giorno migliore. Tutto quello che aveva sempre sognato. Non era mai stato così felice.

Aveva sorriso, Rose, quando l’aveva visto sulla porta di casa con il suo completo marrone. Perché lui era il Dottore, anche se era cambiato, e lei lo sapeva.

Il giorno più bello della sua vita…e non ce ne sarebbero stati altri. Perché lei non c’era più.

“La tua amica...Chi era?”

Ma non poteva rispondere. Le parole. Le parole erano così limitate in questa lingua. Nessuna lingua esistente sulla Terra sarebbe stata abbastanza per poter esprimere quello che Rose era per il Dottore. Anche in gallifreyano avrebbe avuto difficoltà a trovare il termine giusto. Rose Tyler era troppo speciale per poter essere descritta con una sola parola.

“La domanda e'...” cambiò argomento. “Cosa vogliono da te questi mercenari robot travestiti?”

 

**………** **¿DW?………**

 

Non erano esattamente disperati gli invitati alla festa. A dirla tutta, al Dottore sembrò che se la stessero semplicemente spassando. C’era anche da dire che Donna se la cavò splendidamente: finse di scoppiare a piangere e tutti si limitarono ad abbracciarla commossi. Il Dottore nascose un sogghigno, cominciava seriamente a farsi piacere questa Donna.

Si mise in un angolo, lasciando che si divertisse. Se lo meritava dopo tutto quello che aveva passato.

Già che c’era, ne approfittò per fare una veloce ricerca sulla H.C.Clemens. Restituì il cellulare preso in prestito e si appoggiò con la schiena contro il bancone del bar, pensieroso.

Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulla folla. Subito notò tutte le teste bionde: era così ridicolo! Era così abituato a cercare Rose tra la folla, per essere sicuro che stesse bene, che ormai lo faceva senza rendersene conto. Una bionda in particolare, al centro della sala, attirò la sua attenzione: fece una giravolta, poi un casquet e un’immagine di Rose gli balenò in mente. Di quando si trovavano nell’ospedale di Nuova Terra e Cassandra aveva preso il controllo del suo corpo. Di quando gli era svenuta tra le braccia. Che amarezza.

Non era nemmeno riuscito a danzare con lei in questo corpo, né tantomeno a ‘danzare’.

Cacciò subito via il pensiero, avrebbe voluto poter ridere di sé per quel pensiero così stupido, ma non riusciva a fare neanche quello. Il nodo che gli si era formato alla gola era così stretto che gli bruciava. Gli bruciava la gola, gli bruciava il petto, gli bruciavano gli occhi. Era un dolore così forte che avrebbe preferito usare altre due rigenerazione pur di non doverlo più sentire. Ma sarebbe mai potuto passare veramente?

Voltò la testa di lato, costringendosi a deglutire, ma non servì a niente. Fece un respiro profondo, che assomigliava molto più a un rantolo. Rose. L’unica cosa che sapeva era che non era più lì con lui. Era solo.

Avrebbe voluto essere nel TARDIS. Da solo. Se non era con Rose allora tanto valeva non ci fosse nessun altro. Almeno avrebbe potuto continuare a piangere tutto il suo dolore senza doversi preoccupare della gente. Prese un altro respiro tremolante dalla bocca, cercando di ricomporsi. Ciò non impedì ai suoi occhi di riempirsi di lacrime.

Perché? Perché l’universo non poteva dargli nemmeno un momento di pace? Lasciarlo solo col suo dolore? No, doveva fargli comparire una sposa nel TARDIS, dal nulla! Perché lui non era importante. No. Il suo dolore non era importante. L’unica cosa importante era che il Dottore doveva continuare a salvare i mondi. A raddrizzare tutti i torti dell’universo quando l’unica cosa che voleva era avere indietro Rose. Non gli era concesso nemmeno il permesso di piangerla. 

Ed eccoli lì questi esseri umani, che continuavano a danzare incuranti di tutto. Ignari del fatto che la più incredibile creatura di tutto il creato era rimasta imprigionata in un altro universo per salvare le loro vite, così insignificanti rispetto alla sua…e per questo l’aveva persa.

E loro continuavano a ballare e a fare video. Sospirò.

_Aspetta un momento…video?_ strinse gli occhi, fissando il ragazzo incaricato di fare i video del matrimonio, quando gli venne in mente un’idea.

 

**………** **¿DW?………**

 

“Oh, ma io non vengo da Marte” disse il Dottore, fissando l’imperatrice degli Araknos con uno sguardo distante.

“Allora da dove vieni?”

Il Dottore parlò. “Il mio pianeta natale e' molto lontano e ormai e' scomparso da molto tempo. Ma il suo nome vive ancora.” Fece una pausa. Una nuova rabbia per tutte le perdite che aveva subito gli montava in corpo. Era l’ultimo Signore del Tempo ed era solo. Ed era tutta colpa sua. “Gallifrey.”

“Voi avete distrutto i Araknos!” urlò l’imperatrice in preda al panico.

“Ti avevo avvertita.” Il Dottore parlò piano, ma la sua voce riecheggiò gelida sulle pareti. Aveva il suono di una sentenza di morte. “E' colpa tua” aggiunse. Ma non era certo se stava parlando con l’imperatrice o con se stesso. Ma che importanza aveva?  Lanciò in aria i mini-robot che aveva nelle sue tasche più grandi all’interno e azionò il telecomando. Distrusse le barriere che tenevano confinata l’acqua del Tamigi, che arrivò come un’inondazione.

L’imperatrice urlava in preda al dolore mentre i suoi figli venivano spazzati via.

Il Dottore restava lì a fissarla con le fiamme a illuminargli il viso donandogli un aspetto inumano. Perché non era umano. Era un Signore del Tempo. Le cose che faceva quando era con Rose…essere misericordioso, perdonare. Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo ora? Cosa aveva ricevuto in cambio? Niente! Così rimase lì, a vedere gli ultimi esemplare di una specie morire tra acqua e fiamme. Forse il dolore se ne sarebbe andato, adesso. Forse notò l’acqua che continuava a salire. Forse si rese conto che se non se ne andava di lì subito, non se ne sarebbe andato mai più. Forse, però, non gli importava.

Davanti a tutta quella distruzione, fu Donna a salvarlo. La segretaria. La precaria _poco importante_.

“Dottore!” lo chiamò. “Puoi fermarti adesso!”

Il Signore del Tempo si girò a guardarla, come destandosi da un sogno. Levò nuovamente lo sguardo sull’imperatrice degli Araknos ancora strillante per la morte dei propri figli…e si rese conto di quello che stava facendo.

“Andiamo” le gridò. “E’ ora di portarti fuori.”

 

**………** **¿DW?………**

 

Sconfissero gli Araknoidi, prosciugarono il Tamigi…e la riportò a casa. Ma non poteva passare il Natale con lei. Semplicemente…non poteva.

Poteva chiederle di viaggiare con lui. Lo fece, perché l’universo _aveva_ bisogno di lui. E senza qualcuno che lo costringesse a muoversi, avrebbe passato la vita a piangere Rose Tyler. O, peggio, avrebbe di nuovo ceduto alla rabbia e alla distruzione. Lo disse anche Donna: “Quel tunnel si stava allagando…e bruciava…e loro morivano…e tu stavi lì come...non lo so... un estraneo.”

Stava lì come qualcuno che voleva morire, ma non poteva.

Entrò nel TARDIS con una scusa. Passare il Natale con un’altra famiglia…no.

“Dottore! Dottore!” urlò Donna con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo quando il TARDIS cominciò a svanire. Accidenti, l’avrebbe sentita anche se fosse andato su un altro pianeta! Così riapparve.

“Caspita, tu sì che sai urlare!” esclamò facendo capolino con la testa.

“Ti rivedrò ancora?” chiese Donna. Quelle parole lo colpirono come un fulmine, ma non lo diede a vedere. Si limitò a mostrarle un sorriso triste e le diede la risposta che avrebbe voluto dare a quella persona che, prima di lei, gli aveva posto quella stessa, identica, domanda.

“Se sarò fortunato.”

“Promettimi solo una cosa. Trova qualcuno.”

La guardò. Le aveva chiesto di venire con lui d’istinto, perché l’aveva confortato quando la perdita era ancora così forte nei sui cuori e nella sua mente, ma lei aveva rifiutato. Non l’avrebbe più chiesto a nessun altro.

“Non ho bisogno di nessuno.”

“Invece sì” lo contraddisse Donna e il Dottore sapeva che aveva ragione. “Perché a volte, credo tu abbia bisogno di essere fermato.”

“Già” disse lui in un bisbiglio. Perché era un Signore del Tempo, riusciva a vedere le linee temporali: ciò che sarebbe potuto essere e a volte, solo a volte, riusciva a vedere cosa sarebbe potuto succedere a lui se avesse compiuto scelte differenti. Se Donna non l’avesse chiamato, prima, sotto il Tamigi. Se non l’avesse fermato, sarebbe morto annegato.

La presenza di Rose Tyler l’aveva reso migliore…ma cosa l’avrebbe potuto rendere la sua assenza?

Inspirò bruscamente tra i denti. “Grazie allora, Donna. Buona fortuna.” Le sorrise. “E cerca di essere sempre… magnifica!”

Donna rispose al sorriso. “Penso lo sarò, sì!”  

Il Signore del Tempo entrò nel TARDIS, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, solo per riaprirla un secondo dopo visto che Donna continuava a chiamarlo indietro.

“Oh, e adesso cosa c'è?”

“Quella tua amica. Come si chiamava?”

_Di nuovo, Donna. Perché continui a voler sapere di Rose? Non basta che sia nei miei pensieri ogni istante?_

Questa volta non provò nemmeno a nascondere il pianto nella sua voce, le lacrime nei suoi occhi, il modo in cui le parole gli uscirono spezzate di bocca. “Il suo nome era Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco il primo capitolo! Basato su “The Runaway Bride/La Sposa perfetta” che più che basato è preso paro paro…questo perché il mio obiettivo è di raccontare la storia secondo l’influenza di Rose…e Rose qui non c’è ancora e non c’è stato niente a influenzare gli avvenimenti che si sono svolti esattamente come nell’episodio della serie tv! Se avete notato che il dialogo in alcuni punti varia rispetto a quello sentito in tv è perché principalmente mi baso sui dialoghi originali! Uso quelli italiani solo se suonano nettamente meglio rispetto a quelli inglesi per qualche motivo! Ulteriore nota, qualche riga fa, quando Donna chiede “Ti rivedrò ancora?” in inglese dice “Am I ever going to see you again?” che sono le stesse esatte parole che gli dice Rose sulla spiaggia. Personalmente ci vedo un parallelismo, non so voi xD purtroppo non me ne ero mai accorta fino a che non ho visto la versione originale! Tanto per aggiungere un po’ di angst all’angst!
> 
> Vediamo…altro? Ah sì, due piccole cose: la canzone all’inizio del capitolo è stata scritta per l’episodio di Natale “The Christmas Invasion” il primo con il decimo dottore…quindi gli calza particolarmente a pennelle.


	3. Smith, Jones e Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ritorno di Rose! Hurray! Alieni sulla luna reinventata! *_*

** Capitolo Due: Smith, Jones e Tyler **

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf_   
_Big bad wolf, big bad wolf?_   
_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_   
_Tra la la la la._

_(From “The Three Little Pigs” - Frank Churchill and Ann Ronell)_

 

“Squadra Lupo Alpha. Abbiamo immobilizzato i traditori. Passo.”

_“Ricevuto Lupo Alpha. Stiamo mandando la squadra di recupero a prendervi.”_

Rose Tyler abbassò la radio e se la agganciò alla cintura. Sollevò di nuovo il fucile, puntandolo contro i prigionieri. Lanciò uno sguardo a Mickey Smith, il suo partner sul campo, che annuì. Aveva sentito la comunicazione. Stavano venendo a prenderli.

Chi l’avrebbe detto che Torchwood sarebbe cresciuto su così ampia scala. Erano passati due anni dal giorno peggiore della sua vita e Rose Tyler era diventata uno dei più importanti membri dell’Istituto. Era stata lei, per prima, a entrare in contatto con le forme aliene di quell’universo. A creare un’alleanza.

Ed eccola lì, a puntare un fucile contro i membri corrotti della Proclamazione Ombra nel loro quartier generale.

A quanto pare, i pazzoidi esistevano in ogni universo. Solo due settimane prima avevano ricevuto l’incarico dalla Proclamazione Ombra stessa per un’investigazione dall’interno. Era da un po’ che sospettavano qualcosa…e avevano avuto ragione. Erano stati gli addetti alla branca scientifica, niente po’ po’ di meno: avevano scoperto un nuovo modo di produrre energia. Un modo pericoloso.

Rose e Mickey li avevano catturati all’ultimo momento, mentre Rose puntava loro contro il fucile, Mickey era saltato in avanti per placcarne due. Purtroppo nessuno dei due si era accorto che il terzo prima di cadere in ginocchio era riuscivo ad attivare, almeno parzialmente, il macchinario.

Tre minuti esatti dopo la loro cattura, infatti, mentre attendevano la squadra di recupero…un enorme portale si aprì sul pavimento, tra gli scienziati e la squadra Lupo Alpha.

Rose lo guardò intensamente e lo riconobbe subito per quello che era: una frattura. Spalancò gli occhi sbalordita. Quasi terrorizzata, mentre la speranza di faceva largo nel suo cuore.

“Posso passare dall’altra parte” realizzò in un sussurro.

“Cosa?” chiese Mickey accanto a lei. Non era sicuro di aver sentito bene ma lo sospettava, a giudicare dall’espressione spaventata sul suo viso.

Rose distolse lo sguardo dalla frattura e lo fissò dritto negli occhi. “Posso passare dall’altra parte” gli ripeté più forte, decisa. Determinata.

“Cosa? No, Rose, sei impazzita? Potresti morire! Potresti finire in un universo tutto sbagliato!”

“O forse no!” rispose lei trucemente. “Devo tentare, potrebbe essere la mia unica possibilità!”

“Il cannone…”

Lo interruppe. “Il cannone” ripeté lei con enfasi “potrebbe non riuscire mai a funzionare. È una scommessa, come questo varco. E si sta chiudendo!”

Lasciò cadere a terra l’arma, le munizioni e tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto influenzare il suo passaggio dall’altra parte. Tenne solo il prototipo di cacciavite sonico, su cui Torchwood aveva lavorato nell’ultimo anno e mezzo, e la carta psichica data in dotazione a tutti coloro che lavoravano sotto la Proclamazione Ombra.

“Riesci a resistere da solo fino all’arrivo della squadra di recupero?” chiese a Mickey facendo un passo avanti, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla frattura.

Mickey si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno. “Lo sai che posso” sospirò. “Sei sicura?”

Rose spostò lo sguardo prima su di lui, poi di nuovo sulla frattura. Era sicura? Voleva prendere questo rischio? Ma qual’era l’alternativa, aspettare la realizzazione di un cannone dimensionale quando non riuscivano nemmeno a creare un cacciavite sonico funzionante? Poteva lasciare di nuovo la sua famiglia? Respirò lentamente una, due, tre volte e poi le sembrò di sentirlo. Era quasi sicura che fosse solo uno scherzo della sua mente, ma le sembrò di sentire il canto metallico del TARDIS.

Raddrizzò le spalle e guardò di nuovo Mickey. “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto” gli disse asciugandosi le lacrime che avevano cominciato a scenderle lungo le guance. “Ti prego, di’ a mamma…dille…dille che le voglio bene. E a papà. E a Tony. E…beh, di’ loro tutto quello che credi.”

“Addio Rose.”

Sorrise. “Addio Mickey.” E saltò nel varco.

Quando riaprì gli occhi si trovava in una camera blindata. Scosse la testa, cercando di riacquistare chiarezza. Un rumore assordante le ululava nelle orecchie: impiegò un secondo a capire che era scattato un allarme.

Si alzò in piedi e si guardò intorno. Si trovava ancora nel quartier generale della Proclamazione Ombra…sì, ma di quale universo? L’unica cosa che sapeva era che doveva andarsene di lì… e in fretta.

Individuò il Manipolatore del Vortice appoggiato su una delle mensole di metallo e se lo mise al polso senza pensarci due volte. Riuscì a inserire le impostazioni per la Terra, ventunesimo secolo, prima che un Judoon le arrivasse alle spalle e cominciasse a spararle contro.

Rose si lanciò a terra, rotolando dietro delle casse di legno in cerca di protezione. Doveva cercare di distrarlo mentre attivava il Manipolatore.

Sulle casse di legno erano stati appoggiati due vasi. Subito ne afferrò uno e lo lanciò in faccia (o sul muso?) del Judoon. Afferrò l’altro per sicurezza e finalmente riuscì ad attivare il Manipolatore del Vortice.

Vide lo spazio cambiare intorno a sé, un secondo prima stava guardando negli occhi uno dei più brutti alieni che avesse mai visto, quello dopo si trovava davanti alle porte del Royal Hope Hospital.

Una terribile fitta al fianco la fece cadere in ginocchio, il vaso che teneva ancora in mano andò in frantumi, poi svenne.

 

 **………** **¿DW?………**

 

Rose si risvegliò in un letto d’ospedale.

 _Cosa diavolo ci faccio qui?_ poi si ricordò tutto: la missione per la Proclamazione Ombra, la frattura inter-dimensionale, la faccia di Mickey mentre ci saltava dentro. Il Royal Hope Hospital.

 _Sono svenuta. Ma certo_. Si tirò a sedere, sul comodino c’erano appoggiate tutte le cose che aveva avuto con sé quando era arrivata: il prototipo di cacciavite sonico, i cocci del vaso, il Manipolatore del Vortice e la carta psichica che, grazie all’addestramento ricevuto a Torchwood, aveva automaticamente procurato un ID falso.

Allungò una mano per afferrarla ma la mollò subito dopo. _Ma che diav…_ toccando il comodino di metallo aveva ricevuto una scossa. Riprese la carta psichica: “Marion Smith” diceva, più altre informazioni chiave.

Rose sospirò, riappoggiando la testa sui cuscini, e una fitta improvvisa le attraversò il fianco. Sollevò le coperte per dare un’occhiata: una vasta ustione le ricopriva il lato destro del busto. Il Judoon doveva averla colpita di striscio mentre si teletrasportava.

Cos’avrebbe fatto adesso? Ma soprattutto, come avrebbe fatto a scoprire se si trovava nell’universo giusto? Non vedeva dirigibili per aria: almeno sapeva di non trovarsi più nel Mondo di Pete.

“Miss Smith, vedo che ha ripreso conoscenza!” disse qualcuno entrando dalla porta. Rose non conosceva nessuno di loro ma non fu difficile capire che erano dottori…o aspiranti tali, si corresse lanciando uno sguardo ai ragazzi che seguivano l’uomo più anziano.

“Sono il dottor Stoker” le disse avvicinandosi a lei e controllandole le pupille con una piccola torcia, poi si rivolse ai suoi studenti. “Cosa sappiamo di questa paziente? Morgensten?”

Un ragazzo alto e biondo cominciò a parlare, controllando occasionalmente un blocco per gli appunti.

“Marion Smith, signore. È stata trovata tre giorni fa in stato d’incoscienza. E’ stata ricoverata e curata per delle ustioni di terzo grado sul lato del corpo. Le ferite stanno guarendo bene, dopo che saranno condotti gli ultimi accertamenti di routine le sarà permesso di lasciare l’ospedale.”

Il dottor Stoker annuì. “Va bene, Morgensten. Ma credo che manchi qualcosa…Jones?”

Questa volta fu una ragazza di colore a farsi avanti. “Dovremmo parlare con la paziente per ottenere le informazioni che ci mancano, dal momento che è la prima volta che la vediamo cosciente.”

“Molto bene, Jones!” si congratulò il dottor Stoker. “Ma questo è un compito che lasceremo ai vostri colleghi più anziani.” Detto questo, uscirono dalla stanza e lasciarono Rose in compagnia di una dottoressa sulla quarantina che cominciò a farle un vero e proprio interrogatorio. Rose sospirò, pronta a far sfoggio dell’addestramento ricevuto a Torchwood per gestire la situazione, raddrizzò la schiena e cominciò a rispondere alle domande.

 

 **………** **¿DW?………**

 

“Allora, mister Smith. Buon giorno a lei. Come si sente oggi?” chiese il dottor Stoker, continuando il giro di visite con i suoi studenti a seguito.

“Oh, non male” rispose il Dottore. Ancora un po’, sa…bleh” e fece una smorfia di disgusto, come se quella spiegasse tutto.

“John Smith, ricoverato ieri con forti dolori addominali. Jones, perché non mi fa vedere cosa riesce a trovare? Visto che è stata tanto brava con l’altra nostra Smith, mi sorprenda.”

Il Dottore osservò Jones girare intorno al lettino per prendergli il battito. “Oggi c’è davvero un sovraffollamento di Smith in questo ospedale” raccontò al Dottore in tono colloquiale. “Lei è il secondo di fila che visitiamo oggi!”

Il Dottore ghignò. “Beh, è un cognome molto comune.”

“E’ così” concordò Jones. La ragazza afferrò lo stetoscopio per prendergli il battito, ma dopo un secondo ci ripensò e invece afferrò la cartella del paziente. Subito una scossa le attraversò la mano e la lasciò cadere sul letto.

“E’ la seconda volta che mi succede, oggi!” si lamentò.

“A me con la maniglia della porta” informò Morgenstern.

“Beh, c’è da aspettarselo” rise il dottor Stoker dando poca importanza al fatto. “Sta arrivando un temporale e i fulmini sono una forma di elettricità statica. Com’è stato dimostrato per la prima volta da…?”

 

 **………** **¿DW?………**

 

“Accidenti” si lamentò Rose scendendo dal letto dell’ospedale una volta che quella noiosa dottoressa se ne fu andata.  “Sembrava avessi rubato i gioielli della corona per quante domande mi ha fatto!”

Raggiunse la poltrona sotto la finestra su cui le infermiere avevano lasciato i suoi vestiti, piegati ordinatamente. Rose si infilò i pantaloni neri e la maglietta rosa, sebbene con un po’ di fatica. Anche se la ferita stava guarendo velocemente, le tirava ancora molto la pelle quando si muoveva.

Buttò uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra e strabuzzò gli occhi. Appoggiò le mani contro il vetro, continuando a guardare fuori. “Oh!” esclamò notando la pioggia che saliva verso l’alto. “Quegli stupidi Jo…ehm…go…Quegli stupidi rinoceronti!”

L’ospedale cominciò a tremare, fu solo per pura fortuna che Rose riuscì a non cadere per terra. Sentì che la gente cominciava a strillare. Guardò fuori della finestra: era buio. “Sulla luna!” ululò esasperata. Quegli idioti sarebbero arrivati da un momento all’altro.

Finì di infilarsi la giacca di pelle blu, afferrò le proprie cose e uscì di corsa dalla stanza.

 

 **………** **¿DW?………**

 

Anche il Dottore nel frattempo aveva recuperato i propri vestiti. Finì di annodarsi la cravatta mentre ascoltava due delle aspiranti dottoresse che l’avevano visitato prima parlare vicino alle finestre.

“Non farlo!” strillò la ragazza indiana quando Jones provò ad aprire uno degli abbaini. “Perderemo tutta l’aria!”

“Ma non sono a chiusura ermetica” cercò di spiegare Jones. “Se l’aria potesse essere risucchiata fuori, sarebbe già successo. Ma non l’ha fatto…com’è possibile?”

Il Dottore aprì la tenda che lo nascondeva e si fece avanti. “Ottima osservazione” esclamò. “Brillante. Come ti chiami?”

“Martha.”

“Ed era Jones, giusto?” Martha annuì. “Beh, Martha Jones, la domanda è…come facciamo a respirare ancora?”

“Non possiamo!” pianse l’altra ragazza.

“Evidentemente sì, quindi smettila” le ingiunse seccato. Si alzò sulla punta dei piedi, cercando di vedere meglio fuori. C’era sicuramente qualcuno dietro a tutto questo. “Martha, c’è un balcone su questo piano, o una veranda o…”

“Vicino alla sala d’aspetto dei pazienti, sì.”

 

 **………** **¿DW?………**

 

Rose spalancò le porte di una terrazza. “C’è ossigeno” si disse guardandosi intorno. “Ok, è strano. Ma com’è possibile?”

Strascicò un piede per terra, seguendolo con lo sguardo, cercando di riflettere. Si abbassò di scatto, afferrando il pezzo rotto di una piastrella, e lo lanciò nel vuoto.

“Campo di forza” sbuffò quando il pezzo di piastrella andò a sbattere contro una parete invisibile. “E ti pareva.” Era quello che tratteneva l’aria…ma perché trasportarli sulla luna?

In quel momento arrivarono le astronavi Judoon. Atterrarono poco distante dall’ospedale e pochi minuti dopo ne uscirono schiere e schiere di mercenari Judoon.

Rose si batté una mano sulla fronte. Ma certo! Cercavano lei…ma se cercavano lei… “Il vaso!” realizzò. Ma il vaso era rotto. Cosa sarebbe successo se non avessero potuto riaverlo indietro?

Doveva rimetterlo insieme e doveva farlo in fretta.

Si frugò nelle tasche, tirando fuori il prototipo di cacciavite sonico.

“Forse con questo…” borbottò a mezza voce cambiando ripetutamente le funzioni del prototipo. “Oh, mi stai prendendo in giro! Hai perso una vite!” Rose guardò il cacciavite come se le avesse arrecato un affronto personale. “Adesso dovrò anche ripararti!” Se lo ficcò in tasca con un sospiro e rientrò all’interno dell’ospedale, sperando solo di riuscir a trovare quello che le serviva prima che fosse troppo tardi o l’intero ospedale sarebbe soffocato. E sarebbe stata tutta colpa sua.

 

  **………** **¿DW?………**

 

Martha osservò mentre il comandante di quei ‘Judoon’ sbatteva Morgenstern contro il muro e gli puntava contro uno strano aggeggio che emetteva una luce blu. “Energia Artron, assente” lo sentì dire prima di passare a un’altra persona. “Catalogate tutti i sospetti.”

Il Dottore non sembrava prestare attenzione a ciò che stava succedendo. “Oh, guarda laggiù! C’è un negozietto: adoro i negozietti!”

“Lascia perdere” lo rimproverò Martha. “Cosa sono i Judoon?”

“Sono come la polizia…beh, poliziotti in affitto.  Sono più che altro dei teppisti interplanetari.”

“E ci hanno portati sulla Luna?”

“Territorio neutrale” spiegò il Dottore, scrutando i Judoon, ben nascosto dietro le felci del secondo piano. “ Secondo la Legge Galattica, non hanno giurisdizione sulla Terra, quindi l’hanno isolata. Quella pioggia e i fulmini? Erano loro che usavano una ‘lente H2O’”

Martha roteò gli occhi. “Che ne sai della ‘Legge Galattica’? Da dove l’hai tirata fuori?”

Il Dottore non le rispose e si spostò un po’ più vicino in modo da poterli ascoltare meglio.

“Energia Artron, assente” stava dicendo un Judoon proprio sotto di loro.

“Se loro sono poliziotti, siamo in arresto?” volle sapere Martha avvicinandosi al Dottore. “Per aver sconfinato sulla Luna o qualcosa del genere?”

“No, ma mi piace la tua teoria! Bel ragionamento” si congratulò il Dottore, sempre pronto ad alleggerire un po’ l’atmosfera. “No, sarebbe bello se fosse così semplice. Stanno eseguendo una catalogazione. Li hai sentiti prima stanno cercando tracce di energia Artron, il che è una brutta notizia per me.”

“Perché?”

“L’energia Artron funziona allo stesso modo delle radiazioni di fondo. Viene assorbita da coloro che viaggiano nel tempo” spiegò in Dottore con naturalezza.

Martha si voltò verso di lui con gli occhi spalancati. “Oh, mi stai prendendo in giro.”

Lui si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio.

“Non essere ridicolo!” insistette Martha, diventando seria. “Smetti di guardarmi in quel modo.”

“Andiamo allora.”

 

Salirono le scale fino al quarto piano, in cerca di un computer. Il Dottore cominciò subito a scannerizzarlo con il cacciavite sonico, senza risultato. Lo colpì con la mano. “Che diavolo ha questo computer?” esclamò esasperato. “I Judoon devono averlo isolato” sospirò prima di canticchiare una strana filastrocca che suonava molto come “Dottori e Judoon hanno invaso la lun””. Si passò una mano sulla bocca mentre vagliava le possibili alternative. “Stavo solo viaggiando nel passato, lo giuro, sono passati sei mesi, volevo solo un po’ di viale dei ricordi e basta, non cercavo guai. Davvero: è così!” cominciò a parlare sempre più veloce. “Poi ho notato queste spirali di plasma attorno all’ospedale. I fulmini erano spirali di plasma. Si stavano espandendo da due giorni, ormai. Così mi sono fatto ricoverare: pensavo succedesse qualcosa all’interno, invece…le spirali di plasma erano generate dai Judoon, dall’alto.”

“Ma cosa stanno cercando esattamente?” domandò Martha, cercando di farsi un quadro generale sulla faccenda. Voleva poter aiutare.

“Qualcuno che viaggi nel tempo”.

“Come te” fece Martha divertita, stando al gioco. “A quanto pare.”

“Come me…” concordò il Dottore, poi si voltò a guardarla e specificò: “ma non me. Un agente del tempo disertore probabilmente.”

“Sì, ma perché lo cercano?”

“Non lo so” sospirò lui senza smettere di picchiettare sulla tastiera del computer.

“Qualunque cosa abbia fatto…non puoi semplicemente lasciare che i Judoon lo trovino?”

“Se giudicheranno l’ospedale colpevole  di ospitare un fuggitivo, ne ordineranno l’esecuzione.”

Martha strabuzzò gli occhi. Cominciava a provare un po’ di paura. Non che si sarebbe lasciata fermare da questo. “Di tutti quanti?” chiese.

“Proprio così. Ma se riuscissi a trovarlo per primo…oh ma quanto sono stupidi!” urlò il Dottore quando tutti i dati che aveva recuperato sul computer cominciarono a sparire. Alzò le braccia al cielo in un gesto esasperato. “Sono degli idioti! Completamente idioti! Così idioti che hanno cancellato gli archivi! Che furbizia!”

“Cosa stiamo cercando?” si fece avanti Martha, pronta ad aiutare come poteva.

Il Dottore si infilò le mani tra i capelli. “Non lo so. Un qualunque paziente ricoverato da poco con sintomi strani….” Si lanciò in avanti, verso il computer. “Magari trovo un backup…” esclamò azionando nuovamente il cacciavite sonico. Sentì a malapena Martha dire “Continua a cercare. Io vado a chiedere al dottor Stoker. Potrebbe saperne qualcosa” e uscire dalla stanza.

Ritornò pochi minuti dopo, proprio quando era appena riuscito a trovare il backup. Glielo disse ma lei lo anticipò: “Marion Smith, stanza 221. L’abbiamo visitata questa mattina: è stata ricoverata due giorni fa con inspiegabili ustioni al fianco sinistro!”

“Brillante!” esclamò abbandonando il computer. “Portamici subito.”

Raggiunsero la stanza 221 di corsa, ma la trovarono vuota.

“Dove può essere andata?” chiese Martha guardandosi intorno, in cerca di qualche indizio. La stanza era deserta, non ci aveva lasciato niente dentro. Solo la tv era accesa: stava andando in onda un vecchio cartone animato della Disney, con i tre porcellini che cantavano insieme facendo il girotondo ‘Chi ha paura del gran lupo cattivo?’

Sovrappensiero, Martha afferrò il telecomando e la spense.

Il Dottore si trovava ancora sotto lo stipite della porta. Non aveva prestato attenzione a Martha o al programma in televisione. Aveva lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé mentre rifletteva.

Come poteva fare a trovare questo agente del tempo? Cominciò a fare avanti e indietro nel corridoio, subito fuori dalla stanza. Martha gli si avvicinò. “Allora, come facciamo a trovare questo…”

“Agente del tempo” finì il Dottore per lei, senza fermarsi. “Non ne ho idea. Potrebbe essere ovunque.”

Martha si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta mentre lo osservava camminare avanti e indietro. “E’ questo quello che fai?” gli chiese.

Il Dottore rallentò, alzò la testa per guardarla. “In che senso?”

“Girovagare e decidere all’improvviso di investigare se qualcosa non quadra?”

“Che c’è di male?”

“Tutto solo intendo? Non hai un appoggio? Avrai pure un compagno o qualcosa del genere.”

Il Dottore sospirò. “Io…” cominciò, ma la voce gli si bloccò in gola. Provò a deglutire un paio di volte. “Umani!” sbuffò alla fine. Sarebbe stato così, d’ora in poi? Ogni volta che avrebbe parlato con un essere umano per più di cinque minuti gli avrebbero chiesto di Rose? “Siamo bloccati sulla luna, senza ossigeno, con i Judoon e un agente del tempo disertore e tu fai domande personali?” le fece cenno di seguirlo. “Andiamo! Dobbiamo riuscire a trovarla.”

“Che permaloso” si lamentò Martha seguendolo lungo il corridoio. “‘Domante personali’. Ero solo curiosa. Questa agente del tempo poi! Non sono ancora del tutto convinta se devo crederti o no. Com’è possibile che si possa viaggiare nel tempo?”

Il Dottore girò l’angolo, aprì la bocca per parlare ma non fece in tempo di dire niente.

Un Judoon saltò fuori dal nulla e lo scannerizzò. “Viaggiatore nel tempo” confermò. “Consegna il Manipolatore del Vortice e non ti sarà fatto alcun male.”

“Oh mamma, è possibile viaggiare nel tempo” commentò Martha sbalordita.

“Eeeeee…corriamo di nuovo!” urlò il Dottore afferrandola per una mano e trascinandola via. Riuscirono a girare l’angolo appena in tempo per evitare di essere colpiti dai colpi di fucile dei Judoon.

Riuscirono a seminarli per miracolo. Martha lasciò andare un respiro di sollievo ma il Dottore non si fermò. “Manipolatore…Manipolatore…” borbottava tra sé e sé. “ Non vogliono l’agente del tempo ma il suo manipolatore! Perché? E se ha un Manipolatore del Vortice, perché non se n’è andata?” Martha gli finì addosso quando il Dottore si fermò di colpo. “Lo hanno bloccato! Ma certo!” si voltò verso la ragazza e la afferrò per le spalle, continuando a parlare velocissimo. “Se quest’agente è abbastanza intelligente saprà che basta una piccola modifica al processore per potersene andare! Ma quegli idioti Judoon continueranno a cercare finché l’aria non sarà esaurita!” guardò a terra facendo schioccare la lingua con disappunto. Non aveva mancato di notare che ormai Martha stava ansimando pesantemente e non solo per la corsa. L’ossigeno stava finendo.

“Come stai? Tutto bene?”

Martha forzò un sorriso. “Corro sull’adrenalina.”

“Benvenuta nel mio mondo” rispose il Dottore con un’alzata di sopracciglia.

“E i Judoon?” domandò Martha appoggiandosi contro una parete.

“Hanno grandi riserve polmonari. Non avranno problemi.” E lui aveva il bypass respiratorio, per fortuna. Ma doveva sbrigarsi. “Dov’è il laboratorio delle analisi?” volle sapere. Era l’unico posto dove l’agente del tempo avrebbe trovato tutto quello che le serviva per modificare il Manipolatore.

Martha si allontanò dalla parete. “Da questa parte” cominciò ma in quel momento i Judoon irruppero nel corridoio gridando “ Trovate il Manipolatore del Vortice! Recuperatelo!”

Il Dottore imprecò silenziosamente e si rivolse urgentemente a Martha. “Stai qui! Mi serve tempo, trattienili! Dammi il tempo di fermare l’agente e poi portali al laboratorio.”

“Come posso fare?” esclamò la ragazza con una punta di panico nella voce. Ma il Dottore non aveva tempo da perdere in spiegazioni.

“Scusami per questo, potrebbe salvare migliaia di vite e non significa niente, davvero niente.” La fissò negli occhi, pregando che capisse. Non avrebbe mai più potuto significare qualcosa. Con nessun’altro. Non più.

Martha annuì. Il Dottore sapeva che non aveva capito, ma non aveva tempo e gli bastò. Le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò.

Quando Martha riaprì gli occhi, il Dottore se n’era andato. “Quello era niente?” aveva il respiro affannato e questa volta non era a causa della mancanza d’ossigeno.

 

 **………** **¿DW?………**

 

Riuscì a trovare il laboratorio seguendo le indicazioni sulle targhette che erano state affisse lungo i corridoi. Entrò senza far rumore. L’agente del tempo era seduta a uno dei tavoli, gli dava le spalle mentre insultava pesantemente quello che sembrava essere una sorta di prototipo per un cacciavite sonico. Indossava una giacca di pelle blu e aveva dei lunghi capelli biondi che le cadevano sulle spalle. Nel complesso aveva un aspetto tremendamente familiare ma non ci fece caso. Tutto per lui aveva un aspetto familiare a questo punto. Soprattutto quell’aspetto.

Fece un passo avanti. “Ha visto, ci sono quei cosi!” esclamò fingendo una voce spaventata. “Quei…” e l’agente del tempo si girò. Il Dottore cercò di finire la frase, di dire ‘quei grossi rinoceronti spaziali’ ma la voce gli morì in gola.

Rose Tyler lo stava fissando dall’altra parte della stanza, con degli occhiali dalla grossa montatura nera sul naso. Si alzò in piedi di scatto, facendo cadere per terra il prototipo di cacciavite sonico e un vaso, che andò in frantumi. Si tolse gli occhiali con mani tremanti e se li mise in tasca. Lo guardò con il cuore che le batteva a mille. Il labbro le tremò prima che riuscisse a trovare la voce per parlare. “D-Dottore?!” balbettò insicura. Fino a quel momento non era stata sicura di essersi trovata nell’universo giusto. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime.

“Rose!” urlò il Dottore e si corsero incontro.

Si abbracciarono stretti. Nessuno dei due sembrava voler lasciare andare l’altro. Il Dottore affondò il viso nei suoi capelli riacquisendo familiarità con il suo odore, con il calore della sua pelle, con il battito del suo cuore, con la forma del suo corpo. Lei stava facendo la stessa cosa.

Erano lì, insieme. Nello stesso universo, nella stessa stanza, e all’improvviso tutto sembrò tornare al suo posto. Tutto aveva di nuovo un senso. Tutto aveva di nuovo uno scopo.

Si separarono appena il necessario per potersi guardare negli occhi. Il Dottore le portò le mani al viso per tenerla ferma, per poterla osservare in ogni più piccolo dettaglio come non aveva potuto fare quel giorno sulla spiaggia. Le asciugò una lacrima, accarezzandole una guancia con il pollice. I loro visi erano così vicini che potevano respirare uno l’aria dell’altro.

 _Rose. Rose. Rose._ Era l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare la sua mente ma erano in pericolo e si costrinse a ragionare. “Com’è possibile?” le chiese senza lasciarla andare. “Sei tu l’agente del tempo che stanno cercando?” _Rose._

“Ero nell’altro universo” cominciò a spiegare Rose. Il Dottore la abbracciò con forza e la ragazza appoggiò la testa sul suo petto mentre continuava a parlare, ascoltando il doppio battito dei suoi cuori. “Un agente operativo per Torchwood. Mickey ed io eravamo in missione sotto copertura per la Proclamazione Ombra presso uno dei loro stabilimenti scientifici” Rose sospirò, stringendo le braccia intorno al busto del Dottore. “Alcuni dei loro scienziati avevano scoperto che creando una fessura nel tessuto dell’universo, questa provoca una quantità spropositata di energia, e stavano programmando di vendere questa scoperta al miglior offerente. Credevamo di averli fermati in tempo ma la fessura uscì dal loro controllo e si allargò” Rose alzò lo sguardo per poter guardare il Dottore negli occhi. “E l’ho capito subito.”

“Che cosa?” il Dottore non si mosse di un millimetro.

“Che era un portale per poter tornare da te” rispose semplicemente Rose lasciando sbucare la lingua tra i denti con quel sorriso che il Dottore amava tanto. Ricambiò il suo sorriso. Non ricordava l’ultima volta che era stato così felice…oh, ma chi prendeva in giro. Lo sapeva benissimo. Era stato con lei, sempre quando era con lei.

“E poi?”

“E poi mi sono risvegliata in una camera blindata della Proclamazione Ombra di questo universo ma un Judoon mi ha scoperta e ha cominciato a spararmi contro. Ho afferrato un Manipolatore del Vortice e gli ho lanciato contro un paio di vasi. Purtroppo uno ho finito per portarmelo dietro! È quello che cercano, credo. Stavo cercando di ripararlo per poterglielo restituire ma il mio cacciavite sonico è solo una porcheria!”

“Oh, Rose Tyler” esclamò il Dottore che sorrideva così tanto da avere male alla faccia. Le prese un polso tra le dita, il polso con il manipolatore attaccato, e lo alzò all’altezza dei suoi occhi. “Non è il vaso che stanno cercando ma questo!”

Rose spalancò la bocca esterrefatta. Tutta quella fatica…per il manipolatore? “Dobbiamo restituirglielo!”

Il Dottore la prese per mano e le sorrise. Finalmente tutto era di nuovo come doveva andare, con la mano di Rose Tyler stretta nella sua. “Andiamo!”

I Judoon entrarono nel laboratorio, seguiti da Martha Jones, prima che potessero fare un passo e puntarono le armi verso Rose. Martha doveva aver spiegato loro la situazione.

Subito il Dottore fece un passo di lato e si mise tra Rose e i Judoon. “Aspettate! Abbiamo il manipolatore!”

“Consegnate il Manipolatore o verrete giustiziati” fu la risposta lapidaria del Judoon capo.

Il Dottore vide Martha perdere conoscenza con la coda dell’occhio, ma avrebbe avuto tempo per occuparsene dopo. “Sì! Sì! Sì!” assicurò in fretta. Si giro verso Rose, tanto le spalle ai Judoon ma restando sempre tra lei e le loro armi. Sganciò le cinghie del manipolatore e si affrettò a porgerlo ai Judoon. “Secondo l’emendamento 37 della Proclamazione Ombra qualsiasi assicurazione di non utilizzo della violenza da parte dei suoi associati rappresenta legge e potrà non essere mantenuta solo in caso di una grave trasgressione da parte di terze parti” farfugliò il Dottore a cento miglia all’ora. “Vedete? Vi restituiamo il Manipolatore! Nessuna legge infranta! Prendete!”

Non ci sarebbe stato il bisogno di dire niente perché i Judoon si limitarono a prendere il manipolatore e andarsene. “Prova giudiziaria per il processo numero 22113. Recuperata.”

Rose e il Dottore aspettarono che si allontanassero prima di lanciarsi di nuovo uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Rimasero così per alcuni istanti, poi furono costretti a lasciarsi andare.

Il Dottore si accucciò accanto a Martha, svenuta per la mancanza di ossigeno. Si stupì della resistenza che stava dimostrando Rose, ma forse, ipotizzò, l’aria nel Mondo di Pete aveva una densità diversa e si era abituata a respirare una diversa concentrazione di ossigeno. Sollevò Martha tra le braccia e uscì dal laboratorio, assicurandosi che Rose fosse accanto a lui.

“Chi è?” gli chiese timidamente mentre distendeva la ragazza su uno dei lettini vuoti dell’ospedale. Appena ebbe di nuovo le braccia libere riprese Rose per mano. Non l’avrebbe lasciata andare mai più. “Martha Jones” rispose. “Mi stava aiutando.”

Rose utilizzò la mano libera per spostarsi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “E…viaggia con te?”

“Rose” fece il Dottore commosso. La tirò verso di sé per poterla abbracciare ancora una volta. “Non c’è stato nessun altro.”

Restarono di nuovo così, non c’era davvero nessun altro posto dove volessero essere, davanti a una delle grandi finestre dell’ospedale. Rose cominciava ad avere il respiro un po’ affannato.

“Bypass respiratorio” gli fece con un risolino. Spostò di nuovo la testa contro il suo petto. Sospirò. “Che invidia.”

Lui strofinò il viso contro i suoi capelli. Non riusciva a crederci di avere davvero Rose tra le braccia. Erano di nuovo insieme. Aveva avuto il suo miracolo. “Guarda” le disse. “Piove sulla Luna”.

 

 **………** **¿DW?………**

 

La prima cosa che Martha fece, quando riacquistò conoscenza, fu uscire da quell’ospedale ma non andò molto lontano. Dei paramedici la bloccarono e la fecero sedere sul retro di un’ambulanza con una bombola di ossigeno, come tutti gli altri. Martha conosceva bene le conseguenze di carenza di ossigeno e non si oppose. Anche quando ritenne di averne avuto abbastanza, rimase seduta lì, a fissare nel vuoto. A pensare a cos’era successo. L’ultima cosa che ricordava era di aver portato i Judoon nel laboratorio per le analisi e il Dottore che parlava con l’agente del tempo.

“Martha!” disse qualcuno distogliendola dai suoi pensieri.

Martha balzò in piedi e corse ad abbracciare la sorella.

“Oh mio Dio, credevo che fossi morta! Cos’è successo? E’ stato stranissimo!” Trish continuò a parlare dell’accaduto, di quello che aveva cercato di fare la polizia, della loro mamma. Martha però non stava ascoltando. Vide il Dottore, dall’altra parte della strada: camminava mano nella mano con quell’agente del tempo bionda. Insieme entrarono in una vecchia cabina della polizia. Decise di andare a salutarli: si girò verso Trish per dirglielo ma quando voltò di nuovo la testa la cabina della polizia era sparita… e così il Dottore e l’agente del tempo.

 

 **………** **¿DW?………**

 

Il Dottore, nel TARDIS, con Rose Tyler: proprio come dovrebbe essere.

Si chiusero la porta alle spalle e il Dottore non le lasciò andare la mano nemmeno quando cominciò ad azionare i comandi del TARDIS per spedirla nel Vortice.

Rose lo osservò in silenzio, un sorriso felice che le aleggiava sulle labbra. Si sedette sul sedile del capitano per non dargli fastidio mentre pilotava. Corrugò le sopracciglia: si era seduta sopra a qualcosa. Usò la mano libera per controllare e si ritrovò a stringere la sua camicetta rosa, quella che aveva indossato su Nuova Terra, quella che aveva lasciato sulla poltrona nella sua stanza, e una confezione di aspirine. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime davanti alle implicazioni di ciò che teneva in mano. _Oh, Dottore…_ pensò con una fitta al cuore.

Lo tirò verso di sé e gli abbracciò la schiena, nascondendo il viso nella sua giacca blu. Lui si girò per poterla circondare a sua volta con le braccia e rimasero così, semplicemente.

Erano di nuovo così vicini, solo pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro. Il respiro di entrambi era pesante, carico di aspettativa. Il Dottore non riuscì a impedirsi di abbassare lo sguardo sulle labbra di Rose.

I cuori gli cominciarono a battere sempre più forte nel petto mentre cercava di prendere la decisione giusta per entrambi. Si chinò in avanti, esitante. Ancora un centimetro e le loro labbra si sarebbero sfiorate. Vide quelle di Rose dischiudersi delicatamente, poteva sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle, ma alla fine si limitò a sospirare e ad appoggiare la fronte contro quella di Rose.

La ragazza lasciò andare un sospiro. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di nascondere il disappunto. “Quanto tempo è passato per te?” gli chiese accarezzandogli il viso con la punta delle dita.

“Sei mesi, due giorni fa” fu la risposta. “Tu?”

Rose riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò. “Due anni” rispose mentre la bocca le si incurvava in un sorriso triste.

“Oh, Rose…mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto.”

Rose si separò la lui, appoggiando di nuovo la schiena contro il sedile su cui era ancora seduta, ma mantenne le braccia connesse con le sue, con le mani strette intorno si suoi avambracci. “No, a me dispiace. Se solo non avessi lasciato andare quella stupida leva…” si morse un labbro ripensando a quel giorno, i suoi occhi guardavano un punto distante alle sue spalle. Poi gli sorrise e tornò a guardare solo lui. “Ma sono qui adesso.”

Il Dottore ricambiò il sorriso, era sicuro che niente avrebbe più potuto farlo smettere di sorridere. “Per quanto tempo?”

Rose rise. Stringendo con forza le mani intorno ai suoi avambracci. “Per sempre” promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E dan dan dan! Nuovo capitolo…mooolto più in anticipo del previsto! xD Ma dal momento che dovevo comunque aggiornare la storia su Final Fantasy ho pensato di aggiornare anche questa!  
> Non ho molto da dire su questo capitolo se non “hurray si sono ritrovati”. Sto pensando a qualche considerazione che potrei fare ma non mi viene in mente niente…se non magari che mi rendo conto che l’inizio, con Rose e Mickey in missione sia un po’ affrettato ma…seriamente avrei potuto renderlo un capitolo a parte con una storia di sei pagine e non sarebbe fregato niente a nessuno…quindi ci accontentiamo di quella parte ai fini della storia! Spero vi sia piaciuto il modo in cui la presenza di Rose ha stravolto il capitolo! Se vi chiedete che fine ha fatto il plasmivoro...vedendo che l’ospedale era già sotto controllo ha cercato di fuggire su un altro pianeta ed è stata catturata durante lo spostamento. Tié. Meno morti per noi! <3 Alla prossima! Nonostante questo capitolo intermedio, credo comunque che pubblicherò il prossimo lunedì! Un bacio a tutti…e commentante pigroni!


	4. La faccia di un vecchio amico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Dottore e Rose Tyler fanno una gita di piacere nella cara Nuova Nuova New York! Un po' di traffico sulla strada di casa? ;)

**Capitolo Tre: La Faccia di un Vecchio Amico**

 

_I've been thinkin' 'bout all the times you told me_

_You're so full of doubt, you just can't let it be_

_But I know, if you keep comin' back for more_

_Then I'll keep on tryin', I'll keep on tryin'_

_And I feel so satisfied when I can see you smile_

_I want to confide in all that is true_

_So I'll keep on tryin', I'm through with lyin'_

_Just like the sun above I'll come shinin', through_

_Oh yes, I'll keep on tryin', I'm tired of cryin'_

_I got to find a way to get on home to you_

_(Keep on Tryin’ – Poco)_

 

Quanto tempo era passato da quando si erano chiusi la porta del TARDIS alle spalle? Per quanto tempo erano rimasti avvinghiati l’uno all’altro così, come se il solo fatto di staccarsi potesse far svanire l’altro nel nulla?

Rose aveva appoggiato la testa contro il suo petto, amava poter sentire i suoi cuori che battevano velocissimi contro il suo orecchio, per poi cominciare pian piano a rallentare: più tempo passavano in quella posizione e più anche le braccia che la stringevano cominciavano a rilassarsi.

Il Dottore affondò il viso nei suoi capelli, sembrava essersi molto affezionato a quella posizione. In questo modo poteva sentire il profumo di Rose, il suo respiro contro la pelle. Per un momento, pensò che si trattasse tutto di un sogno: l’ennesimo, crudele sogno che l’avrebbe lasciato distrutto, lacerato, quando si fosse svegliato. Dopotutto, non è che non gli capitasse di sognare Rose ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi. A quel pensiero la strinse più forte a sé, come se potesse inglobarla in tutto il suo essere e non lasciarla andare mai più. Allora, Rose ricambiò la stretta, il Dottore aprì gli occhi e fu finalmente sicuro che non si trattava di un sogno.

Pur continuando a tenerla stretta, lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo e si rilassò.

“Come sei stato?” gli chiese Rose senza muoversi.

La risposta “Bene. Sto sempre bene io” gli morì in gola. “Da solo.”

Si separarono quel tanto che bastava per potersi guardare negli occhi. Quelli di Rose erano umidi di lacrime. Si fissarono e il Dottore provò di nuovo l’impulso di chinarsi e baciarla. Anche lei lo voleva, glielo poteva leggere nello sguardo.

Come poco prima, cominciò ad abbassarsi verso di lei. Voleva farlo, stava per farlo, ma di nuovo qualcosa lo fermò e questa volta capì anche che cos’era. Si separarono del tutto, pur rimanendo mano nella mano.

Il Dottore distolse lo sguardo. “Dunque” le disse, non riusciva a guardarla negli occhi. Vedere la sua espressione confusa e ferita e sapere che era stato lui a provocarla. Si sentì i cuori stretti in una morsa ma si costrinse a continuare. “Potremmo andare da qualche parte. Che ne dici?”

Rose sospirò e si stampò un sorriso sulla faccia, sincero anche se non del tutto genuino: dopotutto era di nuovo con il Dottore e non c’era niente di meglio che potesse chiedere.

“Qualche posto senza guai magari?” gli sorride. “Un posto che sappiamo sia tranquillo ormai?”

Il Dottore le strinse la mano e si avvicinò alla console per impostare le coordinate. Il TARDIS  tremò violentemente e Rose fu sbilanciata in avanti, perdendo l’equilibrio. Il Dottore si lanciò verso di lei e la afferrò prima che potesse cadere per terra. Rose si sorresse su di lui, con le mani sulle sue spalle. “Ciao” gli sorrise.

“Ciao” rispose lui, felice. Tutto era di nuovo come doveva essere.

Atterrarono. Rose corse avanti, spalancò le porte del TARDIS e si affrettò fuori. Erano atterrati in un vicolo e pioveva a catinelle. Rose scoppiò a ridere mentre il Dottore si toglieva il cappotto e lo teneva aperto sopra le loro teste per proteggerli dalla pioggia. Rose gli si strinse contro.

“Beh” continuò a ridere. “Un po’ di pioggia non ha mai fatto male a nessuno! Dove siamo?”

“Beh, ma a Nuova nuova nuova nuova nuova nuova nuova nuova nuova nuova nuova nuova nuova nuova nuova New York!” le rispose il Dottore con un sorriso smagliante mentre correvano a rifugiarsi sotto una tettoia.

“Cara vecchia Nuova New York! E’ un po’ diversa dall’ultima volta!” si lamentò lei senza smettere di ridere. Trovava la situazione esilarante, intossicante. Stava di nuovo viaggiando con il Dottore, una cosa che non avrebbe creduto di poter fare mai più. Certo, c’erano gli studi per il cannone dimensionale…ma gli unici che ci avevano potuto lavorare erano stati lei e un piccolo manipolo di scienziati che avevano accettato di aiutarla. I lavori erano andati decisamente a rilento. Dopotutto non c’era nessun motivo per il quale Torchwood avrebbe dovuto impiegare tempo e risorse per un progetto il cui unico scopo era quello di ‘soddisfare i capricci dell’erede dell’impresa Vitex’.

Non aveva più importanza ora: erano di nuovo insieme ed era così felice che sentiva che il cuore avrebbe potuto scoppiarle nel petto da un momento all’altro.

“Aspetta, diamo un’occhiata” disse il Dottore in risposta a ciò che gli aveva detto un momento prima. Prese il cacciavite sonico e lo puntò contro uno schermo disattivo che subito si accese. Comparve l’immagine di una donna, tale Sally Calypso, con quelle che sembravano notizie sul traffico, poi un’immagine del promontorio dove erano atterrati la prima volta.

“Il primo appuntamento con questo te stesso” scherzò Rose pungolandogli un fianco con il gomito.

Il Dottore non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso. “Questi devono essere i bassifondi” dedusse. “Alla base della torre, una specie di Città Sotterranea.”

“Dovremmo andare a esplorare!” propose Rose con gli occhi che le brillavano. “Sta anche smettendo di piovere.”

Il Dottore la prese per mano. “E’ così che mi piaci Rose.” Cominciarono a camminare per le vie deserte.

“Molto più interessante” concordò lei prendendolo sottobraccio. Stavano velocemente ritrovando la vecchia alchimia che c’era sempre stata tra loro.

“Viaggiare con te…mi è mancato tantissimo” gli sorrise.

Il Dottore voltò la testa verso di lei, guardandola con un’espressione felice, finalmente. “Anche a me. Non…non ho viaggiato molto…da quando te ne sei andata” le confessò. “Un paio di incidenti di percorso magari, ma mai viaggi veri e propri. Una volta, nel TARDIS, mi è comparsa una sposa dai capelli rossi che strillava come una banshee. Ti sarebbe piaciuta!”

“Oh, non lo dubito” commentò Rose passandogli una mano sulla manica del completo blu. “Hai avuto tempo di fare shopping però” lo prese in giro.

“Si era fatto…difficile continuare a indossare quel completo marrone” sospirò il Dottore passandosi una mano nei capelli.

“Dovresti rimetterlo. Adoro come ti sta.”

Il Dottore si chinò leggermente su di lei. “Rose” disse, ma proprio in quel momento le bancarelle che costellavano la strada e che non avevano notato cominciarono ad aprirsi e le urla dei commercianti riempirono il silenzio. Il Dottore non finì mai quello che aveva cominciato a dire.

“Felicità, volte della Felicità? Felicità!”

“Clienti! Clienti! Abbiamo dei clienti!”

“Non date loro ascolto” continuò il primo rivenditore. “Vi deruberanno. Volete della Felicità?”

Il Dottore strinse con forza la mano di Rose nella sua, tirandola più vicino a sé con fare protettivo. Aveva già tutta la felicità che potesse desiderare. “No, grazie” rispose senza la minima traccia di gratitudine, poggiando un leggero bacio sui capelli di Rose.

“Ma cosa vendono?” gli chiese perplessa. “Droga?”

“Credo che vendano stati d’animo” le rispose senza lasciarla andare.

Rose lasciò uscire l’aria dal naso in uno sbuffo. “E non è la stessa cosa?”

Fu la prima tra di loro a notare una ragazza che si stava avvicinando. Aveva un aspetto terribile, smunto, quasi malato, e vestiva tutta di nero, come se fosse in lutto.

“Da questa parte, tesoro!” “Voi, da questa parte, da questa parte!” cominciarono a chiamarla i commercianti non appena la videro.

“Vieni qua, sì” disse una delle donne che vendevano stati d’animo quando la ragazza la approcciò. “Cosa posso darti, mia cara?”

“Voglio comprare Oblio” fu l’arida risposta.

“Ho dell’Oblio, tesoro. Quanto forte? Quanto vuoi dimenticare?”

La ragazza riusciva a malapena ad alzare lo sguardo per guardare la donna negli occhi. “Mia madre e mio padre. Sono andati sull’Autostrada.”

“Oh, che disdetta” rispose la rivenditrice, come se quello che le aveva appena detto la ragazza avesse un qualche senso che Rose e il Dottore non erano in grado di cogliere. La donna prese un oggetto e lo porse alla ragazza. “Prova questo…Oblio 43. Sono due crediti.”

Il Dottore si avvicinò alla ragazza, sempre stringendo la mano di Rose fermamente nella sua. “Scusi ma…aspetti un attimo. Cos’è successo ai suoi genitori?”

“Sono andati sull’Autostrada” rispose la ragazza spostando su di loro i suoi occhi spenti.

Non riuscivano davvero a capire di cosa stesse parlando questa gente. “Già, ma…potrebbero tornare” suggerì il Dottore con cautela.

“Tutti vanno sull’Autostrada, alla fine. Li ho perduti ormai” ormai la ragazza era sull’orlo delle lacrime.

“Ma non possono essere andati lontano, potrebbe ritrovarli!” cercò di convincerla il Dottore.

La ragazza per un attimo lo guardò come se avesse detto la cosa più stupida del mondo, poi decise che la conversazione era finita e si appiccicò sul collo qualunque cosa gli avesse dato la rivenditrice.

“No, no, non lo faccia” cercò di fermarla il Dottore, ma ormai era fatta. L’espressione sul viso della ragazza cambiò, si distese, si rilassò ma i suoi occhi, notò Rose, continuavano ad apparire spenti e senza vita.

“Scusi, cosa stava dicendo?”

“I suoi genitori: sua madre e suo padre…sono andati sull’Autostrada.”

La voce della ragazza suonò strana quando rispose. Li guardò senza nessun segno di riconoscimento. “Davvero? Che bella cosa.”

Rose strabuzzò gli occhi. Non poteva essere giusto.

“Mi scusi, non la voglio trattenere” fece la ragazza prima di allontanarsi.

“Dottore, cosa sta succedendo qui?” domandò Rose con una punta di allarme nella voce.

Il Dottore non sapeva cosa rispondere, stava ancora cercando di capire mentre accarezzava distrattamente il dorso della mano di Rose con il pollice. In quell’istante due ragazzi saltarono fuori dai vapori. Il ragazzo afferrò Rose per un braccio per trascinarla via ma il Dottore la strattonò istintivamente verso di sé e l’ebbe di nuovo tra le braccia, incurante della ragazza che puntava loro contro una pistola. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di perderla di nuovo.

“Lasciatela stare” urlò loro contro minaccioso, la Tempesta Imminente che si manifestava nei suoi occhi. I due ragazzi si immobilizzarono sotto l’ira presente nel suo sguardo. Si ripresero dopo un secondo e puntarono di nuovo le pistole contro di loro  cominciando ad avvicinarsi. “Ci dispiace” stavano urlando. “Ma ce ne servono tre!”

Il Dottore si spostò davanti a Rose, ponendosi tra lei e le armi da fuoco, che però sembrava incredibilmente tranquilla.

“Dottore, quelle pistole sono finte” dichiarò con voce ferma, abbastanza alta da poter essere sentita da tutti i presenti.

Sia il Dottore sia i due ragazzi rimasero molto stupiti davanti a questa dichiarazione, allora il Dottore tese le mani in avanti, abbandonando il tono minaccioso e li pregò di calmarsi e di spiegarsi. “Non chiameremo la polizia” promise. “Vi possiamo aiutare se ci aiutate a capire cosa sta succedendo.”

I due ragazzi si guardarono, lui fu il primo ad abbassare la pistola.

“Ecco, bravi” disse il Dottore in tono rassicurante, prendendole e mettendole via, lontano da loro, tanto per sicurezza. Fece cenno verso delle casse di legno abbandonate in un angolo. “Se ora vi sedete qui…”

I ragazzi si calmarono e fecero come era stato detto loro. Lei si spinse una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, imbarazzata. Qualcuno doveva cominciare a parlare.

“Io sono Rose Tyler e lui è il Dottore” fece Rose porgendo loro la mano.

Fu la ragazza a farsi avanti. “Io sono Cheen e questo è Milo” fece una pausa. “Ci dispiace davvero moltissimo, lo giuro.”

“Sì, ma cosa volevate fare?” volle sapere il Dottore.

“Ci serviva un’altra persona per poter accedere alla Corsia Preferenziale” spiegò Cheen con vergogna. “L’avremmo rilasciata appena arrivati.”

“Ma davvero?” commentò Rose appoggiandosi contro il Dottore, che le circondò la vita con un braccio.

“Sono incinta” continuò Cheen. “L’abbiamo scoperto da una settimana. Utilizzando la corsia preferenziale saremmo arrivati a Brooklyn in appena sei anni. Dicono che c’è lavoro lì!”

“Continuavate a ripetere ‘ce ne servono tre’. E’ per la Corsia Preferenziale che…?” il Dottore si bloccò a metà della frase. “Sei anni per arrivare a Brooklyn? Quanto saranno…sedici chilometri?”

“Saremmo arrivati giusto in tempo per far andare il bambino a scuola…” sospirò Cheen rassegnata.

Rose e il Dottore scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso. Cosa stava succedendo su questo pianeta?

“Dottore!” urlò una voce alle loro spalle. Si girarono e videro una suora gatta correre verso di loro con una pistola tra le mani, e quella era vera. “Rose!” esclamò una volta che li ebbe raggiunti. “Dottore, devi venire con me.”

Il Dottore la guardò perplesso. “Ci conosciamo?”

“E’ novizia Hame” lo informò Rose a denti stretti. “Sei di nuovo maleducato.”

Novizia Hame sorrise, non se l’era presa a male. “Non sei invecchiato per niente” lanciò un’occhiata verso Rose che capì cosa stava pensando la suora-gatta: non poteva dire la stessa cosa per lei, erano passati tre anni dall’ultima volta che si erano viste dopotutto. Sorrise. “Il tempo non è stato così gentile con me.”

Il Dottore l’abbracciò per darle un po’ di conforto. “Oh, Novizia Hame!” poi ci ripensò. “No! Aspetta, sta lontana! L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti allevavi umani per esperimenti!”

“Ho cercato il perdono, Dottore…per così tanti anni…sotto la sua guida. E se vieni con me, potrò finalmente riscattarmi.”

“No, aspetta” la bloccò Rose. “Sotto la guida di chi?”

“La Faccia di Boe” fu la quieta risposta di Novizia Hame. “E’ stato lui a mandarmi da voi.”

“Ottimo. Andiamo da lui, così forse saremo in grado di capire che cosa sta succedendo in questa città!” esclamò il Dottore schioccando la lingua. Prese Rose per mano pronto a seguire la gatta dalla Faccia di Boe. “Voi due! Restate qui: non andate sull’Autostrada! Risolveremo tutto!” esclamò rivolto a Cheen e Milo. “E ora…” girò su se stesso e corse di nuovo verso le bancarelle con i rivenditori di stati d’animo insieme a Rose, seguito da Novizia Hame che cercava di farli affrettare. “Per favore, Dottore, la situazione è peggiore di quanto tu possa immaginare!”

Rose la ignorò mentre correva fianco a fianco col Dottore. Il Signore del Tempo cominciò a battere con forza un pugno contro le bancarelle, che in loro assenza si erano di nuovo chiuse.

“Non immaginavo che sareste tornati!” esclamò la rivenditrice che aveva venduto Oblio alla prima ragazza. “Volete un po’ di Amore?” chiese tutta sorridente.

“Io faccio splendidi sconti” urlò loro il primo rivenditore che avevano visto. “Venite da me a comprare l’ultimo versione di Amore 14!”

“Non vogliamo comprare niente” esclamò Rose indignata. Nemmeno quando aveva lasciato la scuola si era mai sognata di prendere delle droghe, certo non avrebbe cominciato adesso.

“Un piccolo consiglio, per tutti voi…” cominciò il Dottore mostrando i denti. “Raccogliete i soldi, chiudete tutto e fate i bagagli”.

I rivenditori smisero di sorridere. “E perché mai?”

“Perché non appena risolveremo questa situazione, e noi risolveremo questa situazione, torneremo qui. E questa strada chiuderà. Stasera!” urlò rivelando per la seconda volta la sua voce profonda e minacciosa da Tempesta Imminente. Rose gli accarezzò un braccio senza proferire parola, era felice che fosse lì per impedire che continuassero a vendere quelle droghe.

Finalmente i due si voltarono verso Novizia Hame, pronti a seguirla. Lei li afferrò per le braccia e attivò un bracciale per il teletrasporto.

 

**………** **¿DW?………**

 

“Oh” si lamentò Rose. Le era venuto un mal di testa terribile e il Dottore le era atterrato sopra: per essere così magro era decisamente pesante. “Che teletrasporto rozzo” commentò il Dottore aprendo gli occhi e trovandosi a pochi millimetri dal viso di Rose Tyler. Se non fosse impossibile per i Signori del Tempo arrossire (o così diceva lui), Rose avrebbe giurato che il Dottore era appena arrossito.

“Ciao” gli disse con un ghigno, senza avere nessuna intenzione di muoversi. Non si stava poi così male in quella posizione.

“Ehm…ciao” rispose il Dottore balzando in piedi e prendendole le mani per aiutarla ad alzarsi. “Tutto a posto?” le chiese abbracciandola.

“Sì” lo assicurò. “Dove siamo?”

Rispose Novizia Hame. “Siamo sopra, nella Città Alta.”

“Bene! Così puoi dire al Senato di Nuova New York che vorrei parlare con loro! C’è qualcosa che non va in quell’Autostrada, le persone vengono rapite per poter accedere a una fantomatica Corsia Preferenziale e si impiega sei anni per percorrere sedici chilometri!”

“Ma siamo già nel Senato! Proprio ora.” Il Dottore la guardò allibito. Novizia Hame premette un altro pulsante sul suo bracciale e tutta la stanza si illuminò. “Che la Dea Santori li benedica.”

Rose rabbrividì e si strinse più vicina al Dottore. Sì, quello era il Senato, ma era deserto. Di tutte le persone che erano state lì erano rimasti solo i loro scheletri. Non c’era più nessuno di vivo. “Cos’è successo?”

La voce di Novizia Hame riecheggiò per la stanza deserta. “Sono tutti morti. La città è morta.”

Il Dottore fece alcuni passi in avanti, per osservare meglio, stringendo Rose tra le braccia cercando di consolarla. La sua Rose, sempre pronta a soffrire per gli altri. “Da quanto tempo è così?”

“Ventiquattro anni.”

Il Dottore si accucciò vicino a uno degli scheletri. Si voltò verso Rose. “Preferisci non guardare?”

Rose si strinse nelle spalle. “Sono morti. Che li guardi o meno non fa nessuna differenza” la ragazza sospirò e si rivolse alla gatta. “Sono morti tutti? Cos’è successo?”

La voce di Novizia Hame diventò dura mentre ricordava. “Un nuovo composto chimico, un nuovo ‘stato d’animo’. L’hanno chiamato ‘Beatitudine’. L’hanno provato tutti, non riuscivano a smettere.”

Il Dottore osservò Novizia Hame accucciarsi a sua volta e staccare uno di quei cerotti da uno scheletro. Era piccolo, come gli altri, ricoperto di polvere. Non importava quanti millenni passassero, quante tecnologia scoprissero, in che modo si evolvessero…alla fine la razza umana si rivolgeva sempre alle stesse cose.

“All’interno del composto, un virus è mutato e poi si è diffuso nell’aria. Ogni cosa è morta…anche il virus, alla fine. Ha ucciso il mondo in sette minuti esatti.”

Rose chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, era così terribile quello che era successo. Non era nemmeno in grado di immaginare come doveva essere stato. “Come hanno fatto a sopravvivere quelle persone?” chiese in un mezzo sussurro. Strinse la mano del Dottore che le stava di nuovo accarezzando il dorso della mano col pollice, trasse conforto da quel piccolo gesto domandandosi se lui fosse consapevole di quello che stava facendo.

“C’era rimasto solo il tempo per chiudere i passaggi pedonali e le sopraelevate, isolando così la Città Sotterranea. Ormai sono milioni le persone in quell’Autostrada. Ma non sono intrappolate, Dottore. Non sono perdute: sono state salvate.”

“Quindi…tutto là sotto sta girando in automatico?” realizzò il Dottore, alzandosi in piedi.

“Non c’è abbastanza energia per tirarli fuori. Ci abbiamo provato. Ci stiamo provando da così tanto tempo. Abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile per impedire al sistema di collassare.”

“Quando dici ‘noi’” ipotizzò Rose. “Stai parlando della Faccia di Boe, vero?”

Novizia Hame annuì. “E’ stato lui a salvarmi. Mi ha protetto dal virus coprendomi col suo fumo. Vi ha aspettato per tutti questi anni…”

 _Rose_. _Dottore._ Parlò una voce profonda nelle loro menti. Una voce gentile e antica.

Il Dottore voltò la testa e seguì la traccia psichica. Girarono intorno a dei drappeggi e lo videro. _Sapevo che sareste arrivati._

Rose si coprì la bocca con una mano. Era collegato a tantissimi cavi e macchinari… Sembrava così stanco.

Il Dottore dette una leggera stretta alla mano di Rose, prima di lasciarla andare, e si accucciò davanti alla Faccia di Boe.

“All’epoca sono stata nominata sua infermiera” spiegò Novizia Hame, “come penitenza per i miei peccati.”

“Vecchio amico” sussurrò il Dottore. “Cosa ti è successo?”

_Sto cedendo._

Rose si avvicinò e si accucciò accanto a lui, rimanendo in silenzio. Appoggiò il palmo della mano contro il vetro che conteneva la Faccia.

“Senza nessuno che la mantenesse, l’energia si è spenta” disse Novizia Hame rimanendo alle loro spalle. “La Città Sotterranea sarebbe stata inghiottita dal mare.”

Rose fece un sorriso triste. “Sei stato tu a salvarli.”

Il Dottore osservò i cavi collegati alla Faccia di Boe. “Si è inserito nel mainframe” realizzò.

“Sta usando la sua forza vitale solo per mantenere attivo il sistema” annuì Novizia Hame.

“Ma ci sono altri pianeti là fuori, avreste potuto chiedere aiuto.” Il Dottore sollevò una mano per appoggiarla contro il vetro, come aveva fatto Rose.

Novizia Hame chiuse gli occhi, addolorata. “L’ultimo atto del Senato è stato dichiarare la Nuova Terra pericolosa. La quarantena automatica dura cento anni.”

Il Dottore si voltò di nuovo verso la Faccia di Boe e calò il silenzio per alcuni secondi. L’ultimo suono che si poteva sentire era il respiro arrancato della Faccia.

Rose si alzò in piedi e andò ad abbracciare la gatta. “Siete rimasti da soli” le disse commossa e dispiaciuta. “Qui, da soli, per tutti questi anni.”

Il Dottore levò lo sguardo su di loro, mentre Novizia Hame rispondeva all’abbraccio. Rose capiva la loro solitudine, come poteva il Dottore. Oh, cosa li aveva resi l’universo?

“Non avevamo scelta” fu l’unica risposta di Hame mentre si scioglieva dall’abbraccio.

Il Dottore si avvicinò a quell’eroina solitaria, circondò Rose con un braccio stringendola a sé e con l’altro strinse la gatta su una spalla. “Sì, invece” le disse e fu tutto ciò che Novizia Hame aveva bisogno di sentire. Lo guardò con gratitudine.

 _Salvali, Dottore._ Implorò la Faccia di Boe. _Salvali!_

Il Dottore si accorse che Rose lo stava guardando con un sorriso triste. “So che puoi farlo” gli disse.

“Molto bene” esclamò il Signore del Tempo sfregandosi le mani, pronto a mettersi all’opera. Balzò vicino a uno schermo, lo attivò con il cacciavite sonico e strabuzzò gli occhi. “Ci sono dei Macra laggiù! Ci sono i Macra nell’Autostrada! Ok, non è il momento di farsi prendere dal panico.”

Afferrò un paio di cavi, si sedette accanto al grande macchinario in fondo alla stanza e cominciò a collegarli. “Devo poterli connettere tra loro. Mi servono delle guarnizioni!” domandò senza alzare gli occhi dai cavi con cui stava trafficando.

“Vado io” si fece avanti Rose. Non voleva restare con le mani in mano a guardare, voleva poter potersi rendere utile.

Il Dottore alzò lo sguardo su di lei, non voleva che si allontanasse dalla sua vista e Rose lo sapeva, lo capiva. Gli si inginocchiò accanto e gli mise una mano sulla guancia. Il Dottore si appoggiò contro il palmo aperto. “Sono stata un’agente Torchwood negli ultimi due anni. So prendermi cura di me stessa. È difficile anche per me ma dobbiamo imparare di nuovo ad abbassare un po’ la guardia” gli sorrise incoraggiante. “Tutti e due.”

Il Dottore la guardò ancora per alcuni istanti e alzò una mano per coprire quella di Rose. “Hai ragione…ma porta con te Novizia Hame…per favore.”

“Va bene” acconsentì Rose alzandosi in piedi. Sorrise alla gatta e insieme uscirono dalla stanza e il Dottore sospirò guardandola allontanarsi.

 _Era più facile amarla quando era lontana, vero Dottore?_ disse la Faccia di Boe non appena le due sparirono dalla loro vista.

Il Dottore si passò una mano sugli occhi prima di rimettersi a lavorare con i cavi. “So che un giorno la perderò” spiegò alla Faccia. “Lo so e nonostante questo non la allontanerò mai più, non potrei farlo. Ma non posso nemmeno oltrepassare quell’ultima barriera che ancora ci divide perché lei invecchierà mentre io rimarrò giovane. Sono un Signore del Tempo, il mio aspetto cambia solo quando mi rigenero” alzò un attimo lo sguardo sulla Faccia di Boe prima di abbassarli di nuovo sui cavi. “Sai, a volte già succede…quando camminiamo insieme per le strade di un mercato, tenendoci per mano…già ci scambiano per una coppia, a me e Rose.” Non vide la Faccia di Boe sorridere alle sue parole. “Cosa succederà quando cominceranno a scambiarci per madre e figlio? O quando la scambieranno per mia nonna? Ho paura che finirebbe per odiarmi per questo e non potrei sopportarlo.”

_Lei non lo farebbe._

“Questo non lo puoi sapere” scattò il Dottore sentendo l’amaro in bocca.

Rose e Novizia Hame tornarono. Il Dottore balzò in piedi e afferrò le guarnizioni. Velocemente le fisso in cinque differenti punti chiave. Lanciò un fascio di cavi a Novizia Hame. “Tienili in posizione!” Si spostò attraverso la stanza, verso un altro fascio di cavi, parlando tra sé e sé a mezza voce. “Raccogliere l’energia residua, invertirla, alimentarla con i cavi elettrici. Rose aziona quell’interruttore!” Rose sobbalzò e obbedì.

“Non c’è più energia!” urlò Novizia Hame da dove era stata lasciata.

“Oh, c’è l’energia! Ci sono io!” rispose arditamente il Dottore continuando a spostarsi da una parte all’altra della sala di corsa. “Rose, stai laggiù!” le urlò indicando il punto e la ragazza si spostò prontamente.

Il Dottore la ripagò con uno dei suoi sorrisi maniacali. “Sono un genio con i computer! Sta a guardare!” si girò di nuovo verso la gatta indicando una determinata sezione col macchinario col dito. “Hame, ogni interruttore va collegato a quel mucchio, fino al massimo!” Subito dopo si lanciò per terra accanto a Rose, cominciando immediatamente a sonicizzare pannello di controllo. “Non posso dare energia alla città, ma quello che serve alla città, sono le persone!”

Novizia Hame finì di collegare gli interruttori e si rivolse al Dottore con una ritrovata speranza nella voce. “Allora cosa farai?”

“Ora vedrai! Rose, aziona la leva!”

“Subito!” obbedì Rose imitando il suo folle sorriso, ma ci fu un calo di energia e non successe niente. Delusa, ma senza aver perso alcuna delle fiducia che riponeva nel Dottore, si allontanò dai cavi per lasciarlo libero di lavorare al suo meglio. Sfiorò il vetro della struttura contenitiva dentro al quale si trovava la Faccia di Boe, cercando di trasmettergli la sua fiducia nel Dottore.

“No! No! No! No! No! No!” urlò il Dottore guardandosi intorno, cercando di capire cosa era andato storto. Si lanciò di nuovo sul pannello di controllo a terra, il cacciavite sonico di nuovo tra le mani. Fece schioccare la lingua sul palato con disappunto. “I trasformatori sono bloccati, il segnale non riesce a passare…”

 _Rose_ mormorò la Faccia di Boe. La ragazza volse la testa verso di lui e gli sorrise.

“Vedrai, il Dottore sistemerà tutto” lo assicurò. Le sembrò di vedere la Faccia di Boe ricambiare il suo sorriso. _Abbi fede in voi due e…segui il tuo istinto._

Rose non era sicura di quello che volesse dire, ma annuì lo stesso, sicura che qualunque cosa significasse, fosse importante. Seguire il suo istinto: l’avrebbe fatto.

Faccia di Boe allora si rivolse al Dottore, lo chiamò.

“Sì, aspetta. Non ora” fece lui senza smettere di lavorare.

La Faccia di Boe chiuse gli occhi e Rose sussultò, capendo all’istante che cosa aveva intenzione di fare. _Ti cedo il mio ultimo…_ disse infatti la Faccia, e l’energia tornò.

Il Dottore balzò in piedi. “Hame! Occupati di lui! Non morirmi adesso vecchia facciona! Questa la devi proprio vedere!” e azionò di nuovo la leva urlando “Via libera! Rose! Vieni qui!” Tese una mano verso Rose che la afferrò e guardò con lui dentro un monitor. “Sono liberi!” sorrise.

“Oh! Sì!” Il Dottore tirò di nuovo fuori il cacciavite sonico e si collegò al mainframe. “Mi dispiace, niente Sally Calypso, era solo un ologramma. Io sono il Dottore!”

“E io Rose Tyler!” Il Dottore le sorrise prima di continuare. “Questo è un ordine! Tutti quanti, guidate verso l’alto! Immediatamente! Abbiamo aperto il tetto dell’Autostrada! Forza! Motori al massimo. Salite!”

Rose girò su sé stessa per condividere il senso di vittoria con la Faccia di Boe e Novizia Hame, ma si accorse che qualcosa non andava. Strinse con affetto il braccio del Dottore, che continuava a urlare ordini nel microfono che lo connetteva alle persone nell’Autostrada. “Ce l’hai fatta” gli bisbigliò vicino all’orecchio prima di raggiungere Hame e la Faccia.

Dopo poco, il vetro della Faccia di Boe cominciò a incrinarsi. “Dottore!” strillò allarmata chiamando la sua attenzione ma non c’era niente che nessuno di loro potesse fare. Il vetro cominciò a incrinarsi finché si ruppe e la Faccia di Boe cadde a terra. Tutti si inginocchiarono intorno a lui, cercando di dargli un ultimo conforto prima che se ne andasse.

“Li hai salvati” gli disse Rose trattenendo le lacrime. Non importava quante morti avesse visto nel corso nella sua vita, era sempre come la prima volta. “Li hai salvati tutti.”

La Faccia di Boe si sforzò di sorriderle. _Rosie_ … ma lei fu la sola a sentirlo. _E’ bello respirare ancora l’aria,_ le confidò. Lei sollevò una mano, non era sicura di poterlo toccare. Guardò esitante verso il Dottore che annuì e lei finì il gesto. “Chi sei in realtà?” gli chiese.

La Faccia di Boe sogghignò. _Spoiler._

“La leggenda dice che la Faccia di Boe abbia vissuto per miliardi di anni” cercò di rispondere il Dottore, appoggiando la mano sopra a quella di Rose. “Non è vero? E non mollerai certo adesso.”

 _C’è un tempo per ogni cosa._ La voce della Faccia aveva un suono stanco, paziente, ma non di chi aveva rinunciato a vivere: di chi aveva visto così a lungo che ormai vedeva la morte solo come un’altra parte della vita. _Tu, più di molti altri, lo sai, mio vecchio amico.”_

“La leggenda dice altro” ricordò Novizia Hame. Tutti sapevano di cosa stesse parlando, ma non aveva importanza ormai.

“No, non c’è bisogno” cercò di fermarla il Dottore, ma Hame continuò. Sentiva il bisogno di dirlo. “La leggenda dice che la Faccia di Boe rivelerà il suo ultimo segreto a due viaggiatori.”

“Sì, ma non ancora.” Rose guardava il Dottore parlare e sentì la sua mano tendersi a contatto con la propria. Per quanto lo conoscesse poco non poteva perdere ancora un altro amico e Rose lo sapeva. “Chi ha bisogno di segreti?” lo sentì dire.

La voce della Faccia di Boe si faceva sempre più debole. _Ho visto così tante cose. Forse troppe. Di tutti quelli che conoscevo, sono rimasto solo io. Tu sei l’ultimo della tua specie, Dottore. Sai cosa si prova._

Sì, il Dottore lo sapeva così bene. Intrecciò le dita con quelle di Rose. “Ecco perché dobbiamo sopravvivere. Entrambi. Non andartene” lo supplicò.

 _Devo. Ma sappi questo, Signore del Tempo…Mi rivedrai ancora: in un altro luogo, in un altro tempo e quando quel giorno arriverà e saprai chi sono davvero…sappi che sono stato felice. Posso finalmente morire. Contrariamente a quello che credi, Dottore, anche tu puoi essere davvero, completamente felice, perché adesso non sei più solo. Non sarai mai più solo._ Mentre la Faccia di Boe parlava, il Dottore non riuscì a non guardare verso Rose, che aveva voltato il palmo della mano verso l’alto e aveva allacciato a sua volta le dita con quelle del Dottore, e le sorrise quando lei appoggiò la testa contro la sua spalla. Gli dissero addio e la Faccia di Boe esalò il suo ultimo respiro.

Novizia Hame scoppiò in lacrime accanto a loro. Dopotutto era rimasta con lui per gli ultimi ventiquattro anni. Almeno. Chissà da quanto tempo era rimasta al suo fianco. Anche Rose sentiva il bisogno di piangere, ma non le sembrava giusto nei confronti di Hame e fece di tutto per trattenersi. Il Dottore la avvolse con le braccia e le permise di nascondere il viso nel bavero della sua giacca mentre lacrime silenziose le colavano lungo il viso. “Forza…Torniamo al TARDIS” le disse e insieme si incamminarono fuori del Senato.

 

**………** **¿DW?………**

 

Si chiusero le porte del TARDIS alle spalle e Rose in silenzio il Dottore lanciare il cappotto su uno dei sostegni di corallo e trafficare con i comandi della console, spostandoli nel Vortice. Le parole della Faccia di Boe le avevano fatto pensare. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli così tante cose, domande che aveva sempre avuto sin da quando usava indossare la giacca di pelle, ma qualcosa l’aveva sempre trattenuta. _Segui il tuo istinto_ le aveva detto la Faccia di Boe. Beh, l’avrebbe fatto.

“Credi parlasse di me, la Faccia di Boe?” chiese all’improvviso. “Quando hai detto che non sei più da solo?”

Il Dottore si voltò per guardarla negli occhi, si avvicinò a lei con un sorriso triste e le spinse una ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio. “Lo vorrei tanto” le confessò.

Rose prese un respiro profondo. “Perché non puoi aprirti con me?”

“Io mi apr…” cominciò il Dottore, ma Rose lo interruppe. “Anche adesso, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato…dopo aver tanto sofferto, perché non puoi aprirti abbastanza da stare con me?”

“Rose, io sto con…”

Rose fece un gesto seccata, bloccandolo di nuovo. “Sai benissimo cosa intendo.”

Il Dottore sospirò. “Rose. Io resterò con te per sempre: per tutto il tempo che potrò…per tutto il tempo che potrai ma…questo è un ultimo passo che davvero, DAVVERO, non posso dare.

Rose si costrinse a cacciare indietro le lacrime. “D’accordo” si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e gli si avvicinò. Il Dottore non reagì, si limitò a fissarla con i suoi occhi tristi. Rose si tese in avanti e gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue.

Lui trattenne il respiro. Chiuse gli occhi, gli sembrava che i cuori gli volessero uscire dal petto. Era così diverso dall’ultimo bacio che si erano scambiati: questa era davvero Rose. Non c’era nessuno a controllare il suo corpo.

Rose si separò da lui. “Siamo il Dottore, nel TARDIS, con Rose Tyler.”

Il Dottore la strinse tra le braccia, era l’unico modo che trovò per chiederle scusa. “Ed è la cosa migliore che ci sia” continuò Rose, singhiozzò un’unica, singola volta. Quando parlò, il suo tono di voce aveva solo una punta di commozione. “Mi sei mancato tanto.”

“Anche tu mi sei mancata. Più di quanto sarò mai in gradi di spiegarti.”

 

**………** **¿DW?………**

 

Il Dottore aspettò che Rose si fosse ripresa completamente prima di lasciarla andare. Sapere che era stato lui, di nuovo, a provocarle quel dolore lo aveva quasi ucciso, ma ormai aveva preso una decisione e sapeva che era quella giusta. Per entrambi.

Quello che non sapeva è che anche Rose aveva preso una decisione.

“Dove vogliamo andare adesso?” le chiese, sperando di poter fare ammenda in qualche modo mostrandole un nuovo pianeta meraviglioso.

Rose però lo prese contropiede. “Martha Jones” rispose. Il Dottore la guardò confuso.

“Cosa Martha Jones?” Stava parlando della ragazza dell’ospedale?

“Non le hai mai offerto il viaggio di ringraziamento.”

“Certo che…oh” si grattò il retro dell’orecchio. “Ecco ero…distratto.”

Rose sorrise. “Quindi…Martha Jones?”

“E che Martha Jones sia! E so esattamente in che momento atterrare” esclamò il Dottore azionando un paio di leve.

Non era esattamente entusiasta, Rose lo sapeva ma sospirò. Era evidente che qualcosa tra loro era cambiato, nemmeno prima di Canary Wharf erano stati così intimi, vicini l’uno all’altro, ma a quanto pare non era abbastanza per i cambiamenti che avrebbe voluto lei. Quei due anni di separazione le avevano insegnato a lottare con tutta se stessa per quello che voleva e non si sarebbe certo fermata ora. Avevano viaggiato da soli per un anno, solo loro due, forse quello che doveva fare era cambiare la dinamica esterna, prima di poter influenzare quella interna.

Seguire l’istinto? Lo stava facendo.

E poi…ora che non aveva più la sua famiglia sentiva il bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare di questa sua vita pazza e meravigliosa. Basandosi su quello che le aveva raccontato il Dottore, questa Martha sembrava davvero un tipo in gamba.

Atterrarono in un vicolo. Il Dottore corse avanti e tenne la porta aperta per Rose ma lei non lo seguì. “Vai a prenderla” gli dice. “Io devo assolutamente cambiarmi da questi vestiti” afferrò il bordo della giacca e la tirò per sottolineare l’affermazione. Il Dottore scrollò le spalle e uscì.

 

**………** **¿DW?………**

 

Martha Jones voltò l’angolo. Il Dottore era lì che l’aspettava appoggiato contro la porta del TARDIS, quella con il cartello bianco. “Sono andata sulla Luna oggi.”

Contemporaneamente sentirono il rumore di un allarme che suonava. Il Dottore alzò le sopracciglia. “E’ un po’ più tranquilla di quaggiù” commentò.

Martha cominciò a camminare verso di lui. “Non mi hai nemmeno detto chi sei. E quell’agente del tempo? Insomma cosa volevano da lei _esattamente_?”

“Oh, a quanto pare aveva preso per sbaglio la prova determinante in un caso di omicidio. E io sono il Dottore” rispose lui semplicemente, come faceva sempre, come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo. Se Rose fosse stata lì con lui avrebbe riso e bastò quel pensiero per farlo sorridere perché entro pochi minuti…Rose sarebbe davvero stata lì con lui. Questa meravigliosa possibilità lo estasiava.

“Sei un alieno anche tu, vero? Fin qua l’ho capito anche io.”

Intelligente Martha Jones. Il Dottore ghignò interiormente, pur mantenendo un’espressione seria. “Sono un Signore del Tempo.”

“Giusto. Definizione per niente pomposa.” Il Dottore trattenne una risata. Era cambiato dall’ultima volta che Martha l’aveva visto…certo, se era possibile cambiare così tanto in mezza giornata. Sembrava più giovane, sereno… sembrava felice.

“Stavo pensando…visto che mi hai aiutato con i Judoon e tutta l’emergenza all’ospedale…avresti voglia di un viaggetto di ringraziamento?”

“Come…nello spazio?”

“E nel tempo, ricordi?”

Martha annuì, dandosi mentalmente una pacca sulla fronte. “Viaggiatore nel tempo, giusto. E questa è la tua nave spaziale?” domandò avvicinandosi alla cabina blu.

“Si chiama TARDIS. Tempo e Relativa Dimensione nello Spazio.”

Martha la toccò e sorrise, sembrava che il Dottore la stesse prendendo in giro metà delle volte…e poi scopriva che era tutto vero. “La tua navicella è fatta di legno” si voltò a guardarlo. “Ma non c’è molto spazio, saremo un tantino intimi.”

In quel momento la porta del TARDIS si aprì e Rose ci mise fuori la testa. Sorrise a Martha, poi si rivolse al Dottore. “Oh, bene, l’hai trovata! Ma vieni Martha Jones, entra!” le disse spalancando la porta e facendosi da parte. “Dai un’occhiata!” Martha guardò il Dottore, poi la porta del TARDIS, aperta per lei. Se il Dottore non fosse stato così concentrato su di Rose forse avrebbe notato il disappunto sulla faccia di Martha alla scoperta che non sarebbero stati loro due da soli.

Martha e il Dottore la seguirono ma dopo un secondo Martha era di nuovo fuori. “No, no, no” bisbigliò allibita. “Ma è solo una cabina!” esclamò mentre ci girava intorno.

Il Dottore sorrise a Rose, che si era appoggiata al corrimano della scala accanto a lui, e i suoi occhi caddero sui vestiti che stava indossando: un paio di jeans attillati, lunghi fino a metà polpaccio, e delle semplici scarpe da ginnastica. Indossava anche la camicetta che aveva indossato la prima volta che erano stati a Nuova New York, la stessa camicetta che il Dottore aveva tenuto con sé come un talismano per tutto il tempo che era stato lontano da lei. Il Signore del Tempo alzò una mano e le sfiorò il colletto con le dita, il viso coperto da un velo di tristezza. Rose gli prese la mano tra le sue e poggiò un leggero bacio al centro del palmo aperto.

Lo lascò andare, subito dopo Martha rientrò nel TARDIS. “Com’è possibile?” domandò allibita. “E’ legno. È una cabina all’esterno con tutto quello spazio stipati all’interno…è più grande all’interno.”

“Davvero?” esclamò il Dottore fingendosi stupito.

“Non l’avevo mai notato!” scherzò Rose imitandolo, usando un tono di voce sbalordito. “Tu?”

“Neanch’io, parola!”

I due si sorrisero mentre raggiungevano la console. “Molto bene allora!” fece il Dottore. “Andiamo!”

“Ma c’è un equipaggio?” domandò Martha curiosa. Le sembrava ancora tutto così impossibile. Alieni sulla luna, viaggi nel tempo… “Tipo un navigatore o altro?”

“Solo noi” rispose Rose sedendosi sul sedile del capitano.

Martha le si avvicinò per guardarla meglio. “Tu sei quell’agente del tempo!” realizzò con stupore. Schioccò le dita quando riuscì a ricordarsi il nome. “Marion Smith!”

“Quello è solo un alias, scusa. Mi chiamo Rose, Rose Tyler. Viaggio con il Dottore.”

Il Dottore non riusciva a smettere di ridere mentre trafficava con i comandi. “Allora! Un viaggio per ringraziare e poi a casa, d’accordo?” per quanto trovasse brillante Martha Jones, dopo tutto quel tempo voleva stare da solo con Rose e basta. Infatti, dire che era confuso dalla sua idea di invitare Martha a bordo significare sopravvalutare estremamente il significato del termine ‘confuso’.

“Beh, sei tu che mi hai baciata” gli fece notare Martha tendendosi verso di lui con fare ammiccante. Al che il Dottore si voltò allarmato verso Rose giusto in tempo per vederla corrucciare le sopracciglia in un’espressione confusa, stupita. “ _Quello_ era una contaminazione da energia Artron” si affrettò a specificare. Non voleva certo che si ricreasse una situazione ‘alla Reinette’. Preoccupato com’era però non vide il sorriso di Rose allargarsi in un ghigno divertito.

“Ma se ti metterai in un abito più alla moda…” continuò Martha ignara di tutto.

“Ora basta.” Il Dottore non vide Rose ridere apertamente dall’altra parte della stanza. Era così preoccupato a non creare malintesi, sull’orlo di un attacco di panico, che Rose sentì immediatamente svanire anche l’ultima traccia di gelosia.

“…e poi viaggiassi per tutto l’universo solo per chiedermi di uscire…” Martha l’aveva seguito mentre si muoveva intorno alla console, con un sorriso flirtante.

“Davvero, smettila.”

Martha sospirò, cambiando immediatamente direzione. “…per la cronaca, non sarei assolutamente interessata. Solo umani per me” al che il Dottore sorrise, guardò verso Rose e finalmente si accorse che anche lei stava sorridendo e il fatto lo fece brillare dalla gioia. Lei era lì. Con lui. E gli sorrideva…sì, ma perché le sorrideva? Non era gelosa? Anche questo lo confuse.

La verità era che Rose aveva osservato Martha e aveva capito davvero in fretta che non sarebbe stata lei quella gelosa in quella stanza.

 _Peccato,_ pensò: le sarebbe piaciuto poter essere amica di quella Martha Jones. Sospirò. _Sempre gli uomini._

La ragazza ricambiò il suo sguardo. “E tu? Sei un alieno anche tu?”

“Oh, no! Umana al 100%!” le assicurò Rose mentre il Dottore saltellava intorno alla console blaterando i suoi termini spaziali.

“Pronte?” chiese loro inserendo il freno a mano, cosa che non sfuggì a Rose. La ragazza roteò gli occhi senza chiedersi _perché_ sapeva che il Dottore aveva appena inserito il freno a mano invece che toglierlo.

“No!” fece Martha in tutta sincerità ma si vedeva che non vedeva l’ora di scoprire cosa sarebbe successo.

“Sì!” esclamò Rose balzando giù dal sedile del capitano e aggrappandosi alla console accanto al Dottore. Lui le sorrise radioso e le fece l’occhiolino. “Ti ricordi ancora come ci si spedisce nel Vortice?”

“Mmh…questo?” provò Rose indicando un pulsante a caso.

Il Dottore sollevò un sopracciglio divertito. Era così facile essere felice quando era insieme a Rose Tyler. “Quello è per lo sciacquone del gabinetto, Rose!”

La ragazza rise. “Lo so! Allora…questo!” riprovò.

“Perfetto! SI VA!”

Il TARDIS cominciò a sconquassarsi violentemente. Rose e il Dottore finirono indietro, contro il sedile. Come amavano tutto quello!

Martha aveva avuto una miglior presa sulla console. “Accidenti, è un tantino turbolento!”

“Benvenuta a bordo miss Jones!” le urlò il Dottore tendendole una mano, facendo l’occhiolino a Rose.

In qualche modo Martha riuscì a stringerla senza cadere. “Piacere mio mister Smith!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccolo qui come promesso! :D è ufficialmente lunedì! ;) Questo è il brillante esempio di come credo che la presenza di Rose possa influenzare anche in minima parte il corso degli eventi…anche se ricordiamo che è Doctor Who e ci sono dei punti fissi nello spazio e nel tempo che devono semplicemente accadere (ahhh! Ma che bella scusa che ci hanno dato gli sceneggiatori di Doctor Who eh?) Altri fluff moment tra Rose e il Dottore…un vecchio amico dal bel faccione e gatti al potere. Solito vecchio Dottore insomma. AH, sì…e Martha Jones!  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto nonostante non abbia rivoluzionato l’ordine degli eventi! Un bacione e alla settimana prossima con…Shakespeare! (anche se ancora non so che titolo dargli!)


	5. Nel tuono, nel lampo, nella pioggia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Dottore porta Rose e Martha a visitare l'età Elisabettiana...e Shakespeare!

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to __be a liar;_  
But never doubt I love.

_(Hamlet – William Shakespeare)_

“La leva! La leva!” urlò il Dottore con un sorriso stampato sulla faccia, indicando con una mano il giusto comando a Rose mentre con l’altra roteava velocemente una manovella sul lato della console.

Martha li guardava affascinata. “Ma come fate a viaggiare nel tempo? Cos’è che lo fa funzionare?”

Il Dottore sollevò un sopracciglio, contrariato. “Vuoi togliere tutto il mistero e il divertimento? Rose, tu non hai mai fatto tutte queste domande!”

“Beh” rispose Rose afferrandosi alla console con entrambe le mani per contrastare l’ultimo scossone del TARDIS. “Non eri esattamente dedito alle spiegazioni quando abbiamo cominciato a viaggiare insieme, tu ed io, ti ricordo!”

“Tu non hai mai chiesto però!”

Rose riuscì in qualche modo a fare spallucce senza perdere l’equilibrio. “Hai cominciato a insegnarmi lo stesso però!” rispose lei facendogli il verso.

“Anche questo è vero. Tenetevi forte!” fece poi il Dottore mentre il TARDIS si inclinava bruscamente di lato. Rose gli aveva già visto fare quella mossa almeno un centinaio di volte ed era già pronta con la mano sul pulsante. “Questo, vero?” esclamò e lo pigiò senza aspettare che rispondesse. Con un ultimo scossone il TARDIS atterrò.

Martha fu per terra ancora prima di rendersene conto. Rose perse l’equilibrio e si sbilanciò all’indietro finendo contro il Dottore che l’afferrò per le braccia e mantenne entrambi in piedi aggrappandosi a una delle strutture di corallo.

“Accidenti!” esclamò Martha tirandosi in piedi un po’ acciaccata. “Si deve superare un esame per volare quest’affare?”

Il TARDIS fece un rumore di disappunto per essere stata chiamata ‘affare’ ma Martha non se ne accorse.

“Sì e io sono stato bocciato!” Il Dottore fece il giro della console per afferrare il cappotto e trovò Rose che glielo porgeva con un sorriso sulle labbra. Il Dottore non poté fare a meno di fissarle.

“Hai anche buttato il manuale in una supernova” gli ricordò lei.

“Beh, non ero d’accordo!” Mentre prendeva il cappotto, le sue mani sfiorarono quelle di Rose. Dovette trattenersi dal stringerle una mano e portarsela alle labbra per baciarla. Invece, lasciò di nuovo cadere gli occhi sulla camicetta che Rose stava ancora indossando e un velo di malinconia gli oscurò lo sguardo.

Rose se ne accorse e realizzò che avrebbe fatto meglio a seppellire quella camicetta nell’angolo più profondo dell’armadio. Fu lei a stringergli una mano. “Preferisci che mi cambi?”

Il Dottore la fissò, preso alla sprovvista. Non pensava di essere diventato così facile da leggere. D’istinto, aprì la bocca per negare tutto ma alla fine l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire fu: “Sì, per favore.”

Rose gli lasciò andare la mano e fece una corsa verso la propria stanza. Prima di scomparire negli infiniti corridoi del TARDIS si voltò un secondo verso di lui e gli puntò contro un dito. “Torno subito mister. Potresti approfittarne per cambiarti anche tu. Ancora non mi sono abituata a vederti tutto in blu!”

Il Dottore sorrise prima di girarsi a sua volta verso Martha. “Non toccare niente!” l’avvertì prima di addentrarsi a sua volta attraverso i corridoi. “Non voglio finire nel medioevo! Goditela finché puoi! Ti ho promesso un viaggio e un viaggio soltanto!” riecheggiò la sua voce dopo che era scomparso.

Martha rimase lì imbambolata per alcuni minuti, ancora incredula che tutto quello che stava vivendo potesse essere vero. Viaggi nel tempo, alieni…il fatto che l’avevano mollata lì ad aspettarli.

Rose riapparve nella sala di controllo quasi subito. Indossava una camicia bianca, dei jeans scuri con gli stivali e un blazer nero. Si guardò intorno. “Oh, starà di nuovo perdendo ore a scegliersi la cravatta…e poi finirà per usare sempre la stessa” gli prese il cappotto e si posizionò vicino alla porta per aspettarlo. Lanciò un’occhiata eccitata verso Martha, invitandola a raggiungerla con un cenno della testa. “Oltre questa porta potrebbe esserci qualunque cosa!”

“Dove siamo?” domandò Martha nervosa.

“Non ne ho idea! Perché non diamo un’occhiata?”

Martha spalancò gli occhi. “Ma…possiamo? Insomma…è sicuro?”

Rose aprì uno spiraglio nella porta e sbirciò fuori. “Nessuno ci sta aspettando con delle armi in mano. Direi che possiamo azzardarci a mettere fuori la testa” e spalancò la porta.

Le due ragazze uscirono insieme. Appena Martha fu fuori le cadde praticamente la mascella a terra. “Mi stai prendendo in giro…”

Rose batté le mani eccitata senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da quella strada piena di vita. “Non sono mai stata in questo periodo storico!”

Martha girò su se stessa un paio di volte. “Abbiamo davvero viaggiato nel tempo!”

In quel momento le raggiunse anche il Dottore nel suo vecchio completo marrone a righe e la solita cravatta. Osservò compiaciuto la meraviglia delle due ragazze.

Rose fece un paio di passi in avanti, non vedendo l’ora di andare a esplorare, mentre Martha si rivolse al Dottore. “Dove siamo? No, scusa, devo abituarmi a questo nuovo linguaggio: quando siamo?”

Il Dottore invece di rispondere balzò in avanti e strattonò Rose per un braccio, salvandola da una pioggia di pupù. Rose scoppiò a ridere appoggiando la schiena contro il petto del Dottore. “Da qualche parte prima dell’invenzione del gabinetto scommetto!”

Si sorrisero. “Pronta per esplorare?” le chiese prendendola sotto braccio e cominciando a farsi strada attraverso la città. Martha però li bloccò. “Possiamo andarcene in giro in questo modo?” domandò preoccupata.

I due si voltarono a fissarla sorpresi. “Certo che possiamo” rispose il Dottore confuso. “Perché chiedi?”

“Come nei film: calpesti una farfalla e cambi il destino della razza umana”

“Ecco allora…non calpestare le farfalle” fu la risposta del Dottore mentre Rose faceva di tutto per non scoppiare a ridere. “Cosa ti avranno fai fatto le farfalle?”

Martha li seguì quando ripresero a camminare. “E se…non so…e se uccidessi mio nonno?”

Il Dottore si voltò di nuovo verso Martha, con Rose ancora sottobraccio, camminando all’indietro per qualche passo. “Hai intenzione di farlo?”

“No!”

“Bene allora.” Il Dottore fece in modo che si voltassero di nuovo e ricominciassero a camminare dritti. Rose gli diede un’amichevole gomitata in un fianco, ancora trattenendo le risate. “Smettila di prenderla in giro” gli borbottò a mezza voce.

“Seriamente, Rose, tu non hai mai fatto tutte queste domande!”

Rose fece spallucce. “C’è anche da dire che nel nostro primo viaggio mi hai portata nel futuro, a vedere la fine della Terra, e ci sono quasi rimasta incenerita. Non era esattamente la mia preoccupazione principale” gli fece notare.

“No, ora ricordo! La tua preoccupazione era l’abilità telepatica del TARDIS!”

Lei sospirò. “Come cambiano i tempi, eh? Quindi…questa è Londra, vero?”

“Direi di sì…più o meno intorno…” fece un rapito calcolo. “oh, 1599.”

“Aspettate, aspettate!” li bloccò Martha, di nuovo preoccupata per qualcosa. “Avrò qualche problema? Non sarò venduta come schiava, vero?”

Il Dottore la guardò basito. “Perché dovrebbero farlo?”

“Non sono esattamente bianca, se non l’avessi notato!”

“Io non sono nemmeno umano! Cammina con aria di superiorità, funziona sempre con me. Inoltre, ti sorprenderà ma l’Inghilterra Elisabettiana non è molto differente da vostro tempo.”

“Ho sempre voluto conoscere la regina Elisabetta!” commentò Rose.

“Non ci è andata molto bene con l’ultima regina” le fece notare il Dottore con un sorriso, ripensando alla loro avventura con la regina Vittoria. Poi il suo sguardo si oscurò e il sorriso si spense quando ripensò anche a ciò che quella avventura aveva generato: l’Istituto Torchwood. Quella volta erano stati la causa della loro stessa rovina. Anche Rose ci stava pensando e gli carezzò dolcemente il braccio cercando di dargli un po’ di conforto e traendone a sua volta.

In quel momento un uomo afferrò Rose per un braccio. Era un prete, un predicatore o qualcosa del genere. “La Terra verrà consumata dalle fiamme!” minacciò. Rose sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, sorpresa, prima di riprendersi il braccio e rispondere con un sorriso smagliante. “E buona serata anche a lei!”

A quel punto si voltò verso il Dottore alzando un sopracciglio. “Proprio uguale ai nostri tempi, vero?”

“Riscaldamento globale!” ghignò lui. “E non dobbiamo dimenticarci l’intrattenimento popolare per le masse! Se ho ragione, siamo esattamente accanto a…” lasciò andare il braccio di Rose, fece scivolare la mano nella sua e corsero insieme lungo la riva del fiume, Martha a seguito.

“Era tanto che non correvo più così!” gli confidò Rose un secondo prima di voltare l’angolo e ritrovarsi davanti al Globe Theatre.

“Appena aperto” spiegò alle ragazze. “Anche se, volendo essere precisi, non è un globo. È più un tetragono, quattordici lati. E sai chi c’è dentro?” chiese voltandosi verso Rose con un sorrisetto sulla faccia e facendole quasi un balletto davanti.

“Non intenderai mica…” fece Martha strabuzzando gli occhi.

“Shakespeare!” finì Rose estasiata. “Non ci credo che andiamo a vedere Shakespeare!”

“Oh, sì!” confermò il Dottore eccitato quanto loro.

“Adoro Shakespeare!” dichiarò Rose quasi saltellando sul posto.

“Lo so!” esclamò il Dottore e si abbracciarono. “Miss Jones, Dame Tyler” fece poi offrendo un braccio a ognuna. “Posso avere l’onore di accompagnarvi a teatro?”

Rose accettò subito il braccio. “Con immenso piacere, sir Dottore!”

“Volentieri, mister Smith!” la Martha la imitò un secondo dopo. Insieme si incamminarono verso il teatro.

“Chissà che spettacolo staranno dando!” si interrogò Rose. “Molto rumore per nulla esce proprio quest’anno! È la mia commedia preferita!” allungò la testa oltre il Dottore, rivolgendosi a Martha.

“Quando andrai a casa potrai dire a tutti di aver visto Shakespeare!”

“Sì, così poi mi rinchiudono!” rise Martha.

“Oh, non credere! Lui lo fa tutto il tempo e nessuno l’hai rinchiuso per questo! Beh…tranne quella volta…” fece Rose lanciando un’occhiata divertita al Dottore che però lui non fu in grado di corrispondere. Martha avrebbe potuto andare a casa e raccontare alla sua famiglia la straordinaria avventura che stava vivendo. A chi avrebbe potuto raccontarlo Rose? La sua famiglia era ancora nell’altro universo. Lei era qui con lui, sì, ma ormai non aveva nessun altro. Il senso di colpa lo invase. Come aveva fatto a non pensarci fino a quel momento? Alla fine era successo veramente, Rose aveva perso la sua famiglia per colpa sua.

Il Dottore non si accorse che Rose aveva continuato a fissarlo, cercando di capire che cosa l’avesse reso tanto triste all’improvviso. Quello che sapeva è che non ne avrebbe parlato lì davanti a Martha e cercò di continuare col discorso che stava facendo. “Per esempio” disse a Martha sforzandosi di mantenere il sorriso sulle labbra. “Ti ha mai parlato del suo cappotto?”

Questo sembrò destare il Dottore dai suoi pensieri. “Ehi!” scattò di nuovo con un tono gioviale. “Janis Joplin mi ha regalato questo cappotto!”

Questa volta il sorriso di Rose fu spontaneo. “Vedi?”

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Lo spettacolo non era ‘Molto rumore per nulla’ ma ‘Pene d’amor perdute’. Nemmeno Shakespeare era esattamente come se l’erano immaginato. “Sembra una rockstar!” era stato il commento scherzoso di Rose dopo che Martha era riuscita a farlo salire sul palco lanciando contemporaneamente la nuova moda di gridare “Autore!” dalla platea.

Il Dottore era stato eccitato quanto le ragazze di vedere Shakespeare e quando le prime parole uscite dalla bocca del bardo erano state “Chiudete quelle boccacce a forma di fogna” la sua faccia fu davvero impagabile.

Rose gli massaggiò il braccio comprensiva. “Nessuno dovrebbe incontrare i propri eroi.”

Ancora più sorprendenti furono le parole che seguirono: l’annuncio di ‘Pene d’amor ritrovate’.

“Non sono un’esperta ma non ho mai sentito parlare di ‘Pene d’amor ritrovate’” fece Martha mentre uscivano dal teatro.

“Esatto” confermò il Dottore. “La commedia perduta. Non esiste, solo dicerie. Viene nominata nella lista delle opere ma non è mai stata ritrovata. Nessuno sa perché.”

“Ce l’avete una videocamera o qualcosa del genere?”domandò Martha pensierosa. “Potremmo registrarlo e venderlo una volta tornati a casa. Diventeremmo ricchi!”

Il Dottore si voltò a guardarla corrucciato. “No.”

“Sarebbe sbagliato?” volle sapere Martha con un sorriso. Non se l’era presa, non era stata del tutto seria dal principio a dire la verità.

“Già. Già.” Il Dottore si rivolse a Rose. “Come mai tutti quelli che decidi di portare a bordo finiscono sempre con qualche idea per arricchirsi?”

Rose rise e gli rispose con una gomitata. “Sei di nuovo maleducato” lo rimproverò. “Era solo un’idea. Adam ha fatto tutto di nascosto quella volta!”

“Tu e i tuoi bei ragazzi” sospirò il Dottore.

“Sei un bel ragazzo anche tu adesso” lo informò Rose.

“Sono tutto tranne un ragazzo.”

“Lo sei eccome” insistette Rose. “Soprattutto se paragonato a prima. Invece…” fece cambiando argomento. “Non vi è sembrato strano Shakespeare lì sul palcoscenico?”

“Oh, puoi dirlo!” scherzò Martha.

“No, ma al di là del suo aspetto. All’inizio sembrava che volesse aspettare per annunciare la data del seguito…poi all’improvviso decide che è domani?”

Il Dottore ghignò dandole una gentile spinta con la spalla. “Stai deducendo Lewis?”

“Credo proprio di sì, Serge!” il sorriso di Rose non sarebbe potuto essere più smagliante. Proprio come i vecchi tempi.

“Molto bene! Scopriremo che fine ha fatto ‘Pene d’amore ritrovate!” il Dottore guardò verso Martha. “Oh, beh. Avevo pensato di farti fare solo un viaggetto nel TARDIS ma a quanto pare dovremo allungare la nostra permanenza!”

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Trovarono facilmente ‘The Elephant’, la locanda dove soggiornava Shakespeare, e il Dottore non ebbe problemi a introdursi e a farsi avanti, come suo solito.

“Salve! Scusate. Non disturbo, vero? Il signor Shakespeare presumo!”

“Oh, no. No, no, no. Chi ti ha fatto entrare?” si lamentò Shakespeare trovandoselo davanti. “Niente autografi. Non puoi farmi un ritratto. Non chiedermi da dove prendo le mie idee. Grazie dell’interessamento.”

Mentre Shakespeare parlava il sorriso del Dottore praticamente gli colò via dalla faccia. Rose provò quasi pena per lui. Mentre Shakespeare stava chiedendo loro, più o meno gentilmente (ma diciamo meno) di andarsene, il Dottore si voltò verso Rose e le disse in tono lamentoso “Mi hanno scambiato di nuovo per un fan!”.

Rose ridacchiò. “Ma tu sei un fan!”

Martha si limitò a fissare il Bardo con aria strabiliata. Solo in quel momento Shakespeare le notò e il suo atteggiamento mutò radicalmente. “Ma guarda un po’” fece adocchiando le due ragazze. “Sedetevi accanto a me. Voi due” fece poi agli altri due uomini seduti al suo tavolo, “andate a cucire i costumi!”

“Forza ragazzi” sospirò Dolly Bailey, la locandiera, scortando fuori i due uomini. “Penso che William abbia trovato la sua nuova musa!”

“Dolce signora, prego sedete.” Shakespeare si alzò in piedi e porse la mano a Rose, aiutandola a sedersi. “Quali inusuali vestiti indossate, così…attillati” aggiunse apprezzando il modo in cui i pantaloni di Rose le avviluppavano le gambe e il sedere.

Il Dottore le si sedette accanto con una smorfia, lanciando una fredda occhiata verso Shakespeare. Tirò fuori la carta psichica interrompendolo. “Io sono Sir Dottore del TARDIS e queste sono le mie compagne: Dame Rose del Powell Estate e Miss Martha Jones!”

“Perché tu ti becchi il titolo e io niente?” borbottò Martha verso Rose. “È la seconda volta che lo fa!”

“Siamo stati insigniti dalla regina Vittoria!” le rispose Rose chinandosi leggermente verso di lei.

Shakespeare spostò l’attenzione da Rose alla carta psichica, curioso. “Interessante” dichiarò. “Quel pezzo di carta è bianco.”

Il Dottore lo fissò ammirato. “Oh, è…molto intelligente. Questo ne è la prova. Davvero geniale.”

Martha li interruppe confusa. “No, c’è scritto proprio qui: Sir Dottore, Dame Rose e Martha Jones. Dice così!”

“E io dico che è bianca” insistette Shakespeare senza nessuna esitazione.

“È una carta psichica” spiegò Rose per Martha. “Mostra agli altri quello che vuole che vedano! Une meraviglia. Oh, no!” esclamò mettendosi una mano sulla bocca.

“Cosa?” le chiese il Dottore.

“Dov’è finita la mia? Devo averla lasciata in ospedale. Non ci posso credere…”

Il Dottore le sorrise. “Stai tranquilla, andremo a recuperarla!”

“‘Psichica’?” ripeté Shakespeare incuriosito. “Mai sentito prima d’ora e le parole sono il mio mestiere. Chi siete voi, esattamente? Piuttosto, chi solo le deliziose fanciulle che vi accompagnano?” disse spostando di nuovo l’attenzione sulle ragazze.

“Vengono da un paese lontano” interloquì il Dottore, vagamente irritato, cosa che Rose non mancò di notare. “…Freedonia.”

Rose trattenne a stento una risata.

In quel momento un uomo entrò nella stanza. Era il censore o, come si era definito lui, ‘sovrintendente agli spettacoli’ che non potendo avere immediatamente il copione vietò la rappresentazione dell’opera.

Dopo che se ne fu andato il Dottore, Rose e Martha restarono al tavolo con Shakespeare. Entrambe le ragazze erano estremamente affascinate dal Bardo e il dottore dovette restarsene lì a guardare mentre ‘Will’ ci provava spudoratamente con la sua Rose. Sì, la sua Rose. Non si era più sentito così geloso da quando aveva gli occhi blu e la giacca di pelle. Più e più volte nel corso della serata aveva provato il desiderio di lanciarsi oltre il tavolo, afferrare Shakespeare per la giacca e scagliarlo contro il muro intimandogli di tenere le mani lontane dalla sua Rose. L’unica cosa che l’aveva fermato fino a quel momento erano i teneri sguardi che Rose gli lanciava dall’altra parte del tavolo che riuscivano a farlo sciogliere e calmare istantaneamente.

“Tutto qui?” stava dicendo invece Martha. “Il mistero di ‘Pene d’amor ritrovate’ è tutto qui? Pensavo ci fosse qualcosa di più…boh…misterioso.”

Sentirono un urlo in lontananza. Scattarono tutti e quattro in piedi e corsero in strada. Trovarono Lynley, il censore, agonizzante, che vomitava quella che sembrava acqua.

“Che gli sta succedendo?” disse Martha con gli occhi spalancati.

“Dottore, aiutalo!” esclamò Rose.

Martha e il Dottore si lanciarono in avanti per cercare d’aiutarlo che non c’era niente che potessero fare. Un momento dopo era morto.

“Non ho mai visto una morte simile” mormorò il Dottore accucciandosi accanto a Martha. “I suoi polmoni sono pieni d’acqua. È affogato. Non saprei come. Un…un colpo al cuore? Una lama invisibile?” si alzò di nuovo in piedi e si rivolse alla locandiera. “Brava donna, questo pover’uomo è morto per un improvviso squilibrio degli umori. Una dipartita naturale e sfortunata. Chiamate un conestabile, fatelo portare via.”

Rose era rimasta accanto a Shakespeare per tutto il tempo. Non avendo conoscenze mediche sufficienti per dare una mano, aveva preferito non intralciare. Guardava dispiaciuta il corpo senza vita del censore: non era stato un uomo piacevole ma certo non meritava di morire.

Quando Lilith, una delle cameriere della locanda, le passò accanto per andare a chiamare il conestabile, notò qualcosa di strano. I capelli della donna erano stati mossi da un vento che non c’era. C’era qualcosa di strano. Senza pensarci due volte, decise di seguirla.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Martha guardò confusa il Dottore. “Perché hai detto così?”

“Sono ancora dei secoli buio. Se avessi detto loro la verità avrebbero pensato alla stregoneria!”

“Ok, cos’è stato allora?”

“Stregoneria” mormorò il Dottore e si alzò in piedi. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulla folla. Trovò subito Shakespeare ma non… Sentì il sangue ghiacciarglisi nelle vene.

“Dov’è Rose?” esclamò con voce malferma. Corse verso Shakespeare e lo afferrò per le spalle, oh, l’ironia. “Dov’è Rose?” urlò. “Era qui con te! Dov’è andata?”

Shakespeare lo fissò negli occhi, improvvisamente preoccupato. “Non l’ho vista…era qui…Era ancora qui quando Lynley è morto, ne sono sicuro.”

Il Dottore fece un passo indietro, quasi barcollando. Si passò le mani tremanti nei capelli. Dove poteva essere andata? Continuò a guardarsi intorno freneticamente sperando di individuarla tra la folla. Strinse le mani a pugno restando quasi con una ciocca dei suoi stessi capelli tra le dita. _Pensa, pensa, pensa._ Doveva decidere cosa fare. Dove cominciare a cercarla. Si stava odiando in quel momento. Non solo l’aveva persa di vista. Persa. Di nuovo! Ma non riusciva nemmeno a decidere cosa fare.

“Torniamo alla locanda” propose Martha esitante. Non l’aveva mai visto così. “Potremmo aspettarla lì.”

Il Dottore si voltò a guardarla furente e Martha indietreggiò sotto la durezza del suo sguardo. “Potrebbe esserle successo qualcosa. Qualcuno ha ucciso quest’uomo. Potrebbero averla rapita!” Chiuse gli occhi, sospirò riacquistando almeno un po’ della sua calma. Li riaprì. “Martha: torna alla locanda con Shakespeare. Io la vado a cercare e se per qualche ragione torna, come hai detto tu, allora aspettatemi. Hai capito?” Martha sobbalzò. Sentì le parole bloccarsi in gola. Chi era quell’uomo? Non era l’uomo che aveva aiutato nell’ospedale. La spaventava, aveva una tempesta che gli turbinava nello sguardo. “Hai capito?” le ripeté alzando la voce.

Martha annuì freneticamente. “Ho capito!” Guardò il Dottore correre dall’altra parte della strada e scomparire in un vicolo. Lasciò andare il fiato che non si era nemmeno accorta di trattenere.

“Vieni, Martha” le disse Shakespeare. “Fai come ha detto.”

La ragazza lo seguì docilmente, stava tremando. “Non l’avevo mai visto così. Sembravano gli occhi di un folle.”

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

“Qualcuno potrebbe dire che l’essere nel secolo sbagliato non giustifica il perdersi nella città dove si è cresciuti” si disse Rose quando riuscì _finalmente_ a ritrovare la strada per la locanda di Shakespeare. “Il Dottore mi ucciderà…ma ne è valsa la pena.”

Sentì qualcuno che la chiamava: la voce del Dottore che urlava il suo nome ancora e ancora.

“Dottore!” chiamò lei a suo volta, mettendosi a correre in direzione della voce. “Sono qui!” Girò un angolo ed entrò in un vicolo. Il Dottore la stava guardando dal lato opposto. La chiamò ancora una volta prima di cominciare a correre verso di lei. Sentire il proprio nome sulle sue labbra le fece salire le lacrime agli occhi. Si mosse verso di lui a sua volta e si incontrarono a metà strada in un violento abbraccio che li fece cadere per terra.

Non sapeva cosa si era aspettata ma non che il Dottore scoppiasse a ridere una volta che l’ebbe stretta tra le sue braccia. Le baciò i capelli e la strinse a sé con maggiore forza.

“Dopo tutto questo tempo, pensavo avessi imparato a non andartene in giro in questo modo!”

“Amante del pericolo. Sono io!” rispose Rose ricambiando l’abbraccio. “Dottore, ho scoperto una cosa importante!”

“Sono tutto orecchie” le sorrise il Dottore poggiandole un altro bacio tra i capelli. L’aiutò ad alzarsi in piedi e l’abbracciò di nuovo. Stretti ancora uno nelle braccia dell’altro, si incamminarono verso la locanda. Rose cominciò a parlare ma non notò il pallore del viso del Dottore o il velo di sudore che gli imperlava la fronte. I Signori del Tempo non sudano per la fatica, certo non per aver corso, Rose avrebbe capito che la causa di quei sintomi erano stati la preoccupazione per lei. La disperazione al solo pensiero di averla persa di nuovo.

“Ho trovato delle streghe” gli disse. “Credo siano alieni ma si comportano come streghe. Le ho seguite fino al loro covo e ho sentito quello che dicevano. Ha tutto a che fare con ‘Pene d’amor ritrovate’! Sono state loro a far anticipare la rappresentazione, ne sono sicura. Non so come, ma ha tutto a che fare con Shakespeare!”

“Rose Tyler, sei brillante” le sorrise il Dottore. Normalmente a quel punto le avrebbe perso la mano e avrebbero corso insieme fino alla locanda ma in quel momento non voleva altro che continuare a stringerla contro di sé.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Quando raggiunsero la stanza di Shakespeare, Rose e il Dottore si tenevano ancora stretti uno all’altro.

“Rose! Stai bene!” esclamò Martha con un sospiro di sollievo quando li vide entrare dalla porta. Rose le sorrise a sua volta: nonostante sapesse che Martha aveva dei riguardi nei suoi confronti a causa di una chiara gelosia che provava a causa del Dottore, le fece piacere saperla preoccupata per lei.

Rose raccontò anche a loro quello che aveva sentito dire dalle streghe. “Non devi finire di scrivere la commedia!” concluse guardando Shakespeare che a sua volta la fissava perplesso. “Pensa a prima, sul palco: non è strano il modo in cui hai deciso di anticipare la commedia? Così, dal nulla?”

L’uomo alzò le spalle. “Sono un artista. Prendo le decisioni così come mi si presentano!”

“Non me la bevo” gli disse Martha. “E quella non è stata l’unica cosa strana successa oggi!”

“Ci sono stati molti strani eventi questa notte” acconsentì Shakespeare. “Non posso privare la mia compagnia del lavoro in base a delle ipotesi. Mi dispiace: non è abbastanza.”

“Per me lo è” intervenne il Dottore.

Shakespeare si appoggiò alla scrivania e lo osservò. “Sì, per voi lo è” ripeté senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello strano uomo che aveva davanti. Così misterioso, che aveva mostrato un lato della sua natura che, ne era certo, non rivelava così spesso. “Come può un uomo così giovane avere degli occhi così vecchi?”

“Leggo molto.”

“Una risposta banale, anch’io faccio così. Ma se è vero che leggete tanto…” aggiunse spostando per un secondo lo sguardo da lui a Rose, poi di nuovo su di lui. “Saprete che certi amori, così intensi, si trovano solo nelle opere letterarie. Di solito.” Guardò Martha. “Tu lo guardi come se fossi stupita della sua stessa esistenza. È molto più un mistero per te di quanto non lo sia per me. E tu,” continuò accennando a Rose “per te è diverso. Tu lo guardi come lui guarda te.”

Shakespeare sospirò. Mostrò loro la porta prima di sedersi dietro la scrivania. “Ora andate. Ho una commedia da finire.”

“Ti prego, ripensaci!” insistette Rose.

Shakespeare la guardò sornione. “Potrei, forse, se una musa restasse a ispirarmi.”

“No” rispose subito il Dottore. Rose invece lo studiò per qualche secondo prima di accettare.

“Rose, non se ne parla” intervenne il Dottore ma Rose lo zittì con un gesto della mano.

“Sono in grado di badare a me stessa, ricordi?”

Il Dottore chiuse gli occhi. “Mi fido di te” disse e uscì dalla stanza seguito da Martha. Sul pianerottolo incontrarono Dolly, la locandiera. “Vi ho preparato una stanza, sir Dottore. È giusto dall’altra parte del pianerottolo. C’è un solo letto purtroppo ma non credo vi servirà posto per tre questa notte” confessò loro facendo l’occhiolino. “Mastro Shakespeare è un grande amatore!”

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Il Dottore spalancò violentemente la porta della loro stanza e lasciò entrare Martha prima di sbattersela alle spalle con un gesto irato.

Martha accese una candela e attraversò la stanza. Era felice che Rose stesse bene ma non poteva impedirsi di essere gelosa di lei. Cosa aveva lei per meritare tutta quest’attenzione? Prima il Dottore, ora Shakespeare. Perché? Soprattutto il Dottore: perché? Non stavano insieme, l’avevano detto loro stessi…e poi aveva baciato lei, non Rose! Invece eccolo lì a camminare nervosamente su e giù per la stanza, a prendersela con oggetti inanimati.

“Non è esattamente un cinque stelle, vero?” gli disse sperando di distrarlo facendo conversazione.

Il Dottore alzò lo sguardo su di lei. “Oh, ho visto di peggio. Una volta io e Rose abbiamo dovuto dormire in una palude infestata dai coccodrilli perché il TARDIS era finita in un pantano e non riuscivamo ad aprire le porte!” poi ricominciò la sua incessante marcia per la stanza. Se avesse continuato così avrebbe fatto un solco nel pavimento.

“Non ho nemmeno lo spazzolino da denti” gli disse ma lui si limitò a frugarsi nelle tasche e a passargliene uno senza neanche rallentare. Provò ancora. “Allora, come facciamo? C’è un solo letto.”

Il Dottore si passò nervosamente le mani nei capelli e ci si buttò sopra, le mani appoggiate in grembo, guardando fisso davanti a sé con un’espressione truce. “Ci arrangeremo.”

Martha sorrise avvicinandosi a sua volta al letto. Non si era aspettata un evolversi degli eventi in quel tipo di direzione. “Allora…magia e cose simili! Questa sì che è una sorpresa. Sembra quasi Harry Potter!” gli confidò, ma il Dottore non la stava ascoltando.

Scattò in piedi. “Basta, ci sta mettendo troppo tempo” borbottò dirigendosi verso la porta con delle lunghe falcate ma Martha lo fermò.

“Rose sta cercando di salvare la situazione, dopotutto” gli ricordò timidamente quando il Dottore le riservò un’occhiataccia. “Insomma non possiamo sapere cosa stanno facendo, non dovremmo pensar male. E anche se fosse…ecco…Rose è libera di fare quello che vuole, no? Non state insieme mi sembra d’aver capito!”

“Siamo insieme” farfugliò il Dottore dal centro della stanza. “Ma non stiamo insieme _insieme_ ” e ricominciò a camminare per la stanza. Martha non poté far altro che stare lì a osservarlo. Doveva cercare di distrarlo o avrebbe continuato così per tutta la notte. “È un tipo affascinante Shakespeare, vero?” e nel momento stesso in cui quelle parole le uscirono dalla bocca avrebbe voluto mordersi la lingua. Cos’era, cretina?

“Sì. Sì, è così” concordò il Dottore con voce piatta. “Mettiti a dormire. Domani ti riporto a casa.” Si lasciò cadere sulla panca di legno davanti alla porta con un tonfo. Avrebbe aspettato lì che Rose tornasse.

“Bene!” sbottò Martha e soffiò sulla candela.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

“Cosa posso fare per convincerti?” domandò Rose spazientita per l’ennesima volta. “Delle persone potrebbero restare ferite. Non t’importa?”

“Mi importa, Rose. Ma è più importante che i miei uomini guadagnino la loro paga. Almeno finché non ne siamo certi.”

“Ne sono certa! Le ho sentite!”

“Hai sentito delle streghe tramare contro di me in una casa che non sei più in grado di ritrovare.”

“Mi ricordo il nome della via, circa. Era tipo Holly Street…o Hollow Street…”

“All Hallows Street?”

“Quello!”

“Che ironia” rispose Shakespeare. Voleva aiutare questi viaggiatori ma non a discapito della sua compagnia. Si sporse oltre la scrivania per prendere la mano di Rose nella sua e le sfiorò le nocche con le labbra. Lei cercò di riprendersi la mano ma lui la trattenne con gentilezza. “Il Dottore non è abbastanza per te. Lo vedo come lo guardi e vedo anche come lui guarda te. Eppure lui non è qui. Posso consolarti io” e si chinò per baciarla ma Rose si tirò indietro.

“Non ho bisogno di essere consolata. Lui è tutto ciò che voglio” con questo liberò la mano e si alzò in piedi. “Ti prego, Shakespeare” provò un’ultima volta. “Ripensaci prima che qualcun altro si faccia male. Ho visto quelle streghe, le ho sentite, devi credermi. Chiunque esse siano, hanno in mente qualcosa e ha a che fare con la rappresentazione di domani.”

“Non posso.”

A quel punto lei sospirò e lasciò la stanza.

Mentre faceva le scale realizzò una cosa. Era un’ora che lo ripeteva a Shakespeare: era lo spettacolo, non solo l’opera. Ma perché? Uno spettacolo, il pubblico che si infiamma. Il teatro sarebbe diventato una sorta di catalizzatore per qualcosa! Ma certo!

Fece gli ultimi scalini di corsa ed entrò silenziosamente nella stanza, nel caso Martha stesse dormendo. Immaginò che il Dottore fosse sveglio. Lo vide subito, stravaccato sulla panca intento a sonnecchiare con gli occhi semichiusi. Cercò Martha con lo sguardo: la vide addormentata sul letto e non poté fare a meno di provare un’ondata di sollievo per la distribuzione dei posti ‘letto’.

Si avvicinò al Dottore e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla per chiamare la sua attenzione. Lui sobbalzò e aprì completamente gli occhi. Le circondò d’istinto la vita con un braccio. Le sussurrò vicino all’orecchio, ancora mezzo addormentato. “Perché ci hai messo tanto? Cos’è successo?”

“Io ho cercato di convincerlo. Lui ha cercato di baciarmi” gli disse sedendosi accanto a lui sulla panca. “Nient’altro.”

Lui scivolò di lato per farle spazio, senza scioglierla dall’abbraccio. Si sedette un po’ di sbieco, una gamba lasciata penzolare di lato, l’altra piegata e appoggiata sulla panca in modo che lei potesse sedercisi in mezzo senza rischiare di cadere. Rose appoggiò la guancia contro il suo petto e il Dottore chinò la testa per sfiorarle il collo con le labbra senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Rose sapeva che il Dottore aveva una temperatura corporea inferiore alla sua ma non l’avrebbe mai detto in quel momento, sentendo le sue labbra bollenti accarezzarle la pelle, e venne scossa da un brivido di piacere.

Il Dottore la strinse di più a sé, circondandola anche con l’altro braccio, credendo che avesse freddo. “Mia” mormorò mentre scivolava nel sonno. “Solo mia” e si addormentò.

Qualunque cosa avesse da dirgli, decise Rose, poteva aspettare fino al mattino dopo.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Di nuovo, un urlò nella notte li destò.

Si svegliarono di scatto. Come Martha aprì gli occhi e si tirò a sedere, vide Rose ancora tra le braccia del Dottore e, finalmente, capì. Quanto era stata stupida.

Raggiunsero di corsa la stanza di Shakespeare. Dolly giaceva per terra priva di sensi…o morta. Il Dottore si chinò per verificare mentre Rose e Martha corsero alla finestra aperta dove riuscirono a vedere la strega volare via a cavallo di una scopa. Senza pensarci due volte, Rose scavalcò il cornicione per correrle dietro.

“Le è ceduto il cuore. È morta di paura” diagnosticò il Dottore.

Martha lo interruppe mentre Rose raggiungeva il terreno e cominciava a correre dietro a Lilith. Il Dottore e Martha le furono subito dietro.

“È una cosa che fa spesso?” domandò Martha con il fiatone.

“Credevo le fosse passato questo vizio. Oh, no, no, no. Persa di nuovo. Non è possibile!” esclamò il Dottore. Per un secondo Martha lo guardò preoccupata, temendo che cominciasse a comportarsi di nuovo come aveva fatto prima. Quando sembrò di no lo trascinò in uno dei vicoli dove le sembrava di aver visto scomparire la chioma bionda di Rose. Girarono l’angolo e la videro.

Rose e una strega, ma non Lilith, che la stava tenendo per il collo.

“Rose!” strillò il Dottore correndo in avanti ma la strega gli fece cenno di bloccarsi.

“È solo svenuta” lo avvertì. “Ma se fai un altro passo le apro la gola.” Il Dottore si immobilizzò.

“Vuoi essere tu il primo a morire?”

“Beh, se stai veramente cercando un volontario…” cominciò il Dottore esitante mentre faceva lavorare freneticamente il cervello. Non erano streghe, erano alieni, questo era evidente. Ma chi? Chi? “…solo lasciala andare!”

“No, Dottore!” esclamò Martha allarmata.

La strega scoppiò a ridere. “Cosa credi di poter fare, povero mortale? Non hai potere su di me!”

“No, ma c’è potere nelle parole. Rose continuava a dirlo: tutto ha a che fare con l’opera. Il teatro. Lo spettacolo. Le parole che lo compongono…se solo potessi trovare quella giusta. Se capissi chi sei…”

“Nessuno sulla Terra ci conosce!”

“È una fortuna che sia qui, dunque. Ora…pensa, pensa, pensa…Umanoide, femmina…ma le parole? Perché le parole sono così importanti? Servono a incanalare l’energia…ma cos’hanno a che fare con Shakespeare? Cosa sappiamo, Martha?”

La ragazza lo guardò in preda al panico. “I sonetti hanno quattordici versi?”

Il Dottore si voltò verso di lei stupefatto. “Brillante, Martha Jones! I sonetti hanno quattordici versi! Come il Globe! A-ah!” esclamò estasiato. “Forme e parole per incanalare l’energia! Quattordici! Le quattordici stelle della Configurazione Planetaria di Rexel! Creatura, io ti nomino…CARRIONITE!”

La strega strillò in preda al dolore e venne avvolta da una luce abbagliante. Il Dottore balzò in avanti tentando di afferrare Rose ma era troppo lontano. Quando le raggiunse la strega era sparita e aveva portato Rose con sé.

Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio prendendo a pugni il suolo. “Continua a scivolarmi dalle dita” gemette.

Martha lo raggiunse di corsa e gli strinse una spalla. “Dottore, cos’è successo?”

Il Signore del Tempo levò lo sguardo su di lei. Dovette fissarla per alcuni secondi prima di vederla veramente. “L’ho nominata. Il potere dei nomi. Una magia molto antica.”

Si sentirono chiamare. Martha si voltò e vide Shakespeare correre verso di loro. “È tutto vero, dunque. Rose aveva ragione!”

“Se ci avessi dato retta fin dall’inizio questo non sarebbe successo!” gli urlò contro Martha.

“Dobbiamo aiutarla!” urlò il Dottore balzando in piedi. Era frenetico. Perché Rose continuava a sfuggirgli?

“So dove l’hanno portata!” disse loro Shakespeare mostrando loro una mappa. “Rose si è ricordata il nome del luogo dove sorge la casa delle streghe. All Hallows Street, guardate: è qui” disse indicandola.

Il Dottore si passò le mani nei capelli. “Devo andare da lei” si disse ma non riusciva a muoversi.

“Dottore?” domandò Martha confusa.

“Se salvassi lei ma lasciassi finire il mondo…non me lo perdonerebbe mai. Ah!” esclamò spazientito. “Devo pensare in fretta. Cosa vogliono le Carrioniti? Il teatro, abbiamo detto. Il Globe, lo spettacolo, la commedia. A-ah!” si rivolse a Shakespeare. “Cosa facevi dopo che Rose se n’è andata?”

“Stavo finendo la commedia.”

“Cosa succede nell’ultima pagina?”

Shakespeare scrollò le spalle. “I ragazzi conquistano le ragazze, danzano un po’, tutto diverte e stimola l’interesse come sempre…a parte le ultimissime battute” realizzò. “La cosa buffa è che non ricordo di averle scritte.”

“Ci siamo!” esclamò il Dottore. “Ecco a cosa serviva la commedia! Ti hanno usato! Ti hanno dato le parole finali come un incantesimo, un codice! La giusta combinazione di parole, nel posto giusto, con la forma del Globe…è un convertitore di energia! Bisogna fermare lo spettacolo” realizzò e si bloccò. Se andava al teatro, non poteva andare da Rose.

Martha si intromise. “Vai a All Hallows Street, Dottore. Io e Shakespeare fermeremo lo spettacolo!”

Il Dottore le sorrise. “Molto Bene, Martha Jones! Allons-y!”

E si separarono.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Una volta trovata la strada, non fu difficile individuale la casa, la cui porta si limitò ad aprirsi davanti al Dottore, invitandolo ad entrare. Salì di corsa le scale saltando gli scalini due a due fino ad arrivare alla soffitta. Scostò il telo che fungeva da porta ed entrò: tutto in quella stanza diceva ‘strega’. La prima cosa che vide fu Rose che giaceva per terra priva di sensi e le si inginocchiò accanto, incurante di Lilith che lo fissava dall’altra parte della stanza.

“Cosa le avete fatto?” le urlò adirato.

Lilith sospirò con una scrollata di spalle. “Le parole hanno avuto minor impatto su di lei. Madre ha dovuto tanto faticare per trovare il suo nome. In quanto a te, sir Dottore.” La donna gli puntò contro il dito ghignando malevola ma non successe niente. “Affascinante. Non c’è nessun nome” commentò colpita, scrutandolo. “Perché un uomo dovrebbe voler nascondere il suo con tanta disperazione?”

“Il potere dei nomi non ha nessun effetto su di me” sibilò il Dottore a denti stretti. “Ora dimmi come posso risvegliare Rose!”

Lilith non batté ciglio. “Buffo” fu la sua unica risposta. “È curioso come il suo nome abbia più effetto su di te che su di lei. Rose” provò a dire, quasi come esperimento.

Il Dottore balzò in piedi. “Smettila. Non sei degna di pronunciare il suo nome” le si avvicinò minaccioso. “Le Carrioniti sono scomparse. Dove siete andate?”

Lilith fece schioccare la lingua, infastidita dalla memoria. “Gli Eterni trovarono la parola per bandirci nell’Oscurità Profonda.”

“Come avete fatto a fuggire?”

“Nuove parole. Nuove e scintillanti” rispose la strega con la sua voce sensuale. “Prodotte da una mente senza pari.”

Il Dottore capì. “Shakespeare.”

“Suo figlio morì. Il dolore di un genio…un dolore senza misura. La follia fu sufficiente per consentirci l’accesso.”

Il Dottore osservò l’immagine di Shakespeare che la strega evocò nel calderone. Il dolore di un genio. La perdita. Come gli suonava familiare. Alzò lo sguardo su Lilith. “Quante di voi?”

“Solo noi tre. Ma la commedia di questa sera riporterà indietro le altre. Poi la razza umana sarà epurata, come la peste. E da questo mondo, ricondurremo l’universo lungo le vecchie vie del sangue e della magia.”

Il Dottore si grattò distrattamente dietro un orecchio avvicinandolesi. “Avete un’agenda fitta di impegni. Ma…prima…dovrete passare sul mio corpo” dichiarò a pochi centimetri da lei.

Lilith lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul suo viso e ghignò. “Oh, che gran piacere sarebbe” rispose avvicinandosi a lui ancora di più. Gli occhi le scintillarono quando notò qualcosa sulla sua giacca. “Considerando che il mio nemico ha una così affascinante e piacevole forma.”

Gli passò le mani sulle spalle, sensuale e provocatoria, raccogliendo qualcosa tra pollice e indice senza che il Dottore se ne accorgesse. Era un capello di Rose.

Il Dottore sembrò trattenere una risata. “Oh, questa è una forma di magia che non funzionerà con me.”

Lilith sorrise contro la sua bocca. “Vediamo” rispose passandogli una mano sugli occhi. Quando la levò e il Dottore riaprì gli occhi si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Rose che gli sorrideva mentre gli accarezzava un lato del viso col dorso della mano.

Lui deglutì. Sapeva che si trattava di Lilith: Rose era ancora svenuta alle sue spalle. Sapeva che era un trucco ma non poté impedire ai suoi cuori di cominciare a battere all’impazzata.

“Non funziona, eh?” disse Lilith con la voce di Rose, con le labbra di Rose, con l’aspetto di Rose. Gli passò le mani nei capelli, ne afferrò una ciocca e lo strattonò, costringendolo ad abbassare la testa, in modo che le sue labbra entrassero a contatto con le proprie.

Non era Rose, il Dottore continuava a ripeterselo, ma non riuscì a costringersi a non schiudere le labbra e lasciarla entrare. A rispondere al bacio. Sentì Rose- Lilith... Lilith, si corresse, sorridere contro le sue labbra.

Gli succhiò il labbro inferiore con forza mentre lasciava scivolare una mano contro il suo petto. Il Dottore poteva sentire le unghie raschiare leggermente contro il tessuto della sua camicia, trovarono una fessura tra un bottone e l’altro e vi si insinuarono, continuando la loro lenta discesa a contatto con la pelle del Dottore. Fu attraversato da un brivido quando la mano di Rose, che però apparteneva a Lilith, superò la vita dei pantaloni e continuò a scendere, appoggiandosi contro il suo membro teso. Il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire un rantolo, ancora contro la sua bocca. Lei lo baciò con forza. Erano anni che non gli succedeva, era sempre riuscito a controllare bene quegli impulsi. Certo, prima che arrivasse Rose.

Lei mosse la mano, provocando quella frizione tanto temuta e desiderata, e strinse le dita intorno all’erezione. Il Dottore gemette. Si appoggiò in avanti, all’istintiva ricerca di un maggior contatto fisico. “Rose” ansimò. Poi sentì un rumore alle sue spalle, di qualcuno che si muoveva.

“Dottore?” disse la voce di Rose. La vera Rose, che aveva cominciato a ridestarsi, e il Dottore si rese conto di cosa stava facendo. Allontanò Lilith da sé con uno spintone e si voltò di scatto. Si ricompose.

La Carrionite riacquistò il proprio aspetto e rimase a fissarlo con un ghigno divertito mentre il Dottore correva da Rose per aiutarla. Solo allora il Dottore si voltò di nuovo verso di lei e vide che stava stringendo una ciocca dei suoi capelli tra le dita.

Spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. “Perché l’hai fatto? A cosa ti serve quella?”

“È un souvenir” rise la strega, passandosela sulla guancia mentre il Dottore tendeva una mano a Rose per aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi. “Beh, ridammela!”

Lilith si buttò indietro, spalancando la finestra alle sue spalle e tenendosi fuori dalla portata del Signore del Tempo. “Questo non vale” borbottò lui.

“Oh, Dottore, abbiamo già avuto abbastanza scambi per questa sera, non credi?” lo derise la strega. “Temici, Dottore. Per le Carrioniti gli uomini non sono altro che marionette” ed estrasse un pupazzo da sotto la tunica, poi cominciò a fissargli i capelli del Dottore sulla testa.

“Puoi chiamarlo magia ma per me è un modulo di replicazione del DNA. Come il trucco di prima.”

Lilith rise. “Oh, ma non era forse uno splendido trucco? Non mi sei sembrato poi così contrario alla fine” gli fece sollevando un sopracciglio e accoltellò il pupazzo senza esitazione prima di sparire.

Il Dottore strillò e cadde all’indietro, praticamente sopra a Rose, che lo afferrò. Le ginocchia le cedettero sotto il suo peso e finì per terra stringendolo tra le braccia.

“Dottore!” lo chiamò dandogli dei buffetti sulle guance per farlo rinvenire. Il Signore del Tempo aprì gli occhi e si guardarono. “Ciao” gli fece lei, felice che stesse bene. Rose non sapeva come aveva fatto a finire lì ma le era bastato guardarsi intorno per farsene un’idea ben precisa.

Il Dottore la fissò per qualche secondo, poi si schiarì la gola. “Ciao” le rispose con una voce roca e più bassa di un’ottava. Si tirò in piedi ma venne attraversato da una fitta al petto, urlò dal dolore. Di nuovo, Rose lo sostenne. “Cosa succede?” strillò allarmata.

“Ho solo un cuore che funziona. Come fate voi umani a resistere? Devo farlo ripartire: colpiscimi! Colpiscimi sul petto!”

Senza esitare Rose chiuse la mano a pugno e l’abbassò contro il suo petto con forza.

“Ora sulla schiena!” rantolò il Dottore chinandosi in avanti. Rose fece come le era stato detto. “Perfetto!” esclamò il Dottore facendo schioccare qualche osso e balzando finalmente in piedi.

Si sorrisero. Rose aspettò che la stringesse in uno dei loro classici abbracci alla ‘stiamo tutti bene’, ma il Dottore si limitò a prenderla per mano e a correre con lei fino al Globe.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Sconfissero le streghe e salvarono il mondo…di nuovo.

Il teatro era vuoto ormai. Shakespeare se ne stava seduto sul palco accanto a Rose e a Martha, nel particolare un po’ troppo all’interno dello spazio personale di Rose.

“Shakespeare” lo ammonì la ragazza quando lui provò di nuovo a baciarla.

L’uomo sorrise, accettando il rifiuto. “Il Dottore potrebbe non baciarti mai” l’ammonì ma Rose gli mise le mani sulle labbra e lo allontanò gentilmente da sé.

“Ho fatto la mia scelta. Tanti e tanti anni fa.”

“E poi so per certo che hai una moglie in campagna!” si intromise Martha, cercando di dare una mano a Rose. Da quanto aveva capito come stavano le cose tra Rose e il Dottore, aveva deciso di aiutarla come meglio poteva. Era stata così stupida, come aveva fatto a non notarlo quando era stato tutto esattamente sotto i suoi occhi? Per fortuna se n’era accorta prima che la sua simpatia diventasse una cotta vera e propria.

In quel momento comparve il Dottore da dietro le quinte. “Bel magazzino di attrezzi là dietro” commentò. “Rose, guarda che cos’ho trovato!”

Rose scoppiò a ridere. “Sembra un Sycorax!”

“Sycorax? Bella parola. Ruberò anche questa se permettete” commentò Shakespeare.

“Dovrei farmi dare il dieci percento. Come va la vostra testa?”

“Fa ancora male.”

“Ecco, vi ho portato questo” esclamò il Dottore legando un collarino intorno al collo del Bardo. Le ragazze lo guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere.

Il Dottore ridacchiò con loro. “Comunque…è ora di andare. Ho un bell’attico nel TARDIS dove questa gente potrà urlare per l’eternità.” Si chinò a prendere la sfera luminosa dove avevano imprigionato le streghe. Se guardava con attenzione poteva ancora vederle raschiare contro le lisce pareti della sfera, senza speranza di uscire. Rose lo osservò diventare silenzioso mentre si rigirava la sfera tra le mani. Era da quando avevano lasciato la casa delle streghe che si comportava in modo strano.

Il Dottore si scosse. “E poi, devo riportare Martha a Freedonia.”

“Attraverso il tempo e lo spazio?” chiese Shakespeare con indifferenza.

Il Dottore sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia. “Come?”

“Voi venite da un altro mondo, come le Carrionite, Martha viene dal futuro e Rose…non sono molto sicuro di sapere da dove viene Rose” spiegò pensieroso.

“Futuro” confermò Rose “e altro universo” aggiunse.

“Incredibile” esclamò il Dottore meravigliato. “Voi siete incredibile.”

“Siamo simili in molti versi” gli confidò Shakespeare. “Perdita. Dolore. Follia. Sono cose che anche voi avete sperimentato, non è così? Ma voi siete più fortunato di me: l’unica cosa che posso fare è continuare a vivere, a parlare, a sperare. Devo, non sono buono a nient’altro. Ma voi? Voi avete di nuovo una ragione per vivere…eppure ve la lasciate scivolare dalle dita. Ancora e ancora.”

Il Dottore lo ascoltò, un bagliore di dolore e vergogna negli occhi. Spostò lo sguardo su Rose e vide che lo stava fissando. Il Dottore voleva dire qualcosa. Sentiva il bisogno di dirle qualcosa. Spiegare, ma non trovava le parole. Quando fu Rose ad alzarsi lentamente in piedi, forse per parlare lei stessa, due dei membri della compagnia di Shakespeare entrarono di corsa nel Globe e tutti si voltarono a guardarli.

“Will! Non ci crederai mai! È qui! Si è fatta vedere!”

“Siamo sulla bocca di tutti! Ha sentito parlare di ieri sera e vuole che la rappresentiamo di nuovo!”

“Chi?” domandò Martha confusa.

“Sua Maestà! È qui!”

Suonarono delle trombe e la regina fece il suo ingresso nel teatro.

“La regina Elisabetta I!” esclamò il Dottore meravigliato. “Hai visto, Rose, che sei riuscita a incontrarla alla fine?”

Rose lo stava ancora fissando da prima, scura in volto. Non le interessava se era la regina Elisabetta o Madonna: li avevano di nuovo interrotti. Sospirò. Stava cominciando a diventare un’abitudine. Cacciò via la malinconia e si voltò a guardare la reale, permettendosi di osservarla stupita.

“Dottore!” esclamò la donna in tono velenoso quando li vide.

Il Dottore sembrò confuso. “Cosa?”

“E Rose Tyler! E Martha Jones!”

“Cosa?” ripeté lui.

“I miei nemici giurati! Tagliate loro la testa!”

“Cosa?” fece di nuovo il Dottore sempre più confuso.

“Lascia perdere come!” gli urlò Rose prendendolo per mano. “Corri!”

“Ciao Will!” salutò Martha mentre tutti e tre si scapicollavano fuori dal teatro. “E grazie!”

“Fermateli! Fermateli!”

Corsero verso il TARDIS correndo come matti.

“Ma io non ho mai incontrato la regina Elisabetta!” esclamò Martha senza fermarsi.

“Neanche noi!” rispose il Dottore guardandosi alle spalle.

“Succede con i viaggi nel tempo!” spiegò Rose senza lasciare andare la mano del Dottore.

“Non vedo l’ora di scoprirlo!” rise il Dottore aprendo le porte del TARDIS. Lasciò entrare prima Rose e Martha, poi le seguì schivando per miracolo una freccia che gli passò vicino all’orecchio e si conficcò sul TARDIS. “Oops!”

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Le due ragazze si sedettero sul sedile del capitano, cercando di riprendere fiato.

“Che razza di avventura” commentò Martha col sorriso sulle labbra.

Il Dottore lanciò il cappotto su una delle strutture di corallo e si avvicinò alla console. Per prima cosa mandò il TARDIS nel Vortice poi con calma cominciò a inserire le coordinate per la Terra. “Solo questo viaggio, ecco cos’ho detto, un viaggio nel TARDIS e poi a casa” disse quando Rose lo fissò con aria interrogativa.

“Però, Dottore” intervenne scendendo dal sedile e avvicinandoglisi. Lui si voltò a fissarla. Rose sorrise. “Pensavo che potremmo ampliare un po’ la definizione.”

Il Dottore lanciò uno sguardo veloce a Martha. “Che cos’hai in mente?”

Rose appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla guardandolo negli occhi, senza smettere di sorridere. “Un viaggio nel passato e uno nel futuro?” propose.

Il Dottore la osservò, cercando di opporsi. Alla fine sospirò e si arrese: sapevano entrambi che gli era impossibile resistere quando lei faceva così. “Va bene. D’accordo! Un viaggio nel futuro…ma poi basta!” avvertì puntando un dito contro Martha che annuì. “Andate a riposarvi prima. Partiremo dopo che vi sarete fatte le vostre nove sane ore di sonno.”

“E una doccia” aggiunse Rose. “Vieni Martha, ti mostro un po’ in giro!”

“Nessuna lamentela da parte mia!” assicurò Martha balzando giù dalla sedia e seguendo Rose verso l’interno del TARDIS.

“Il TARDIS non è solo una macchina. È senziente” spiegò subito Rose mostrando a Martha alcune delle stanze principali: la cucina, la biblioteca, l’infermeria. “C’era anche una stanza per il karaoke ma è un po’ che non la vedo in giro” commentò. Aprì una porta e si trovò davanti a un impianto per il karaoke. “Oh, eccola. Potrebbe cambiare la disposizione per le stanze ma non spaventarti se ti perdi. Chiediglielo gentilmente e ti riporterà nella sala di controllo. Capito?”

Martha la guardò allibita.”Devo parlare…con la nave spaziale?”

Le luci sopra di loro lampeggiarono offese. Rose passò gentilmente una mano lungo la parete del corridoio, come una carezza. “Te l’ho detto. È senziente. Non le piace che le venga dato della ‘nave spaziale’. È un TARDIS” le sorrise Rose. “Ti ci abituerai. Ora” aggiunse aprendo una porta a caso e rivelando un’ambia stanza da letto. “Questa è la stanza che ha scelto per te. Se c’è qualcosa che non ti piace e vorresti cambiare basta dirlo e farà in modo di venirti in contro.”

“È incredibile” esclamò Martha a bocca aperta.

“È meraviglioso” rispose Rose. “E ora vado nella mia stanza a farmi la doccia più lunga degli ultimi 3 anni!” e si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un sorriso. Non aveva potuto far a meno di notare che l’atteggiamento di Martha nei suoi confronti era cambiato. Si chiedeva cosa mai avesse potuto farle passare la cotta per il Dottore. Non sapendo come trovare una risposta, si limitò ad accettare le cose positive così come le si presentavano.

Aprì la porta davanti a sé ed entrò nella propria stanza. Aveva avuto modo di vederla di sfuggita prima, quando era venuta a cambiarsi, ma solo in quel momento si concesse di guardarla veramente. Era tutto come l’aveva lasciato. Esattamente come l’aveva lasciato. Ogni boccetta di profumo, ogni foto, ogni vestito. L’unica cosa che aveva cambiato posizione era la sua poltrona che era stata girata leggermente verso il centro della stanza. Sapeva cosa significava. Il Dottore aveva trasformato la sua camera in un santuario. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. “Oh, Dottore” singhiozzò coprendosi il viso con le mani.

Più tardi, quando uscì dalla doccia finalmente pulita e di nuovo profumata, si rivestì con un semplice paio di jeans e una maglietta. Uscì dalla stanza e si diresse verso la cucina. Nel farlo, passò davanti alla porta aperta della biblioteca e qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione. Era comparso uno splendido pianoforte a coda dall’ultima volta che era stata in quella stanza. Entrò lentamente e si avvicinò allo strumento. Lo sfiorò con la punta delle dita.

Sentì qualcuno entrare dietro di sé, si girò e vide il Dottore che la stava osservando. “E questo quando è saltato fuori?” gli chiese.

Il Dottore le rispose con una scrollata di spalle. “Ce l’avrà messo il TARDIS” la raggiunse e tirò via il telo che ricopriva il pianoforte. Lo abbandonò per terra e allungò una mano per accarezzare la superficie nera e lucida, perso nei ricordi.

“Lo sai suonare?”

Il Dottore la guardò con un sorriso divertito. Si sedette sullo sgabello e le fece cenno di sedersi accanto a sé. “Caso vuole, Rose Tyler, che lo sappia!” Si scrocchiò le dita. “Cosa vorresti sentire?”

“La prima cosa che ti viene in mente.”

Lui non si mosse per qualche istante, poi sospirò. Mise le mani sulla tastiera e cominciò a suonare.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Dopo un po’ anche Martha uscì dalla stanza e decise di andare a cercare Rose e il Dottore. Non era sicura di aver capito come funzionava la disposizione delle stanze, nel TARDIS, ma suppose che se avesse continuato a camminare si sarebbe ritrovata da qualche parte. Mentre esplorava sentì qualcuno suonare. Seguì la musica fino a una porta aperta: sbirciò dentro e si rese conto di trovarsi in biblioteca. Rose e il Dottore erano dentro e li osservò in silenzio dalla porta. Erano uno accanto all’altro, seduti davanti al pianoforte, la testa di Rose appoggiata contro la spalla del Dottore.

Martha rimase per qualche secondo ad ascoltare rapita quella musica tristissima. Non era una melodia complicata ma qualcosa in essa le spezzò il cuore e si rese conto che stava piangendo. Si portò una mano al viso e con la punta delle dita sentì le lacrime che le bagnavano le guance. Si allontanò senza fare rumore, per lasciarli soli.

Trovò la cucina esattamente di fronte alla porta della biblioteca e decise di prepararsi una tazza di tè.

Dopo qualche minuto la musica cessò e vide il Dottore emergere dalla biblioteca con Rose addormentata tra le braccia. Anche lei aveva pianto.

Lo guardò chiudersi la porta della biblioteca alle spalle e riaprirla subito dopo: era diventata un’altra stanza: la stanza di Rose. Il Dottore entrò e la appoggiò sul letto. Le accarezzò i capelli poi se ne andò, chiudendo la porta.

Entrò in cucina anche lui e si appoggiò al bancone con le mani lasciando andare un sospiro un po’ instabile. Martha gli si avvicinò e gli offrì una tazza di tè. “Di chi è quella melodia?” gli domandò. “Era tristissima.”

“Beh” rispose il Dottore senza levare lo sguardo su di lei. “Mia. L’ho scritta quando Rose…sai…” e si fermò senza riuscire a terminare la frase. Martha gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, stringendo piano, cercando di trasmettergli un po’ di conforto. Non sapeva cos’era successo tra i due, esattamente. Quello che sapeva era che il Dottore era stato solo la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato: nemmeno lui sapeva che avrebbe incontrato Rose quel giorno all’ospedale. Sapeva anche che si agitava ogni volta che Rose era lontana dal suo sguardo, per non parlare delle ondate di semifollia che lo travolgevano quando le succedeva qualcosa. Non era difficile da capire.

“Ora è qui, no?”

Lui sospirò. “Sì, ma per quanto?” ed uscì dalla cucina senza neanche aver toccato il suo tè.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Finito! Santo cielo che epopea! Non mi aspettavo che venisse così lungo! Dubito che il prossimo sarà altrettanto chilometrico (anche perché sarà tutta farina del mio sacco=! xD Il Dottore ha delle reazioni un po’ più forti del solito…concedetemelo xD Adoro scriverlo così. Soprattutto se riesco a scriverlo geloso e disperato! Presto arriveremo anche al momento in cui sono tutti felici però :) non preoccupatevi!
> 
> Piccola nota: lo so che il Dottore non ha bisogno di dormire, ma possiamo accettare i suoi sonnellini come necessità narrativa? xD Accettiamo come assioma che il Dottore abbia bisogno di dormire qualche ora alla settimana e facciamola finita, va bene? Se lo faccio dormire vuol dire che non dormiva da tanto :)
> 
> Ah, importante: la melodia che il Dottore suona al pianoforte è “Rose’s Theme” e se non avete presente qual è…vergogna! Andate su youtube e controllate! E facciamo finta che l’abbia riadattata per pianoforte, ok? E se ve lo chiedete, sì…il Dottore compone xD spesso non bene, come possiamo notare ne “la musica delle sfere” ma può farlo xD e lo fa! Il pianoforte sappiamo che lo sa suonare grazie a Beethoven! :p Spero che vi siano piaciute le piccole scene extra che ho inserito e che la storia continui ad avere senso anche se ho cambiato qualche cosa qui e lì! Credo di aver detto tutto! Per dubbi e perplessità scrivetemi pure! A lunedì prossimo! Un bacio e buona Pasqua!!  
> p.s. Omg avete letto del cinquantesimo anniversario? Io sono tipo terrorizzata e al settimo cielo nello stesso tempo! Avremo di nuovo Ten e Rose insieme!! Speriamo solo che Moffat non faccia cacao come al solito!!
> 
> Questo è un bellissimo disegno che mi hanno fatto (ispirato alla scena in cui Rose e il Dottore dormono insieme sulla panca! <3 Macci cara, sappi che hai e avrai sempre tutto il mio amore!
> 
> http://i40.tinypic.com/20jwom.jpg


	6. La fabbrica

_You must remember this_   
_A kiss is still a kiss_   
_A sigh is still (just) a sigh_   
_The fundamental things apply_   
_As time goes by_

_And when two lovers woo_   
_They still say: "I love you"_   
_On that you can rely_   
_No matter what the future brings_   
_As time goes by_

_Moonlight and love songs - never out of date_   
_Hearts full of passion - jealousy and hate_   
_Woman needs man - and man must have his mate_   
_That no one can deny_

_It’s still the same old story_   
_A fight for love and glory_   
_A case of do or die_   
_The world will always welcome lovers_   
_As time goes by_

_(As Time Goes By – Frank Sinatra)_

 

“Rose, si può sapere cosa stai indossando?” Il Dottore trattenne una risata.

La ragazza finì di stringere le spighette degli scarponi da montagna e si alzò in piedi. Li guardò ancora una volta e scrollò le spalle. “È una di quelle giornate, me lo sento.”

Martha la guardò preoccupata. Cosa voleva dire con ‘quel tipo di giornata’? Il Dottore invece rise e raggiunse la console del TARDIS per inserire le nuove coordinate.

“Allora! Un viaggio nel passato e uno nel futuro!” esclamò. “Che ne dite di…un altro pianeta?”

Martha dimenticò istantaneamente la preoccupazione per le scarpe di Rose e si voltò per guardare il Dottore con gli occhi che le luccicavano. “Possiamo andare sul tuo?”

Il Dottore smise di muovere le mani sui comandi. Si voltò a guardarla, il sorriso gelatoglisi sulle labbra.

Prima che potesse rispondere, Rose fece un passo avanti e gli prese la mano, stringendola, come faceva sempre. Lui abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani giunte, come se ci potesse trovare nascosti i segreti dell’universo. Ricambiò la stretta e la lasciò andare. Rose spalancò gli occhi sorpresa e delusa: non era da lui fare così.

Il Dottore sospirò e si rivolse a Martha, senza spostare lo sguardo dalla console. “Il mio pianeta non esiste più.”

“Cos’è successo?” non poté fare a meno di chiedere Martha dopo un momento.

Il Dottore guardò Rose in una preghiera silenziosa.

“C’è stata una guerra” rispose lei al suo posto. “La Guerra del Tempo che i Signori del Tempo hanno combattuto contro una razza chiamata Dalek.”

Il Dottore non aveva distolto gli occhi dai suoi nemmeno un secondo mentre lei parlava, ascoltandola con quel familiare dolore nello sguardo di quando si parlava del suo popolo. Rose avrebbe voluto allungare di nuovo una mano verso di lui, stringerlo in un abbraccio, ma si trattenne. Il Dottore si era comportato in modo strano con lei da quando avevano incontrato le Carrioniti, aveva cominciato a mantenere le distanze in un modo che le era dolorosamente familiare, anche se non riusciva a capire perché. “Hanno perso tutti. Lui è l’ultimo Signore del Tempo.”

Calò il silenzio nella sala di controllo, interrotto solo dai leggero mormorio metallico del TARDIS che risuonava con una nota sofferente, partecipe alla tristezza del suo Signore del Tempo.

Martha si maledì interiormente per la sua boccaccia mentre osservava il dolore che aveva indurito i lineamenti del Dottore. E cos’era quella tensione tra quei due? Lui aveva fissato Rose per tutto il tempo mentre lei parlava e ora che anche lei si era ammutolita, nessuno si muoveva più, persi l’uno nell’altro, ma diversamente dal solito.

Martha li aveva osservati: quando si guardavano in quel modo sembravano sempre sul punto di fondersi l’uno con l’altro, come se non fossero veramente due entità distinte. Ma in quel momento? C’era come un muro tra di loro e se lo poteva avvertire lei…chissà come doveva sentirsi Rose.

“Beh” provò, sperando di non peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione. “Allora, cosa…” ma non riuscì a terminare la domanda. Il Dottore scattò, come se avesse sentito un segnale, e cominciò a saltellare intorno ai controlli del TARDIS. La tristezza che Martha aveva visto nei suoi lineamenti cancellata, come se non ci fosse mai stata, ma sapeva che era ancora lì.

“Naah! So io dove portarvi!” esclamò ricollegandosi alla prima domanda che aveva fatto Martha. Come se quel lungo silenzio non fosse mai avvenuto. “Rose! Aziona il regolatore elmico!”

Rose sospirò e fece come le era stato detto. Si allungò sulla console e ne approfittò per disinserire il freno a mano che come al solito il Dottore si era ‘dimenticato’ di togliere. Come risultato riuscirono ad atterrare con molti meno scossoni del solito ed erano ancora tutti e tre in piedi quando il TARDIS smise di agitarsi.

Il Dottore fu il primo a raggiungere la porta del TARDIS. Si infilò il cappotto e aspettò che le due ragazze lo raggiungessero. “Pianeta Bungtar” presentò. “Anno tre milioni e 46! Razza umanoide quasi del tutto simile alla vostra! Siamo atterrati a Myatech, la città più grande e importante del pianeta. Vediamo, altro…? Monarchia! Mai conosciuto regnanti più simpatici di loro…sono stati molto felici quando ho insegnato loro a preparare il tè!”

Spalancò la porta e le fece uscire. Si ritrovarono in un vicolo. Tutto intorno a loro, dalle pareti all’acciottolato, aveva una tenue tinta rossastra. Sarebbe stato meraviglioso se solo l’intonaco dei muri non stesse cadendo a pezzi e le mattonelle per terra non fossero tutte mezze rotte. Forse il colore bizzarro della città sarebbe bastato ad abbagliarli con la sua bellezza ma il cielo appariva oscurato da una nebbia grigia, scura, che donava una tinta tenue e sinistra. Sembrava smog.

“Mmh…non è esattamente come me lo ricordavo.” Il Dottore fece qualche passo e uscì dal vicolo senza smettere di guardarsi intorno corrucciato. “Sarà il caso di andare a esplorare!”

Si ritrovarono in una piazza del tutto deserta. Non era tardi, se fosse stato possibile vedere il sole oltre quel denso strato di smog avrebbero saputo che non era nemmeno il tramonto.

“Dove sono andati tutti?” domandò Martha preoccupata.

Fecero un giro della piazza, cercando qualche indizio. Qualcosa che potesse suggerire loro cosa stava succedendo. Sentirono strillare. Una giovane donna dai capelli biondi spuntò da una delle strade e si immobilizzò quando vide il Dottore, Rose e Martha. Poi ricominciò a correre, continuando freneticamente a guardarsi alle spalle.

“Aspetta!” urlò il Dottore cercando di fermarla. “Cosa sta succedendo?”

“Possiamo aiutarti!” tentò di rassicurarla Rose.

“Le guardie mi stanno inseguendo!” urlò la donna senza permettersi di rallentare e facendo loro segno di seguirla. “Presto!”

In quel momento le due guardie in sella a delle motociclette sbucarono dalla stessa strada da cui era arrivata la donna. Appena li identificarono estrassero delle pistole e cominciarono a sparare loro contro. Per fortuna erano ancora troppo lontani per colpirli…per il momento.

Rose e il Dottore si scambiarono uno sguardo, quel tipo di situazione era fin troppo familiare per loro: Rose afferrò la mano di Martha mentre il Dottore quella della donna. “Corri!” urlarono contemporaneamente.

Martha li seguì istintivamente, stava cominciando a reagire sempre con maggior prontezza a quel determinato ordine. Non potevano sperare di seminare le due guardie e le loro moto a propulsori. Martha sarebbe rimasta affascinata dalla tecnologia superiore di quel pianeta, dal momento che non avevano ruote e si muovevano a qualche metro da terra, se non fosse stata troppo occupata a non farsi ammazzare. “Ci raggiungeranno!” urlò. Si rese conto di star dicendo una cosa ovvia ma in quel momento non gliene poteva fregare di meno. Voleva solo che la smettessero di spararle addosso.

Quando uno dei colpi di pistola volò a pochi centimetri dall’orecchio di Rose, il Dottore lasciò andare la mano della giovane donna e fece segnò di continuare a correre. Rose rallentò solo per un momento prima di vedere il Dottore estrarre il cacciavite sonico, poi capì cosa voleva fare e riprese a correre.

Il Dottore puntò il cacciavite contro le moto delle guardie. Cominciarono a fumare, poi a rallentare e alla fine si schiantarono al suolo. I fuggitivi approfittarono del guasto per infilarsi in vicoli sempre più stretti e le seminarle le guardie.

Le tre ragazze stavano ancora cercando di riprendere fiato quando il Dottore cominciò a parlare. “Dunque! Direi che adesso è arrivato il momento delle presentazioni! Io sono il Dottore e loro sono Rose Tyler e Martha Jones!”

La donna era ancora a corto di fiato. “Il mio nome è Neithe.” Si sporse in avanti per stringere la mano che le veniva porta.

“Neithe, perché ti stavano inseguendo?” domandò Rose che nel frattempo si era ripresa.

“Il coprifuoco scatta allo scoccare della campana delle cinque!” Neithe la guardò stupita. “Dovreste saperlo! Nessuno osa uscire dopo le cinque!”

Il Dottore si strinse nelle spalle. “Veniamo da fuori.”

“E tu allora? Cosa ci facevi in giro?” si intromise Martha guadagnandosi uno sguardo di approvazione da parte del Dottore.

Neithe raddrizzò la schiena e li guardò negli occhi, quasi volesse sfidarli. “Sono un membro della resistenza. Sto portando delle informazioni alle nostre guardie sotto copertura…e adesso che vi siete messi in mezzo per aiutarmi inseguiranno anche voi” abbassò lo sguardo, l’aria spavalda svanì in fretta. “Mi dispiace.”

“Nah, staremo bene” l’assicurò il Dottore, ma la ragazza non sembrò ascoltarlo. Cominciò a passarsi la punta delle dita tra i capelli, come se stesse cercando di pettinarli, pensando freneticamente. _Tra un attimo comincerà a mangiarsi le unghie_ , pensò Rose.

“No” decise Neithe alzando la testa di scatto. “Dovete incontrare Zahan. È uno dei capi della resistenza: vi aiuterà a uscire dalla città. Ormai avranno già informato le guardie di confine.”

“Oh, ma noi non abbiamo bisogno di uscire…” cominciò Martha ma il Dottore la interruppe bruscamente. “Ti siamo molto grati.”

“Bene, seguitemi!” Neithe sbirciò dietro un angolo per assicurarsi che la strada fosse deserta e cominciò a guidarli attraverso i vicoli e le strade di quella città che sembrava quasi un labirinto.

Martha si sporse oltre Rose, per parlare al Dottore. “Ma noi non dobbiamo uscire dalla città” gli fece notare sottovoce.

Fu Rose a rispondere per lui. “L’ultima volta che è stato qui erano tutti felici e contenti e ora c’è una resistenza…e un coprifuoco? Non potrebbe resistere.”

Il Dottore le rivolse uno di quei suoi folli sorrisi. “Proprio no, Rose Tyler.”

Neithe richiamò la loro attenzione. Aprì una grossa botola di metallo e li fece scendere uno per uno.

“Fogne. Fantastico” si lamentò Martha.

“L’avevo detto che era uno di quei giorni” commentò Rose con una smorfia. Camminarono in silenzio per qualche minuto, giusto il tempo per allontanarsi dalle entrate principali ed essere certi che nessuno li stesse seguendo.

“Allora” cominciò Neithe, curiosa. “Da dove avete detto di venire?”

“Oh, sai…fuori” rispose il Dottore, vago come al solito. “Siamo turisti interplanetari. Arrivati oggi.”

“È un sacco di tempo che non ci sono turisti su questo pianeta” commentò Neithe con un sospiro. “Da quanto c’è stato il colpo di stato è venuta sempre meno gente. A volte si vedono ancora uomini d’affari, ma quelli girano da soli. È da quando sono piccola che non vedo una famiglia! Quale delle due è la prima moglie?”

Martha la guardò sbigottita, la bocca spalancata e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. “Come scusa?”

“Non siamo sposati” rassicurò Rose. Neithe si scusò imbarazzata per l’errore.

“Ha detto _mogli_?” ripeté Martha incredula.

“Poco male” le rispose Rose facendo spallucce. “Uno dei primi alieni che ho incontrato ha cominciato chiedendomi se ero sua moglie, poi la sua concubina e infine la sua prostituta.”

“E tu?”

“Io ho detto loro che potevano andare a impollinarsi per quel che mi interessava.”

Martha la guardò perplessa.

“Era una donna albero.”

“Ah. Questo spiega un paio di cose in effetti.”

Camminarono ancora per un po’ di tempo. “Trentaquattro minuti” le informò il Dottore quando finalmente Neithe indicò una scala ed si ritrovarono nel magazzino di una locanda.

“Tranquilli, i padroni di questo posto sono dalla nostra parte” assicurò Neithe uscendo allo scoperto. Attraversò la sala semideserta e raggiunse un tavolo nell’angolo, parzialmente nascosto da un paravento, e lì seduto c’era Zahan che li stava scrutando con un’espressione rigida. Non era alto, probabilmente superava Rose in altezza solo di un paio di centimetri. Aveva i lineamenti delicati, gli occhi verdi, freddi, e i capelli color nocciola.

Salutò Neithe con un cenno del capo quando gli si avvicinò. “Hai fatto tardi” le fece notare senza perdere di vista il Dottore o le due ragazze.

“Delle guardie mi hanno visto. Loro mi hanno aiutata a scappare.”

“E chi sareste, voi?”

“Il Dottore, Rose Tyler e Martha Jones” rispose prontamente il Dottore con lo sguardo che gli scintillava. Adorava le nuove situazioni, anche se erano potenzialmente pericolose.

“Vi ringrazio per l’aiuto, dunque” fece Zahan e alzò un braccio per fare segno al locandiere di portare loro qualcosa da bere.

“Oh, sai” il Dottore fece spallucce. “In cambio mi piacerebbe proprio sapere cosa sta succedendo su questo pianeta. L’ultima volta che sono stato qui non c’erano resistenze o coprifuochi.”

“Allora è stato un bel po’ di tempo fa, Dottore. Questa è la situazione del pianeta. Da almeno dieci anni.”

“Cos’è successo?” volle sapere Rose. Zahan spostò lo sguardo su di lei e su Martha, soprattutto su Martha, squadrandola da capo a piedi con un sorriso mellifluo.

“Forse Neithe potrebbe aiutarvi a trovare una stanza libera al piano di sopra” suggerì invece di risponderle. “Non credo sia il caso che delle così graziose e benvestite fanciulle si annoino con questo genere di discorsi.”

Rose fece un passo verso di lui, minacciosa: non sarebbe certo stato lui a riuscire a metterle i piedi in testa. Era così concentrata su Zahan che non notò come il Dottore avesse trattenuto una risata al commento del ribelle, e di come ora la stesse guardando con orgoglio.

“Senti, Zahan” gli disse freddamente. “Io sono Dame Rose Tyler del Powell Estate. Sono il Lupo Cattivo. La Protettrice della Terra e agente Torchwood di prima classe. Ho lottato contro Dalek, lupi mannari e Cyberman. Non hai idea di chi e cosa ho affrontato.” Ormai si trovava a poco più di un metro da lui e si interruppe per poterlo squadrare meglio. Dopo un secondo sollevò le sopracciglia, incredula. “Da che pulpito poi!” sbuffò. Girò sui tacchi e tornò da Martha. Si sedette accanto a lei a braccia incrociate, accavallando le gambe. “Qui stiamo benissimo. Grazie.”

Sia Zahan che Martha continuarono a guardarla a bocca aperta. Il Dottore era l’unico che sorrideva apertamente. “Molto bene. Stavi per dirci che cosa è successo” disse prendendo a sua volta una sedia.

Martha guardò Rose con sguardo interrogativo. “È una donna” le rispose lei.

Zahan sembrò riprendersi dallo shock e cominciò a parlare. “Un colpo di stato. Gouther era uno dei ministri. In una notte sterminò tutta la famiglia reale e prese il controllo. Le cose hanno cominciato ad andare male da allora. Noi cerchiamo di contrastare la lenta distruzione che sta imponendo sul pianeta.”

Zahan e il Dottore continuarono a discutere ancora per un po’. Rose, dopo la sfuriata di poco prima, si limitò ad ascoltare in silenzio. Martha lo trovava strano: perché il Dottore non stava coinvolgendo Rose nel processo? Passi lei, insomma…era solo una passeggera temporanea, no? Ma Rose? Sembrava appartenere al TARDIS tanto quanto lui. Viaggiava _insieme_ a lui piuttosto che _con_ lui. Spesso si comportava come lui, a volte addirittura _parlava_ come lui. Il Dottore di solito sembrava saperlo…perché si stava comportando in quel modo?

“D’accordo” acconsentì il Dottore dopo un lungo momento. “Vi aiuterò. Ma non combatterò. E non provare nemmeno a chiederlo a Rose o a Martha” aggiunse adocchiando la sciabola e la pistola che Zahan portava spavaldamente alla vita.

Si alzarono in piedi e seguirono la locandiera che ne frattempo aveva preparato loro una stanza.

“Un solo letto. Di nuovo!” si lamentò Martha. “È possibile che finiamo sempre in locande con letti singoli?”

“Non sarà un problema” commentò il Dottore togliendosi il cappotto. “Non ho bisogno di dormire come voi umani. Potete avere voi il letto.”

Rose si coricò senza dire una parola, era stata silenziosa quasi tutto il giorno ma da quando aveva dato contro a Zahan non aveva più aperto bocca. Certo, il Dottore si comportava in modo strano, soprattutto con Rose, non era certo la prima volta che lo notava quel giorno…ma perché lei avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi tanto? Era successo qualcosa tra loro di cui non era a conoscenza? All’inizio pensò che fosse della semplice gelosia nei confronti di Zahan, dopo aver scoperto che era una donna, ma se anche quello poteva essere uno dei fattori, certo non era l’unico motivo.

Si sdraiò accanto a Rose. Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo direttamente e farla finita, ma non era certa che avrebbe gradito. In quello stesso momento Rose borbottò qualcosa che suonava molto come “Ora mi manca solo una ragazza nel caminetto e sono a posto” prima di spegnere la luce e mettersi a dormire.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Il giorno dopo si rimisero in viaggio tutti e cinque e dovettero affrontare nuovamente una lunga attraversata delle fogne.

“È l’unico modo sicuro per uscire dai confini della città senza farsi individuare” spiegò Zahan vedendo le facce contrariate di Martha e Rose.

Lasciarono che Zahan e Neithe aprissero loro la strada. Il Dottore si accostò alle due ragazze. “Ci stanno portando a incontrare il loro capo” le informò.

Rose non disse una parola. Martha fu quasi in grado di vedere una vena pulsarle sulla fronte. Non poteva biasimarla: come ultima arrivata sapeva di non avere tutto quel potere decisionale ma avrebbe gradito essere interpellata prima di trovarsi catapultata in una missione potenzialmente pericolosa. Probabilmente avrebbe accettato lo stesso di aiutare queste persone, ma avrebbe voluto che le fosse stata offerta la scelta di tornare nel TARDIS e rimanere al sicuro.

“Dal momento che hai accettato di aiutarli” fu infatti il suo commento e non si preoccupò del fatto che uscì molto più acidamente di quanto avesse voluto all’inizio.

Il Dottore non sembrò accorgersene. “Dopo che siete andate a dormire ho parlato ancora con Zahan” raccontò e Rose sbuffò. “A quanto pare l’ex ministro non si è limitato a fare un colpo di stato. Dopo pochi mesi ha deciso che i Tarakan, il popolo di Zahan, fossero una razza inferiore e ha cominciato a imprigionarli e a renderli schiavi. Quelli fortunati finiscono a lavorare in case private, altri rischiano di diventare schiavi sessuali e di essere utilizzati per intrattenimento…facendoli combattere tra di loro o contro delle bestie feroci fino alla morte.”

Sentendoli parlare Zahan si avvicinò. Rose cercò di non lanciarle un’occhiata velenosa: non era colpa sua se stava cercando di salvare il suo popolo ma tutta quella situazione, l’atteggiamento del Dottore, le ricordava troppo la situazione creatasi con Reinette.

“Silfarion è stato il primo ad andare contro a quella pratica barbara ed è stato mandato a morte. Questo nonostante fosse lui stesso il primogenito di Gouther” spiegò Zahan parlando del capo dei ribelli. “È così che ha perso la vista all’occhio destro. Lui e Kir, il suo migliore amico, furono imprigionati” ridacchiò tra sé e sé. “È così che ci siamo incontrato: per caso. Ho salvato i loro aristocratici fondoschiena.”

“Poi lui ha salvato la vita a te e non vi siete più persi di vista” si intromise Neithe con un sorriso.

Rose ripensò a quando aveva incontrato il Dottore per la prima volta, come fosse successo lo stesso anche per loro. Avrebbe sorriso a quella memoria se solo non stesse provando il desiderio di prendere il Dottore a pugni sul naso.

Superate le mura del confine sud, dopo quasi un’ora di camminata, riemersero all’aria aperta dove trovarono due veicoli a propulsori ad aspettarli.

“Li abbiamo rubati alle guardie qualche mese fa” spiegò Neithe con una nota di orgoglio. “Abbiamo tolto i chip di identificazione e ora ce ne possiamo andare in giro quasi completamente in incognito! Chi sale con me?”

Martha si fece subito avanti, con l’idea di lasciare che Rose salisse sull’altro veicolo insieme al Dottore. “Ottimo!” disse però Zahan aprendo uno dei portelloni. “Allora le tre fanciulle in una macchina. Il Dottore con me.”

Il Dottore sorrise alle ragazze. “Ci vediamo dopo allora” disse rivolto a Rose. Aspettò per qualche secondo e quando vide che non avrebbe avuto nessuna risposta si limitò a sedersi sul sedile del passeggero e a chiudere la portiera.

Rose si morse la lingua. Sapeva cosa aveva aspettato il Dottore, che gli rispondesse con il suo solito ‘non se ti vedo prima io’, ma non poteva. Era già abbastanza difficile trattenersi dall’urlargli contro: non poteva fare una scenata davanti a tutti, per non parlare che l’avrebbero sentita tutte le guardie della città. Pensò però che, dopotutto, quando sarebbero stati soli avrebbe anche potuto dargli quel pugno. Salì nell’atro veicolo e si sedette accanto a Martha che la stava guardando preoccupata.

Fu un viaggio silenzioso. Martha aveva passato quasi tutto il tempo a cercare le parole giuste da dire, le domande giuste da chiedere. Capire cosa ci fosse veramente tra Rose e il Dottore e che cosa stava facendo, ma sembrava una battaglia persa.

Verso la fine del tragitto però fu Rose a parlare, avendo notato gli sguardi furtivi che Martha aveva continuato a lanciarle. “Perché è un codardo” le disse con una scrollata di spalle, rispondendo a uno dei mille interrogativi che si era posta Martha senza nemmeno il bisogno di sentirselo chiedere direttamente.

“Non riesco davvero a capire…ecco…posso chiederti una cosa?”

Rose scrollò di nuovo le spalle e si sforzò di sorriderle. “Fai del tuo peggio.”

“Si vede che vi amate” le disse allora Martha prendendo coraggio. “Perché…sì, perché siete ancora a questo punto?”

Rose non si voltò a guardarla, continuò a guardare fuori dal finestrino. “È un Signore del Tempo, lui… e poi non so nemmeno se prova le stesse cose per me.”

Martha aggrottò la fronte. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma Rose si girò verso di lei e riprese in fretta a parlare. “Lo so che ci tiene a me ma…non so se…è lo stesso per lui. L’ho pensato per tanto, tanto tempo ma…beh, lo sai. Col fatto che è un alieno e tutto il resto. Ogni volta che ho cercato di far evolvere le cose tra di noi lui si è sempre tirato indietro alla fine, in un modo o nell’altro” sospirò e abbandonò la fronte contro il palmo della mano.

Martha aspettò qualche secondo, per essere sicura che avesse finito, poi le prese la mano, costringendola a guardarla negli occhi, e gliela strinse. “Rose, seriamente. L’hai visto come ti guarda? È come se la sua stessa esistenza dipendesse dal fatto che sei lì con lui. Non ti perde di vista per più di cinque minuti e se per qualche ragione ti succede qualcosa si comporta come un folle. Mi ha letteralmente terrorizzata quando sei scomparsa nel 1599. Quando siete insieme nella stessa stanza siete sempre a contatto l’uno con l’altro: una mano sul braccio, mano per mano, spalla contro spalla. Sembra che se smettesse di toccarti ti limiteresti a svanire nel nulla.”

Rose la ringraziò con un sorriso. Era così felice che Martha fosse lì con lei. Non sapeva davvero cosa avrebbe fatto se avesse dovuto affrontare tutto questo da sola.

Il veicolo si fermò. Erano arrivati. Rose sospirò. La portiera del veicolo di spalancò e il Dottore accolse entrambe con un sorriso, Zahan era andata avanti mentre lui aveva preferito restare ad aspettarle. “Fatto un bel viaggio?” chiese tendendo loro una mano per aiutarle a uscire. Anche dopo, non lasciò andare la mano di Rose. Martha non mancò di notarlo e quando incrociò di nuovo lo sguardo con Rose sollevò un sopracciglio per provare il punto.

“Visto?” le mimò con le labbra.

Rose le sorrise ma le fece cenno di andare avanti con Neithe. Martha capì e si chinò verso Neithe per bisbigliarle qualche parola in un orecchio. La ragazza annuì e li lasciarono soli.

“Rose” disse il Dottore confuso. “Cosa…?”

“Lo sai cosa.” rispose lei freddamente senza lasciargli la mano. Per quanto fosse arrabbiata con lui non avrebbe mai voluto lasciare la sua mano.

“No, io…”

“Ti comporti in modo strano” gli disse lei senza preamboli. “Da quando abbiamo lasciato Shakespeare. Non ti ho più visto così da quando abbiamo incontrato Sarah Jane Smith. Non so cosa ho fatto e non so perché ce l’hai con me, ma…”

“Rose” cominciò lui.

Lei alzò una mano, bloccandolo. “Non mi interrompere” se si fosse fermata non sarebbe più riuscita a dire quello che voleva. Già così le era abbastanza difficile. “Dovrei essere abituata a queste cose. Soprattutto al tuo volere tenere le distanze ma non al tuo lanciarti in situazioni pericolose senza pensarci. Quello a cui sono abituata è che andiamo incontro al pericolo insieme, è una scelta che facciamo entrambi. Ma non siamo da soli. Hai pensato anche a Martha?”

Il Dottore spalancò gli occhi. Non aveva minimamente pensato a Martha. Avrebbe dovuto: era il Dottore, lui pensava a queste cose. Era stato così concentrato a riacquistare la vecchia routine con Rose, cercando allo stesso tempo di mantenere le distanze da lei, soprattutto dopo quello che era successo con Lilith, che non aveva minimamente preso in considerazione Martha. Martha, che non voleva avere a bordo e che aveva accolto solo per soddisfare un desiderio di Rose. Un desiderio che non capiva, forse, ma non era da lui mettere deliberatamente in pericolo le persone con cui viaggiava insieme. Cosa gli era successo?

Aprì la bocca per risponderle, per spiegare. Rose lo stava guardando con un’espressione aperta non volendo altro quelle risposte ma proprio in quel momento vennero chiamati da Zahan.

I due si guardavano, avevano ancora bisogno di parlare, lo sapevano. Entrambi riuscivano a percepire la tensione che si stava creando tra di loro. Lui le strinse la mano: ‘più tardi’, sembrò prometterle. Rose annuì e raggiunsero Zahan.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

“Ma come, non ci bendate o qualcosa del genere?” esclamò Martha stupefatta quando Zahan e Neithe si limitarono a mostrare loro l’entrata al loro rifugio. Una fessura nascosta tra due rocce, praticamente impossibile da individuare senza sapere che era là.

Zahan la fissò sorpresa. “Credo che tu abbia visto un po’ troppa televisione, miss Jones.”

Arrivarono in quella che doveva essere la sala comune. Era gremita di gente, molta più di quanto Rose o Martha avessero pensato, ma non erano tutti ribelli, come spiegò loro Neithe. Alcuni erano i loro famigliari ma la maggior parte era composta da fuggitivi, persone che avevano aiutato e che ormai non avevano nessun altro posto dove vivere.

“Iris!” chiamò una forte voce baritonale dall’altra parte della sala. Si voltarono in quella direzione e videro Silfarion. Era impossibile non notarlo con quei capelli rosso fuoco che teneva tirati indietro. Come li vide si alzò in piedi. Le sue spalle erano larghe e coperte da un lungo mantello beige particolarmente elaborato, decorato con rifiniture oro e argento. Il volto dell’uomo era fine ed elegante, eredità di un lignaggio aristocratico probabilmente. Il naso scendeva dritto ma senza creare una linea continua con la fronte. La sua espressione era serena, aperta, felice di rivedere Zahan e Neithe tornare tutto d’un pezzo.

Gli andarono incontro, Martha non poté fare a meno di rimanere affascinata dall’intensità dello sguardo dell’uomo i cui occhi sembravano non vedere altro che Zahan. Il suo occhio sinistro brillava di un blu splendente mentre l’altro sembrava ricoperto da un velo che lo rendeva opaco. Quello, realizzò Martha, doveva essere l’occhio che era stato accecato dal padre.

“Rion” disse Zahan porgendo la mano al capo dei ribelli che rise sguaiatamente e dopo avergliela afferrata la tirò contro di sé per stringerla in un lungo abbraccio.

La lasciò andare e si voltò per scrutare attentamente i nuovi arrivati. “Allora, che vagabondi mi hai portato?”

Fu Neithe a rispondere. “Lui è il Dottore. Mi ha salvata dalle guardie e ha accettato di aiutarci!”

Silfarion lo osservò interessato. “Stiamo cercando di abbattere il traffico di schiavi. Di distruggere la tirannia. Che aiuto potresti darci, tu?”

“Questo dipende.”

“Da cosa?”

“Da qual è il vostro piano” rispose il Dottore mettendosi le mani in tasca.

Silfarion sorrise, ma non sembrava divertito. “Beh, _Dottore_ ” gli disse accentuando l’ultima parola. “Quello che vogliamo fare, quello che stiamo cercando di fare da anni ormai, è distruggere la Fabbrica. Il luogo dove vengono tenute al sicuro le armi e le principali ricchezze di questa tirannia e al tempo stesso il luogo dove vengono raccolti e poi venuti i Takaran. Per questo lo chiamiamo ‘La Fabbrica’, è dove viene costruita la potenza di questa crudeltà. Quell’obbrobrio che con i suoi fumi è riuscita addirittura ad oscurare il cielo. Distruggendo quella il tiranno perderebbe istantaneamente la maggior parte dei suoi altri appoggi economici e di conseguenza anche quelli militari.”

“La Città Fortificata rimarrebbe priva di protezione” continuò Zahan. “Riuscire ad entrare e rendere Gouther prigioniero diventerebbe un gioco da ragazzi.”

“A quel punto potremo introdurre un altro sistema di reggenza” Silfarion le lanciò un’occhiata. “Se solo avessimo un sopravvissuto della vecchia famiglia reale dalla nostra parte…”

Zahan lo interruppe bruscamente. “Basterà eleggere un consiglio provvisorio” disse con indifferenza.

Rose strinse gli occhi mentre li osservava pensierosa e Martha non mancò di notarlo. Si chinò verso di lei. “Cosa c’è?” le chiese sottovoce.

“Zahan” le rispose lei mantenendo la voce bassa, ma non abbastanza. “Conosce un membro della famiglia reale personalmente…o forse lo è lei stessa.”

Silfarion spostò lo sguardo su di lei, stupito. Rose non abbassò gli occhi. Non si sarebbe fatta intimorire da lui e dal suo atteggiamento provocatorio, aveva viaggiato con Jack per troppo tempo per poterne essere ancora affetta.

“Chi hai detto che saresti, tu?” le chiese prendendole una mano e baciandole galantemente le nocche.

“Rose Tyler.”

“Lupo Cattivo. La Protettrice della Terra e agente Torchwood di prima classe” completò Zahan per lei senza la più piccola traccia di sarcasmo.

Silfarion sollevò un sopracciglio. “Oh?” fu il suo unico commento e lasciò andare la mano di Rose.

“Vi aiuteremo” ripeté il Dottore, riportando l’attenzione su di sé. “Ma non voglio che nessuno venga ucciso.”

Silfarion si voltò in modo da guardare il Dottore faccia a faccia. Incrociò le braccia. “Non posso controllare il numero delle vittime, Dottore, e non ordinerò ai miei uomini di restare a guardare mentre vengono massacrati. Quello che posso promettere è che nessuno di noi ha intenzione di commettere una strage. Siamo qui per salvarla la gente, non per ucciderla. Questo ti deve bastare.”

“Basterà.”

Si strinsero la mano.

Il Dottore si rivolse a Rose e Martha, memore della conversazione che aveva appena avuto con Rose. “Sarebbe meglio se voi…”

“Non ci provare nemmeno” lo avvertì lei azzannando l’aria.

Il Dottore la guardò. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. “Mi dispiace.” Sapeva di non avere il diritto di prendere quel tipo di decisioni per lei, né per Martha. Non l’aveva mai avuto e Rose non avrebbe potuto renderglielo più chiaro. Gli si avvicinò e gli prese il viso tra le mani. Il Dottore la guardò con uno sguardo miserabile.

Gli accarezzò delicatamente una tempia con le dita e non disse niente. Il Dottore abbassò la testa, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo di Rose. Lei gli sfiorò la guancia con un bacio. “Non puoi prendere decisioni senza di me e non puoi lasciarmi indietro. Hai visto cosa succede. Siamo più forti insieme.”

Restarono così ancora per un po’, incuranti di tutta la gente intorno a loro. Quando il Dottore sollevò di nuovo la testa la sua espressione era serena, ogni traccia di angoscia cancellata dal viso. La abbracciò ancora una volta e si sorrisero. Rose sapeva che, almeno in parte, le cose si erano sistemate.

“Dunque!” esclamò il Dottore balzando su. “Martha Jones…” cominciò, ma la ragazza parlò ancora prima che potesse finire.

“Non lascerete indietro neanche me” lo assicurò.

Il Dottore sorrise. “Molto bene. Un piano. Ci serve un piano! Avete delle mappe? Della Fabbrica e della Città Fortificata?”

I ribelli annuirono.

“Portatemeli allora!” esclamò lui col suo solito modo di fare.

Rose lo osservava con un sorriso sulle labbra, non sapeva né come né perché, ma era come se le fosse stato tolto un peso dalle spalle. Anche Martha le si avvicinò sorridente. “Ho come la sensazione che vi siate chiariti” le disse.

“Non esattamente. Avremmo ancora tanto da parlare ma non è una cosa che fa. Parlare intendo. Mi basta che le cose siano tornate alla normalità.”

“Per oggi” finì Martha per lei.

Rose sospirò. “Per oggi” ammise.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Un piano fu stabilito. Si sarebbero divisi in due gruppi: i ribelli da una parte, il Dottore, Rose e Martha dall’altra. I ribelli avrebbero atteso, nascosti, fuori da una delle porte di accesso secondarie della Fabbrica mentre i tre viaggiatori del tempo si sarebbero occupati del lato tecnico.

Dopo che il Dottore ebbe assicurato la sua abilità di hacker, Silfarion spiegò loro il punto in cui sarebbero riusciti ad accedere al sistema di controllo elettronico della Fabbrica. Si trovava poco distante dallo stabile stesso, in un punto rialzato della città. Il Dottore avrebbe dovuto infiltrarsi disabilitando i sistemi d’allarme e togliendo l’elettricità in posti strategici. Tutto questo avrebbe dato alla squadra dei ribelli cinque minuti per riuscire ad entrare e localizzare i prigionieri e altri quindici minuti per posizionare le cariche e far saltare tutto in aria prima che arrivassero le guardie armate, che sarebbero comunque state allarmate dal calo di corrente. Per fortuna nel corso degli anni i ribelli erano riusciti a infiltrare alcuni dei loro tra le guardie della Fabbrica, in questo modo avrebbero solo dovuto drogare le altre e non ci sarebbero stati spargimenti di sangue.

 

“Perché credi che Zahan si spacci per un ragazzo?” domandò Martha più tardi, davanti a del cibo e a un bicchiere di vino.

Rose gettò un’occhiata verso la donna. “Se è vero che è un sopravvissuto della famiglia reale, o qualcosa del genere, deve essersi nascosta per tutta la vita. Forse l’ha fatto per far perdere le sue tracce. Ma è solo un’ipotesi.”

“Hai visto come la guarda Silfarion?” le domandò Martha con un sorriso. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata di poter fare gossip in quella situazione.

“Difficile non notarlo. È piuttosto esuberante, non è vero?”

“E anche bello. Non avevo mai incontrato nessuno che facesse parte dell’aristocrazia.”

“Hai incontrato la regina Elisabetta I” le ricordò Rose con una risatina.

“Già” rispose Martha, ripensando a quel determinato incontro. “Non è stato esattamente quello che mi aspettavo.”

“Perché non ti ho detto che quando abbiamo incontrato la regina Vittoria prima ci ha insigniti e poi ci ha esiliati!”

“Mi stai prendendo in giro…”

Rose rise apertamente. “Niente affatto! Chiedilo al Dottore se non ci credi!”

“Che cosa mi deve chiedere?” domandò il Dottore con un sorriso, raggiungendole in quel momento.

“Che siamo stati banditi dalla Gran Bretagna!” rispose Rose senza smettere di ridere.

“Ah, sì. Sì. E pensare che l’avevamo appena salvata da un lupo mannaro.”

Martha strabuzzò gli occhi. “Non scherzavi prima con Zahan. Esistono davvero i lupi mannari?”

Il Dottore se sorrise. “Esistono le streghe…perché non dovrebbero esistere i lupi mannari?” 

“Giusto. Adesso mi dirai che esistono anche i vampiri.”

“Quelli ancora non li ho incontrati. Sarebbe interessante scoprirlo, un giorno” ammise il Dottore alzandosi in piedi. “Siamo pronti a muoverci se volete ancora venire.”

“Puoi scommetterci!” esclamarono le ragazze.

Cominciarono i preparativi. Rose e Martha osservarono i ribelli armarsi sia con armi bianche che armi da fuoco, sotto lo sguardo critico del Dottore. Rose sapeva quanto fosse sensibile all’utilizzo delle armi, soprattutto le pistole, ma non c’era niente da fare. Silfarion aveva ragione: dovevano avere la possibilità di difendersi.

Vennero scortati alla loro postazione e vennero lasciati lì. Avevano tutti sincronizzato i loro orologi, purtroppo da quel momento non sarebbero più stati in grado di comunicare o sarebbero stati intercettati dalla polizia. Da dove si trovavano però potevano vedere tutto quello che succedeva fuori della Fabbrica.

“C’è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarti?” domandò Rose una volta che il Dottore ebbe cominciato a trafficare con i soliti cavi, contatti e interruttori con il suo cacciavite sonico.

“Non c’è niente che possiate fare, mi dispiace. State solo di guardia, controllate che non arrivi nessuno: preferirei che non sparassero a nessuno oggi, soprattutto a voi.”

Rose capì che doveva solo lasciarlo lavorare. Raggiunse Martha un po’ più in là, che osservava i movimenti dei ribelli. Anche loro si erano posizionati e aspettavano solo il loro segnale di via libera.

“Tornando al discorso di prima…” fece Martha dopo un po’, mentre aspettavano che il Dottore finisse di lavorare.

“Il gossip?”

“Non proprio…le confidenze.”

Rose sorrise, era molto più facile ora che le cose si erano sistemate, almeno in parte. “Hai ancora delle domande” dedusse.

“Se non è un problema!”

Rose le fece semplicemente cenno di andare avanti.

“Come vi siete incontrati voi due?”

“Oh, nello stesso modo in cui tutti incontrano il Dottore. Mi ha salvato la vita.”

Così Rose cominciò a raccontarle della sua vita con il Dottore. Le parlò di quando lui aveva salvato la vita a lei trascinandola via dal suo posto di lavoro e di come lei aveva salvato lui dalla coscienza Nestene. Poi continuò semplicemente a parlare. Di come lui l’aveva riportata a casa con un anno di ritardo, dei Dalek e della rigenerazione. Del nuovo Dottore, di Sarah Jane Smith, di Reinette e dell’universo parallelo.

Rose pianse lacrime silenziose a quei ricordi. Martha stessa non riuscì a trattenere qualche lacrima, non era stata in grado di immaginare nemmeno un quarto di tutto quello che quei due avevano passato insieme. Le venne quasi da ridere ripensando a quel principio di cotta che aveva avuto per il Dottore: come avrebbe potuto competere con quello che avevano Rose e il Dottore? Loro che rappresentavano ciò di cui erano fatte le leggende.

Avrebbe voluto poter trovare le parole giuste da dirle ma sapeva che non ce n’erano così si limitò ad abbracciarla. Era solo grata che nonostante il modo in cui si era comportata all’inizio, Rose l’avesse accettata abbastanza come amica da potersi aprire con lei. Rose ricambiò l’abbraccio, riconoscente.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Silfarion, Zahan, Kir, Neithe. Erano tutti lì, insieme ad altri dieci ribelli. Aspettavano, nascosti, solo il segnale del Dottore.

Videro una luce intermittente lampeggiare dalla collina. La porta di metallo davanti a loro si aprì con un suono secco.

“È il segnale!” esclamò Silfarion. “Veloci, veloci!”

Entrarono uno dopo l’altro. Due delle guardie che erano dalla loro parte li stavano aspettando dall’altro lato della porta. Si divisero, ognuno aveva il proprio compito.

“Le porte dei prigionieri dovrebbero essersi sbloccate” informò Zahan correndo con una delle guardie verso il braccio delle celle.

“Li avrei informati prima ma ho dovuto aspettare che il sonnifero facesse effetto” rispose quella.

Grazie alle guardie e alle planimetrie non ebbero problemi a liberare i Takaran e a farli uscire dalla Fabbrica senza incontrare resistenza.

“Abbiamo ancora dieci minuti” li informò Kir distribuendo le cariche d’esplosivo.

Ancora una volta si divisero e corsero verso le diverse postazioni assegnate, poi di nuovo verso l’uscita.

Sentirono uno sparo. Silfarion si girò di scatto. Chi mancava? Dovevano essere tutti lì ormai! “Cos’è successo?”

“Una delle guardie deve essere arrivata prima per il cambio del turno!” urlò Kir cercando di trascinarlo verso l’uscita. Lui aveva capito subito chi mancava all’appello.

Silfarion se lo scrollò di dosso con una forza tale che lo mandò quasi per terra. “È Iris! Hanno colpito Iris!”

“Ormai è perduto!” insistette Kir rimettendosi in piedi, cercando di convincere Silfarion, afferrandolo con decisione. Il capo dei ribelli non ne volle sapere. Gli diede una testata che lo fece barcollare all’indietro, gli altri dovettero afferrarlo al volo per non farlo finire di nuovo per terra.

“Al diavolo! Quella è la donna che amo!” urlò Silfarion correndo indietro, nel corridoio da cui erano appena usciti, per salvarla. Le cariche a tempo stavano per esplodere.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

“Perché non sono ancora usciti?” chiese Rose preoccupata quando videro uno a uno i ribelli e gli schiavi emergere dalla Fabbrica, tranne Silfarion e Zahan.

“Ho sentito uno sparo” rispose il Dottore senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’edificio. Anche lui era preoccupato.

“Non potremmo correre al TARDIS e andare ad aiutarli?” chiese Martha in ansia. “È una macchina del tempo dopotutto!”

Il Dottore scosse la testa. “Nel tempo che impiegheremmo a raggiungere il TARDIS, la Fabbrica sarebbe esplosa. Sarebbe come intervenire su una linea temporale prestabilita. Le conseguenza sarebbero tremende.”

“Andrà tutto bene” disse Rose, più a se stessa che a Martha.

Il Dottore le prese una mano. Non poteva fare a meno di immedesimarsi in quei due. Quante volte lui e Rose si erano trovati in quella stessa situazione? Sapeva che anche Rose provava lo stesso.

L’attesa si fece snervante. Da un momento all’altro le cariche sarebbero esplose. Martha cronometrava il tempo sull’orologio, cominciò a fare il conto alla rovescia.

Rose strinse la mano del Dottore fin quasi a farsi male. Poi li videro. Silfarion corse fuori dalla Fabbrica con Zahan tra le braccia. Si allontanarono il più possibile dall’edificio e pochi secondi dopo le cariche esplosero. Tutto ciò che rimase furono rovine.

Tutti e tre lasciarono andare un profondo respiro di sollievo. Rose scoppiò a ridere, lasciando andare la tensione. “E anche oggi siamo riusciti a far saltare per aria il posto di lavoro di qualcuno!”

Il Dottore rise con lei. “Ti dirò, questa volta non mi ci sentirò in colpa neanche per un secondo.”

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Tornarono al rifugio dei ribelli. Tutti insieme. Tutti salvi.

Silfarion e Zahan erano insieme. La donna era stata curata: non era una ferita grave, solo un colpo di striscio a una gamba che non le aveva permesso di scappare in tempo. Permise comunque a Martha di controllare che tutto fosse stato fatto nel modo migliore dal momento che in quel posto certo non disponevano delle migliori attrezzature mediche.

Erano tutti insieme: quella era la cosa più importante. Silfarion stringeva teneramente Zahan tra le braccia e lei gli lasciava fare. Qualunque cosa li avesse tenuti divisi fino a quel momento era svanita. Rose era così felice loro. Se poteva succedere a quei due…allora doveva continuare a credere che fosse possibile anche per lei.

“Portate tutti da bere!” ordinò Silfarion con la sua solita esuberanza. Brindarono al Dottore. “Senza di lui non ce l’avremmo mai fatta! Al Dottore!”

“Al Dottore!”

“Al Dottore!” ripeterono Rose e Martha alzando i bicchieri.

“Entreremo a testa alta attraverso la porta principale della Città Fortificata. Non c’è più niente che possa impedircelo!” urlò Silfarion guadagnandosi urla di approvazione da parte dell’intera sala.

“E io accetterò il mio ruolo come ultimo membro della famiglia reale” informò Zahan. “Se mi vorranno. Dopotutto sono la figlia che il principe ereditario ha avuto con una cortigiana.”

“Ma certo che ti vorranno” la rassicurò Silfarion. “Io ti vorrò sempre! Certo, forse ora che sei una principessa sarai tu a non voler sposare il figlio ripudiato di un tiranno caduto!”

Naturalmente tutti i presenti non erano andati oltre alla parola ‘sposare’. Rose e Martha stavano guardando Zahan cariche di aspettativa. Lei però scoppiò a ridere e lo spintonò affettuosamente.

“Mi hai appena chiesto di sposarti? Come sei retrò, Rion! Davvero un aristocratico!” gli passò una mano tra i capelli e lo guardò dritto negli occhi senza smettere di sorridere. “Vorresti fare di me una donna onesta? Non dovresti corteggiarmi prima?”

“Beh” rispose lui unendosi alla risata. “In situazioni normali ti avrei adocchiata in chiesa. Dopo tre mesi ti avrei chiesto di poterti riaccompagnare a casa e dopo altri tre ti avrei chiesto di uscire. Alla fine dopo un anno di corteggiamento con chaperon ti avrei chiesta in moglie. Ma chi vuole aspettare?”

Zahan non riusciva a smettere di ridere. Alla fine gli buttò le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciò. “Sposiamoci allora, se ci tieni tanto!”

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Vennero invitati al matrimonio naturalmente. La strada da percorrere era ancora lunga: il giorno dopo avrebbero affrontato Gouther. Solo e abbandonato da tutti ormai. Si sarebbe arreso. Poi avrebbero potuto cominciare a ricostruire la città, poi la nazione.

“Non sarà facile ma non ci arrenderemo mai” promisero Zahan e Silfarion quando si salutarono.

Il Dottore, Rose e Martha si incamminarono verso il TARDIS. Solo dopo un po’ il Dottore si accorse che Rose lo stava guardando con gli occhi che le scintillavano.

“È uno di quei giorni” gli fece notare.

Lui le sorrise e corse ad abbracciarla. “Tutti vivono!” la strinse così forte che la sollevò da terra e la fece dondolare un po’ a destra e a sinistra prima di rimetterla per terra. Le prese una mano e corsero insieme verso il TARDIS senza smettere di sorridere radiosi uno all’altro.

Martha sorrise e cominciò a seguirli. Sembrava che tutto tra loro fosse finalmente tornato alla normalità.


	7. Dalek a Manhattan

_New York, New York, so good they named it twice,_   
_New York, New York, all the scandal and the vice, 1 love it!_   
_New York, New York, now isn't it a pity_   
_What they say about New York City_

_(New York, New York (So Good They Named It Twice) – Gerard Kenny)_

 

“Il Dottore ha lasciato qualcosa per te prima” fu la prima cosa che Rose si sentì dire quando entrò in cucina. Rivolse un sorriso a Martha, che le aveva appena passato una tazza di tè, e finì di legarsi i capelli in una coda. Si avvicinò al tavolo al centro della stanza e vide il proprio prototipo di cacciavite sonico appoggiato sopra a un biglietto. Lo prese e lo lesse. Sorrise: il Dottore le prometteva di sistemarglielo al più presto.

Si sedette e cominciò a sorseggiare il tè. “Dormito bene?” domandò a Martha. “Cosa sono tutti quei libri che hai lì?”

Martha si voltò e buttò un’occhiata sul tavolo. “Libri di anatomia” spiegò. “Non voglio rimanere indietro col programma. Anche se il Dottore può riportarmi indietro pochi minuti dopo che siamo partiti non voglio rischiare di dimenticare qualcosa.”

Rose si allungò sul tavolo e girò verso di sé il primo volume della pila. Gli buttò una rapida occhiata e lo rimise a posto. “Non è esattamente la mia materia” scherzò. “Anche se a Torchwood naturalmente ci hanno tutti insegnato le tecniche di primo soccorso. La mamma non era contenta che continuassi ad avere a che fare con un posto dove ritenevano necessario conoscere le tecniche di primo soccorso. Dopo tutti quegli anni passati a viaggiare con il Dottore diresti che l’avrebbe trovato normale.”

“Non parlarmi di madri oppressive” rise Martha prendendo le tazze di entrambe e appoggiandole nel lavandino. Insieme si alzarono e si incamminarono verso la sala di controllo. “Pensa che una volta…”

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Come sentì le due ragazze entrare nella sala di controllo, ridendo una alla battuta dell’altra, il Dottore scivolò da sotto la console e balzò in piedi, riservando un sorriso smagliante a Rose nel suo completo blu. Si girò verso Martha.

“Molto bene, Martha Jones” le disse azionando alcuni comandi del TARDIS. “Quando preferiresti arrivare a casa? Mattina, pomeriggio o sera?”

Rose e Martha si scambiarono uno sguardo.

“Stavamo pensando…” cominciò Martha. “Visto che abbiamo a disposizione tutto il tempo e lo spazio forse potremmo…” guardò verso Rose a corto di parole ma riprese subito. “Non lo so, fare una piccola deviazione?”

Il Dottore ricomparve dall’altro lato della console e guardò verso Rose, che a sua volta lo stava osservando con le sopracciglia inarcate, divertita e piena di aspettativa.

“Non esattamente un altro viaggio, più…” insistette Martha, cominciando a rilassarsi.

“Il giro lungo” finì il Dottore per lei, continuando a guardare Rose che non aveva ancora smesso di sorridere.  “La via panoramica” aggiunse lei.

Il Dottore sospirò. “Eh va bene. Una sola deviazione, poi a casa!”

Impostò le coordinate, fece suonare un campanello, per quale motivo Rose non ne aveva idea, e si smaterializzarono.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

Martha fu la prima a uscire dal TARDIS. Si trovavano su uno sprazzo di terra e lontano, oltre il mare, c’era una città. “Dove siamo?”

“Ah, annusa la brezza dell’Atlantico!” rispose il Dottore. Rose si voltò per sorridergli e vide ciò che era alle sue spalle e gli si appese al braccio entusiasta. Martha guardò nella sua stessa direzione e finalmente vide anche lei la Statua della Libertà.

“New York!” esclamò saltellando sul posto. “Ho sempre desiderato vedere la Statua della Libertà!”

“Anch’io!” le rispose Rose, senza lasciare andare il braccio del Dottore. “Ma ogni volta che abbiamo provato a venire in America siamo sempre finiti da qualche altra parte! Una volta doveva portarmi a vedere Elvis…siamo finiti a Londra, durante l’incoronazione di Elisabetta II. La volta che ci siamo andati più vicini è stato quando siamo andati nel futuro: Nuova Terra e Nuova New York!”

“Quello era deliberato” precisò il Dottore. “Sapevo benissimo quando ti stavo portando!”

“A proposito” fece Martha guardando verso la città. “Quando siamo? Perché, guardate: l’Empire State Building non è ancora finito.”

“Lavori in corso” rispose il Dottore fissando l’edificio. Rose chiamò Martha con un gesto e le mostrò il giornale che aveva trovato su una panchina lì accanto. “Devono fare ancora un paio di piani e se conosco la storia vuol dire che la data si aggira intorno al…” continuò intanto il Dottore.

“Primo novembre 1930” lesse Martha dal giornale.

“Brava Martha!” esclamò il Dottore impressionato. “Vedo che ci stai prendendo la mano. Rose, mi sorprende che dopo tutto questo tempo…” disse voltandosi a guardarle e notò il giornale. “Come non detto.”

Martha continuò a fissare la data. “È quasi ottant’anni fa. È buffo, vedi quei vecchi documentari, tutti in bianco e nero, come se fosse un sacco di tempo fa ma eccoci qui. È vero ed è adesso.”

Il Dottore le prese il giornale dalle mani e cominciò a leggere la prima pagina corrucciato.

“Cos’hai visto?” gli chiese Rose sporgendo la testa.

Il Dottore sospirò. “Credo che la nostra deviazione si sia appena allungata” rispose serio e le mostrò l’articolo.

“Il mistero di Hooverville si infittisce” lesse Rose a voce alta e guardò il Dottore con aria interrogativa.

“Sembra quasi di essere in una puntata de ‘La signora in giallo’ con voi” scherzò Martha. “Ovunque andiamo succede sempre qualcosa.”

“Non è sempre così” la rassicurò Rose. “Non sei stata fortunata, ecco tutto.”

“Cos’è Hooverville comunque?” domandò la ragazza tornando in argomento.

“Venite.” Il Dottore mise via il giornale e si incamminò verso il molo per aspettare il traghetto che li avrebbe portati a terra. “Herbert Hoover, trentunesimo Presidente degli Stati Uniti. È stato eletto un anno fa. Fino ad allora New York era in pieno boom: i ruggenti anni Venti. E poi…”

“Il crollo di Wall Street” realizzò Martha sedendosi su una delle panchine all’imbarcadero. “Quando è stato…1929?”

“Già, l’intera economia distrutta in una notte. Migliaia di persone disoccupate. All’improvviso, la gente che non può pagarsi una casa si raddoppia. Quindi sono finiti a Central Partk.”

“Che è dove stiamo andando adesso” dedusse Rose osservando il traghetto avvicinarsi al molo.

“Yep” rispose il Dottore facendo scoppiare la ‘p’ finale sulle labbra con un ‘pop’.

“Ma come, vivono nel parco?” domandò sbalordita Martha mettendosi in fila per salire sul traghetto. Il Dottore si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio e andò a pagare il viaggio.

Rose si appoggiò a una dei parapetti a tribordo per godersi gli ultimi raggi prima che il sole tramontasse. Martha le si accostò. “Ma non usa mai soldi veri?”

“È scomodo. Tanti pianeti ed ere diverse, ognuno con la propria valuta. Neanche io ho portato soldi con me per anni. Immagina di cercare di pagare qualcuno in Francia con una valuta futuristica inglese durante la Guerra dei Cent’anni.”

Martha annuì. “Capisco il punto.”

“Poi di solito non facciamo spese considerevoli…solo lo stretto indispensabile.”

Il Dottore le raggiunse e si appoggiò con la schiena contro il parapetto, accanto a Rose, e rimasero spalla contro spalla per tutto il tragitto.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Hooverville era un posto terribile “Si viene a Hooverville solo quando non c’è altro posto dove andare” aveva detto il Dottore e Rose non tentava a crederlo. Tutte quelle persone ammassate intorno a barili usati per accendere il fuoco. Tutto quello sporco. Persone comuni, pronte ad ammazzarsi per un pezzo del pane. C’era un uomo però, tra di loro, non un capo ma qualcuno con la capacità e la volontà di guidarli. Il Dottore si rivolse a lui per avere delle domande sul ‘mistero di Hooverville’ e delle persone scomparse.

“Purtroppo è vero” rispose l’uomo prendendo il giornale e invitandoli nella sua tenda.

“Ma cosa vuol dire ‘scompaiono’” chiese il Dottore seguendolo. “La gente va e viene di continuo da questo posto, non credo ci sia un registro.”

“Questo è diverso.”

“In che senso?” domandò Rose sedendosi accanto al Dottore.

“Qualcuno li prende. Di notte. Sentiamo qualcosa, qualcuno chiama aiuto ma quando arriviamo sono spariti. Come se fossero svaniti nel nulla.”

Il Dottore appoggiò il mento sul palmo della mano e lo osservò, pensieroso. “E sei sicuro che sia qualcuno a prenderli?”

“Dottore, quando non si ha praticamente niente ci si aggrappa al poco che si ha: un coltello, una coperta… te li porti via. Non si lascia del pane non mangiato o un fuoco acceso.”

“Siete stati alla polizia?” chiese Martha.

“Sì, abbiamo provato. Un altro straccione scomparso, hanno detto.”

Il Dottore si grattò distrattamente un orecchio, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. “Quindi la domanda è…chi li rapisce e perché?”

“Solomon!” chiamò un ragazzo fuori dalla tenda, interrompendoli. “Solomon, c’è il signor Diagoras.”

Si alzarono e seguirono il ragazzo fuori, in mezzo alla baraccopoli. C’erano tre uomini, tutti vestiti bene, in completo gessato e il cappello. “Mi servono uomini, volontari” stava urlando l’uomo al centro, il signor Diagoras. “Ho un lavoretto per voi. E sembra proprio che i soldi vi possano fare comodo.”

“Di quanti soldi stiamo parlando?” volle sapere il ragazzo che li aveva chiamati.

“Un dollaro al giorno.”

Salomon si fece avanti tra la folla. “Qual è il lavoro?”

“Un viaggetto nelle fogne. Un tunnel è crollato, bisogna ripulirlo e sistemarlo. Qualche volontario?”

La folla era restia. “Un dollaro al giorno è una paga da schiavi” fece notare Solomon per tutti quanti. “E chi lavora per lei spesso non ritorna, vero?”

“Gli incidenti capitano.”

“Che vuol dire? Che tipo di incidenti?” chiese il Dottore. Rose capì al volo che aveva fiutato una traccia e sospirò, sapeva benissimo quale sarebbe stata la loro prossima meta. Un secondo dopo infatti il Dottore se ne stava lì con la mano alzata. Lo imitò subito. Martha lanciò loro uno sguardo velenoso, alzando la mano a sua volta. “Vi uccido. Nelle fogne due volte su due? Sembra che lo facciate apposta.”

Le sorrisero: quella era la vita nel TARDIS. La migliore che ci fosse.

Scesero nei tunnel in cinque, alla fine: loro tre, Solomon e Frank, il ragazzo che era venuto ad avvertirli dell’arrivo di Diagoras.

“Girate e sinistra, proseguite per circa mezzo miglio, seguite il tunnel 273. Il crollo è là davanti, non vi sfuggirà” furono le indicazioni dell’uomo dopo che vennero date loro delle torce e qualche pala.

“Quando avremo il nostro dollaro?” chiese Frank.

“Quando tornerete su.”

Il Dottore fissò l’uomo freddamente. “E se non torniamo su?”

“Allora non avrò nessuno da pagare” rispose Diagoras altrettanto freddamente.

“Non si preoccupi, torneremo” assicurò Solomon con una promessa che assomigliava di più a una minaccia.

“Speriamo” commentò Martha cominciando a seguire Solomon. Dopo alcuni passi si girò verso Rose, che si stava guardando le scarpe con malinconia, e le sorrise. “Niente scarponi questa volta?” la prese in giro.

“Sapevo di dovermi mettere gli scarponi di gomma. Ora le dovrò buttare” le rispose laconicamente. In quel momento si accorse che il Dottore era rimasto indietro a fissare Diagoras. Lasciò andare avanti Martha e lo raggiunse. Gli prese la mano. Lui si voltò a guardarla e le sorrise.

Cominciarono a camminare. Davanti a loro c’erano Martha e Frank, intenti a chiacchierare, che seguivano Solomon.

“Dottore?”

“Sì, Rose?”

“Fino a quando sarà necessaria l’esistenza di Hooverville?”

Il Dottore le strinse la mano. “Tra qualche anno l’economia si riprenderà, la gente ricomincerà a trovare lavoro. La Hooverville di Central Park verrà abbattuta nel 1933 ed entro il 1940 saranno scomparse anche tutte le altre.”

“Sempre troppo tardi.” Rose sospirò. “Di cosa credi che si tratti?”

“Le sparizioni?”

Rose annuì. “Non mi piace quel Diagoras” confessò.

“Nemmeno a me. Per questo mi sono offerto volontario.”

Lei gli sorrise. “L’avevo intuito.”

Fecero qualche rapido balzo in avanti, superando Frank e Martha e si accostarono a Solomon, che apriva la strada. “Questo tizio, Diagoras, chi è?” domandò il Dottore senza lasciare andare la mano di Rose.

“Fino a un paio di mesi fa, era solo un operaio. Ora sembra che diriga mezza Manhattan.”

“Com’è possibile?” si intromise Rose.

“Questi sono giorni folli, ragazza. Un uomo può passare da re della collina a rifiuto della società in una notte. Immagino che per alcuni valga anche l’inverso.”

“Woa!” interruppe il Dottore puntando la torcia a terra, illuminando una strana creatura gelatinosa simile a una medusa. La cosa brillava di una luce fluorescente quando colpita dal fascio delle torce.

“È radioattivo o qualcosa del genere?” esclamò Martha chinandosi in avanti.

“Qualunque sia è andata” dichiarò Rose tappandosi il naso quando il fetore che emanava quella cosa le raggiunse le narici come un pugno nello stomaco. Martha si coprì la bocca con una mano, come per trattenere un conato di vomito.

Il Dottore si accucciò per osservarla meglio e inforcò gli occhiali.

“E tu devi proprio prenderla in mano?” si lamentò Martha quando il Dottore infilò le mani in quella specie di muco col quale era ricoperta la cosa.

Rose si chinò accanto a loro con una smorfia. “Ringrazia che non lo stia leccando.”

Il Dottore le ignorò. “Facci passare la luce attraverso” istruì indicando con un cenno della testa la torcia che aveva abbandonato a terra. Rose la raccolse e fece come le era stato detto. “Materia organica composta” dedusse il Dottore passando ripetutamente le mani sulla parte a cupola, non per questo meno viscida. “Qualche opinione?”

“Fa schifo” rispose Rose. “È l’unica cosa che posso dire. Martha magari ha un opinione medica?”

La ragazza si lasciò scappare una risatina sarcastica. “Non è umana, questo lo so.”

“No. Infatti. E vi dirò un’altra cosa” aggiunse tirandosi in piedi. Tese una mano a Rose per aiutarla ad alzarsi ma lei lo guardò con aria scandalizzata. “Cosa?” le fece il Dottore confuso.

Lei alzò un sopracciglio e continuò a fissargli la mano, ancora ricoperta di quella sostanza gelatinosa.

“Giusto” realizzò il Dottore pulendosela sull’orlo del cappotto ma ormai sia Rose che Martha erano in piedi. “Dobbiamo aver camminato per un chilometro, io non vedo segno di crollo e voi? Allora perché il signor Diagoras ci ha mandato quaggiù?”

“Avevamo immaginato fin dall’inizio che avesse qualcosa a che fare con le sparizioni” borbottò Rose puntando la luce della torcia sulle pareti, perfettamente integre.

“Dove siamo adesso? Cosa c’è qui sopra?” si chiese Martha.

“Beh” rispose il Dottore con un breve calcolo mentale. “Siamo proprio sotto Manhattan.”

Rose fece qualche passo in avanti, sbirciando dietro un angolo. “Che facciamo? Continuiamo?”

Solomon la superò, fece qualche altro passo e si fermò. Arrivò fino alla grata successiva. “Abbiamo fatto quasi un chilometro. Non c’è nessun cedimento, niente.”

Rose fece schioccare la lingua con disappunto. “Lo sapevo che non c’era da fidarsi di quel Diagoras.”

“Mentiva quindi?” chiese conferma Martha.

Il Dottore raggiunse Solomon alla fine del corridoio. “Così sembra.”

“Allora perché vuole che la gente venga qui sotto?” domandò Frank, aprendo bocca per la prima volta da quando avevano trovato quella creatura coi tentacoli.

“La gente sparisce…” gli ricordò Rose, citando una frase del giornale.

Il Dottore si girò per guardarli tutti in faccia. “Solomon, riporta indietro Martha e Frank. Saremo più veloci in due.”

Rose sentì il cuore scoppiarle di gioia. Il Dottore non aveva provato a mandarla via, non l’aveva neanche suggerito, anzi, la voleva lì con lui. Chinò la testa appoggiandola contro la sua spalla in un piccolo gesto di affetto. Il Dottore stava per aggiungere qualcos’altro quando sentirono uno strano rumore provenire da uno dei corridoi.

Rose si guardò intorno. “Avete sentito anche voi?”

Il Dottore dovette trattenersi dallo stringerla ancora più vicino a sé. “Che diavolo era quello?”

“C’è nessuno?” chiamò Frank, facendo echeggiare la voce sulle pareti. Martha lo zittì. “E se fosse uno di quelli dispersi?” le fece notare allora Frank. “Sarebbe spaventato a morte da solo, qui sotto.”

“Non credo, Frank” gli disse Rose dispiaciuta.

Il Dottore si voltò verso il ragazzo. “Credi che siano ancora vivi?”

“Non abbiamo visto cadaveri, qui sotto” rispose lui. “Forse si sono solo persi.”

Lo stesso rumore di prima risuonò nella galleria.

“Non ho mai sentito nessuno fare un suono simile” esclamò Solomon guardandosi intorno agitato.

“Non lo so” commentò Rose facendo alcuni passi verso dove le era sembrato provenisse il suono. “Non vi sembra quasi il verso di un animale? Tipo…” provò Rose cercando di concentrarsi mentre i suoni sembravano farsi sempre più vicini.

“Sembra che ce ne sia più di uno” commentò Frank.

“Da questa parte” chiamò il Dottore da uno dei corridoi alle spalle di Rose.

“No, da quella parte” fece Solomon indicando un'altra direzione.

Martha e Rose erano immobili, una accanto all’altra. Rose fece alcuni passi in avanti, tenendo la torcia fissa davanti a sé. Martha cercò di trattenerla ma la ignorò.

“Dottore” chiamò allora la ragazza, terrorizzata.

C’era una strana creatura accovacciata in un’alcova, pochi metri da Rose che si fermò sotto la luce naturale fornita da una grata sul soffitto, non osando avvicinarsi di più senza sapere con chi aveva a che fare.

“Ti sei perso?” Frank provò a parlare alla creatura con voce tremante, con troppa paura per avvicinarsi. “Riesci a sentirmi? Pensavo alla gente persa quaggiù…”

“Va tutto bene. Stai indietro” ordinò il Dottore avanzando lentamente verso Rose. “Vedi qualcosa?” domandò quando le fu accanto.

“È troppo buio. Dovrei avvicinarmi di più. È sicuro?”

“Stai dietro di me” le disse e insieme camminarono verso la creatura, molto lentamente. Il Dottore si assicurò di rimanere sempre tra Rose e quell’essere. “Non ha torno però il mio amico Frank. Odierei stare qua sotto, tutto da solo.”

La creatura non rispose, si limitò a fare uno strano verso.

Rose e il Dottore erano a pochi passi ormai. “Noi sappiamo come uscire. La luce del sole, se vieni con noi…” Il Dottore si accucciò davanti alla creatura, senza finire la frase. “Oh, ma che cosa sei? Rose, ti ricordi il che il verso ti ricordava quello di un animale?”

La ragazza si accucciò accanto al Dottore, osservando la creatura più da vicino. Sembrava avere il corpo di un uomo e la testa di… “oh…un maiale” fece lei affranta.

Solomon era allibito. “Cos’è quella? Una specie di maschera di Carnevale?”

“Credimi, è vera” gli rispose Rose senza poter distogliere lo sguardo. “Dottore, cosa gli hanno fatto?”

“Non lo so” il Dottore si rivolse alla creatura. “Mi dispiace” gli disse, “ma ascoltami. Ti prometto che ti aiuterò. Puoi parlare? Chi ti ha fatto questo?”

“Dottore” chiamò Martha alle loro spalle, allarmata. “Rose. Credo sia meglio che torniate qui.”

I due balzarono in piedi. Subito il Dottore spinse Rose dietro di sé, proteggendola col proprio corpo, quando da uno dei corridoi alle loro spalle sbucarono altre creature come quella che avevano appena trovato, avanzando minacciosi verso di loro.

“In effetti…bella idea” commentò cominciando ad arretrare.

“Dottore, ci stanno seguendo” gli fece notare Rose a denti stretti.

“L’ho notato, grazie.” Il Dottore li fece indietreggiare fino al punto in cui si incrociavano tre corridoi, senza abbassare la guardia o distogliere lo sguardo da quegli uomini-maiale. “Bene, allora…Rose, Martha, Frank, Solomon…”

“Cosa?” esclamò Martha esasperata.

“Ehm…praticamente…”

“Correre?” suggerì Rose con urgenza.

“Correre!” urlò il Dottore spingendoli nel corridoio e afferrando la mano di Rose. Gli uomini-maiale cominciarono a inseguirli. Martha apriva la strada, Rose e il Dottore in coda alla fila.

“Da che parte andiamo?” strillò Martha terrorizzata quando raggiunsero un nuovo crocevia.

“Di qua!” ordinò il Dottore superandola e trascinando Rose con sé. “C’è una scala! Presto!”

Il Dottore balzò in avanti, cacciavite sonico pronto in mano, e aprì la guarnizione di una botola. Fu il primo a uscire, afferrò Rose per un braccio e la tirò fuori un secondo dopo. Aiutò Martha, seguita da Solomon. Aspettarono Frank.

“Andiamo!” lo chiamò Solomon tendendo le mani, insieme al Dottore, cercando di aiutarlo. “Andiamo!”

Gli uomini-maiale li raggiunsero e afferrarono Frank per le gambe. Il Dottore riuscì a prenderlo per una mano. “Ti tengo. Andiamo! Andiamo!” Ma le creature erano troppo forti e strapparono il ragazzo dalla presa di Solomon e del Dottore.

“Frank! No!” Il Dottore si tese, cercando di riafferrarlo ma un uomo-maiale aveva cominciato a salire la scala. Solomon diete uno spintone al Dottore facendolo cadere di lato e richiuse la botola.

“Non possiamo aiutarlo” gli disse, sigillandola.

“Non possiamo lasciarlo così!” strillò Rose indignata.

Il Dottore si lanciò verso la botola. “Devo tornare giù! Non posso abbandonarlo!”

“No!” urlò Solomon afferrandolo per le spalle e scuotendolo. “Non perderò nessun altro! Quelle creature vengono dall’inferno. Dall’inferno! Se gli andiamo dietro, ci prenderanno tutti! Non possiamo fare più nulla. Mi dispiace…” disse con un singhiozzo.

Rose si spostò verso Martha, che li guardava da un angolo, terrorizzata. Le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, rassicurandola, ma non ebbe tempo di dire niente perché si ritrovò a fissare la canna di una pistola.

“Va bene allora” disse loro una donnina biondo platino puntando loro contro il vecchio modello di una pistola. O almeno, vecchio per loro. “In alto.”

Martha fu la prima ad alzare le braccia. Rose e il Dottore si limitarono a guardare la donna a bocca aperta.

“Mani in alto!” ripeté lei caricando il colpo. “E niente scherzi.”

Tutti si affrettarono a obbedire.

“E adesso ditemi, farabutti…Che ne avete fatto di Laszlo?”          

Rose era ancora più confusa. Martha le lanciò un’occhiata: non ci stava capendo più niente. “Chi è Laszlo?” riuscì a chiederle.

“Laszlo è il mio fidanzato” rispose la donna. Li costrinse a seguirla fino a uno camerino e si sedette davanti alla toletta per il trucco di scena. Avevano impiegato poco tempo a capire che si trovavano nel retro di un teatro.

Martha non mancò di notare che il Dottore non aveva fatto altro che porsi come scudo tra Rose e qualunque pericolo stessero affrontando. Anche adesso sembrava pronto a prendersi una pallottola per lei.

“Era il mio fidanzato, finché non è sparito, due settimane fa. Nessuna lettera, nessun addio, niente di niente” raccontò loro la donna facendo roteare la pistola davanti a sé, come se stesse impugnando una spazzola. “Ed io non sono stupida. Lo so che alcuni uomini sono maiali ma non il mio Laszlo. Cioè, chi ti chiede di conoscere sua madre giusto prima di darsela a gambe?”

“Già…” Il Dottore cercò di fermare quel fiume di parole. Alzò un braccio con cautela, indicando la pistola. “Aiuterebbe…aiuterebbe molto se quella la mettessi giù.”

“Ah?” fece la donna, come se si stesse chiedendo di cosa stesse parlando. Poi guardò la pistola, come realizzando in quel momento di averla in mano. Roteò gli occhi. “Oh, certo.” La lanciò su una poltrona. Gli altri si ritrassero, temendo che potesse partire un colpo.

La donna ridacchiò. “Oh, su, non è mica vera: è solo un oggetto di scena. O quella o una lancia” commentò inarcando le sopracciglia.

Il Dottore sollevò un sopracciglio a sua volta, lanciando un’occhiata a Rose.

“Cosa c’è?” fece lei spalancando gli occhi. “Non mi sono mica specializzata in armi da fuoco. Non ho mai visto un’arma di quest’epoca!”

“Cosa credi che sia successo a Laszlo?” si fece avanti Martha.

“Vorrei tanto saperlo. Un minuto è lì e l’attimo dopo… zip! Sparito.”

Il Dottore fece un passo verso di lei. “Ascolta…come hai detto che ti chiami?”

“Tallulah. Tre elle e un’acca.”

“…giusto. Possiamo provare a cercare Laszlo ma non è l’unico. Ogni notte qualcuno sparisce.”

“E ci sono creature…” aggiunse Solomon ancora profondamente scosso. “Certe creature…”

Tallulah lo guardò sospettosa. “Cosa intendi con ‘creature’?”

“Senti, ascolta” le disse il Dottore cercando di riportare l’attenzione su di sé. “Fidati di me e basta. Siamo tutti in pericolo.”

Si infilò una mano nella tasca del cappotto. Tirò fuori la medusa gelatinosa che avevano trovato nelle fogne e la mostrò alla donna. “Devo scoprire esattamente cos’è questo. Perché così saprò contro cosa stiamo combattendo.”

“Non ci credo che te lo sei messo in tasca!” esclamò Rose schifata, facendo una faccia quasi identica a quella di Tallulah.

Il Dottore girò la testa per guardarla. “Perché? Lo sai che sono più grandi dentro”

“Adesso saranno tutte ricoperte di quella sostanza viscida!”

Il Dottore roteò gli occhi e aspettò una risposta da Tallulah.

“Va bene” fece lei. “Che cosa ti serve?”

“C’è un magazzino con pezzi di ricambio o cose simili?”

“È tutto là dietro da dove siete venuti” indicò Tallulah con un gesto della mano. “Tra i costumi di scena e gli attrezzi dell’elettricista. Accomodatevi pure, io devo finire di cambiarmi.”

Il Dottore si mosse nella direzione che gli era stata indicata, seguito da Rose e Solomon.

“Io resterò qui con Tallulah” avvertì Martha. “Se va bene. Tanto se non sono apparecchiature mediche non ci capisco niente.”

Rose si fermò un attimo. “Sicura di stare bene?”

“Sono un poco scossa” le confessò Martha. “Ma sto bene. Ci si sta un po’ per abituarsi, non è così?”

Si sorrisero e Rose raggiunse il Dottore.

“Ok. Rose, Solomon, portatemi tutte le cose elettroniche che riuscite a trovare” istruì il Dottore togliendosi il cappotto e appoggiandolo su uno scaffale per poter lavorare meglio.

Solomon annuì e cominciò a frugare tra le cose di un magazzino, che più che a un magazzino assomigliava a una discarica.

Rose si accostò al Dottore, che aveva trovato quella che sembrava essere la base da cui avrebbe cominciato a costruire. “Cosa stai cercando di fare?” volle sapere.

“Una specie rilevatore di DNA artigianale per questa bestiolina. Passami quei cavi, ti dispiace?”

“Questi?” chiese lei allungandogli un ammasso di fili.

Il Dottore li prese e ricominciò a trafficare. “Se riesco a fare una lettura dei cromosomi sarò in grado di dire da dove viene.”

Rose lo osservò lavorare. “Cosa credi che sia successo a Frank?” gli chiese quando Solomon tornò da loro con una vecchia radio tra le mani.

“Oh, proprio i condensatori di cui ho bisogno!” esclamò il Dottore invece di risponderle e tornò a lavoro.

Solomon non si mosse, rimase a guardare Rose. Lei se ne accorse solo dopo alcuni secondi. Alzò la testa e ricambiò lo sguardo.

“Avevo paura” le disse lui. Lei si limitò a fissarlo senza dire niente. “Hanno preso Frank per colpa mia. Gliel’ho lasciato prendere perché…avevo così tanta paura.”

“Nessuno ti giudica per questo, Solomon” lo assicurò Rose dispiacendosi per la sua pena. “Anch’io avevo paura.”

“Ma non l’avresti lasciato lì sotto. Vi ho visti: tu e il Dottore eravate pronti a ributtarvi nelle fogne per cercare di salvarlo.” Sospirò pesantemente. Chiuse gli occhi per un secondo. “Devo tornare a Hooverville” decise quando li riaprì. “Con queste creature in giro dobbiamo proteggerci. Perché nessun altro ci aiuterà.”

“Buona fortuna” gli augurò Rose quando ormai era sulla porta.

Solomon si girò e le annuì. “Spero che troviate quello che state cercando. Per il bene di tutti noi.” E se ne andò.

Rose sospirò. Prese una sedia e si sedette accanto al Dottore, aspettando che finisse di lavorarci.

“Stai meglio adesso?” le chiese lui dopo un po’.

Rose lo guardò confusa, poi capì di cosa stava parlando. “Non ho mai veramente paura quando sono con te” fece una pausa mentre decideva se continuare a parlare o no. “C’è solo una cosa di cui ho paura.”

Lui smise di lavorare al macchinario e girò la testa per poterla guardare in faccia, apprensivo.

“Che ancora adesso non ti permetti di essere felice” gli disse lei alla fine. Lui non disse niente, si limitò a guardarla mestamente. “Ti conosco, lo so che è così. Per questo ho paura che mi allontanerai di nuovo. Protocollo di emergenza numero uno e affini.”

Il Dottore si alzò in piedi le si avvicinò. Lei balzò subito su e si ritrovarono faccia a faccia. “Rose, il programma di emergenza uno non esiste più. L’ho cancellato tanto, tanto tempo fa.” Alzò una mano e gliel’appoggiò su un lato del collo, carezzandola dolcemente col pollice. “Due volte ti ho mandata via, tre volte sei tornata. Non voglio correre il rischio che un giorno tu possa non trovare più la strada per tornare da me…o che tu non voglia farlo.” Sospirò. “Sono migliore quando sono con te e farò tutto il possibile per non perderti di nuovo.”

In quel momento, Rose giurò che la stava per baciare. Le guardò le labbra, si chinò leggermente in avanti, verso di lei. Stava per farlo, ne era certa. Poi il Dottore chiuse gli occhi, sospirò, e si limitò a stringerla a sé in un abbraccio strettissimo.

Rose aveva la sensazione che se avessero continuato cos’ avrebbe finito per limonarlo all’improvviso, davanti a tutti, e al diavolo le conseguenze.

Si separarono. Il Dottore la prese per mano e con l’altra afferrò il marchingegno per il DNA.

“Ho bisogno di riflettori funzionanti” le spiegò. “Dobbiamo spostarci in galleria. Il secondo piano è chiuso al pubblico per dei lavori in corso.”

Appoggiò il macchinario sul pavimento, ricoperto da moquette rossa.

“Rose, collega la spina” chiese mentre puntava il riflettore dritto sulla medusa gelatinosa. Si distese sul pavimento accanto al marchingegno, aspettando che la luce si surriscaldasse a sufficienza da far funzionare i ricettori del DNA, e inforcò gli occhiali. Rose gli si sdraiò accanto.

“Già in mente la nostra prossima destinazione?” gli chiese in tono colloquiale.

“Londra, 2007” la informò immediatamente. “Dobbiamo riportare Martha a casa, ricordi?”

“Giusto” rispose lei demoralizzata.

Il Dottore si tolse gli occhiali e la fissò. “Rose, perché vuoi tanto che Martha viaggi con noi nel TARDIS?”

Era il momento giusto. Rose lo capì subito. Doveva dirglielo, ora. _Perché sei tu che non vuoi stare con me. Perché la mia famiglia non c’è più e lei è la prima amica che ho avuto da quando ho cominciato a viaggiare con te. Perché mi hai chiamata ‘tua’? Perché non puoi permetterti di amarmi? Dillo. Diglielo!_

“È complicato” disse alla fine e in quello stesso istante provò l’intenso desiderio di prendersi a pugni da sola. Non era una codarda, non lo era mai stata. Non era una che aveva paura…tranne quando si trattava del Dottore. Aveva paura dell’ennesimo rifiuto.

_Tu puoi passare il resto della tua vita con me ma io non posso passare il resto della mia con te._

Perché alla fine il problema era sempre quello, non è così?

Lui la guardò intensamente, come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa, ma non disse niente.

Rose sospirò e si alzò in piedi. Sentiva gli occhi che le bruciavano, doveva allontanarsi un attimo. Si appoggiò al parapetto e guardò giù, verso il palco. Respirò profondamente una, due volte.

“Oh, guarda: sta cominciando lo spettacolo di Tallulah” esclamò quando fu sicura che avrebbe avuto la voce ferma. Si voltò verso il Dottore e sollevò un sopracciglio. “Vorrei che la smettessi di accarezzarlo come se fosse un cucciolo” commentò vedendo come il Dottore continuava a passare le mani sulla parte a cupola della creatura aliena.

“È artificiale” ribatté il Dottore osservandola ancora più vicino. Aveva tirato fuori lo stetoscopio e lo stava usando per analizzare la creatura. “Ingegneria genetica. Chiunque sia stato…oh, quanto è intelligente” si umettò le labbra, concentrato. “DNA basale di tipo 467/989…” borbottò.

“Però! È brava!” commentò Rose alle spalle.

“Chi?”

“Tallulah!” rispose la ragazza che intanto stava guardando lo spettacolo.

“467/989…” ripeté il Dottore cercando di capire perché quei dati gli erano così familiari. “989… Aspetta, vuol dire che il pianeta di origine…” la realizzazione lo colpì come un fulmine.

“Ehi, ma cosa sta combinando Martha?” esclamò Rose. Si girò di scatto verso il Dottore, realizzando che si era ammutolito, poi vide la sua faccia.

“DNA basale di tipo 467/989” ripeté. “Significa che il pianeta di origine è Skaro.”

Rose spalancò gli occhi e sbiancò, rispecchiando alla perfezione l’espressione di orrore che aveva il Dottore. Scattarono in piedi e corsero verso il palco e sentirono strillare. “Martha stava facendo qualcosa di strano sul palco. Deve aver visto qualcosa!” urlò Rose mentre scendevano a precipizio le scale.

Raggiunsero Tallulah, circondata dal resto delle ragazze vestite da diavolesse. “Dov’è? Dov’è Martha?” esclamò il Dottore.

“Non lo so! È corsa via dal palco!”

La sentirono strillare e corsero in direzione della sua voce. Si ritrovarono di nuovo nel magazzino con la botola per le fogne ma di Martha nessuna traccia. Il Dottore afferrò il cappotto che aveva abbandonato su uno scaffale e se lo infilò in fretta, preparandosi a tornare nelle fogne. Si girò per dire qualcosa a Rose ma lei lo fermò prima che potesse aprir bocca.

“Hai promesso” gli ricordò.

“Lo so” le strinse la mano per un momento e scesero di nuovo nelle fogne.

“Dottore, sono i Dalek, vero?”

Il Dottore la prese di nuovo per mano, questa volta non la lasciò andare. “Ho paura di sì.”

“Li odio. Come fanno a sopravvivere? Perché sopravvivono sempre?”

“Non lo so, Rose. Non smetterò mai di chiedermelo.”

“E ora hanno preso anche Martha!”

Sentirono un rumore e si immobilizzarono. Sulla parete davanti a loro comparve un’ombra, la sagoma dell’ultima creature che entrambi avrebbero voluto incontrare. Indietreggiarono velocemente, cercando un posto dove nascondersi ma non sembrava essercene nessuno. Il Dottore vide un’alcova semi nascosta da un vecchio telo abbandonato. Ci spinse dentro Rose e aspettarono.

La premette contro la parete, coprendola col proprio corpo. Lei rimase lì, schiacciata tra lui e i freddo cemento della galleria. I loro visi erano a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro e, nonostante il pericolo, a Rose sembrò di andare a fuoco.

Il Dottore poteva sentire il respiro accelerato di Rose contro il viso e non poté fare a meno di pensare al bacio con Lilith, cercando allo stesso tempo di controllare il tipo di reazione spontanea che il suo corpo avrebbe voluto avere a quella memoria, soprattutto in quel momento che la vera Rose era premuta contro di lui.

Il Dalek passò alle loro spalle ed entrambi smisero di respirare, aspettando che passasse. Il Dalek non si fermò. Li superò e continuò il suo percorso.

Il Dottore si staccò da Rose, avvertendo un dolore quasi fisico quando perse la sensazione del suo corpo contro il proprio, del suo calore a contatto con la propria pelle fresca.

Rose si rese conto solo in quel momento di star tremando, con immagini di Canary Wharf che le affollavano la mente. I Dalek, il vuoto e una parete bianca che sembrava una prigione. Ancora in quel momento non poteva sopportare di stare in una stanza con tutte le pareti bianche. La prima volta che le era successo dopo essere rimasta imprigionata nel Mondo di Pete, era corsa fuori per andare a vomitare.

Il Dottore notò il suo turbamento ma non sapeva cosa fare per aiutarla. Non in quel momento, quando lui stesso stava tremando di rabbia trattenuta. Fece l’unica cosa che poteva fare: corse da lei e l’abbracciò più stretta che poté. Rimasero così a lungo, col Dottore che le accarezzava dolcemente la base della schiena.

Furono interrotti da una voce alle loro spalle. “E quello cos’era?”

Si voltarono e videro Tallulah, avvolta in un lungo cappotto nero per coprire il costume di scena, che li aveva seguiti.

“Tallulah, cosa ci fai qui?” la interrogò il Dottore a denti stretti. In quel momento gli mancava solo una soubrette alla ricerca del fidanzato.

“Vi ho seguiti. Chiunque abbia preso Martha può aver preso anche Laszlo! C’entra qualcosa quel coso di metallo?”

“Si chiama Dalek” rispose il Dottore azzannando la parola. “E non è solo metallo. È vivo.”

Tallulah fece qualche altro passo verso di loro. “Mi prendi in giro, vero?” Vide le sue facce pallide e sconvolte e capì al volo che non stavano scherzando.

Il Dottore la afferrò per un braccio e cominciò a trascinarla verso l’uscita. “Non sto scherzando e tu non puoi restare qui. Non avresti dovuto seguirci, se avessi incrociato quel Dalek a quest’ora saresti morta. Ti riporto indietro, subito.”

Girarono in un corridoio laterale e si trovarono faccia a faccia con uno di quegli uomini-maiale. Tallulah strillò e l’ibrido balzò indietro, nascondendosi dietro una colonna. 

“Dov’è Martha? Cosa le hai fatto?” urlò il Dottore balzando in avanti e puntandogli addosso la luce della torcia.

“Non l’ho presa io” rispose l’uomo-maiale. Parlava e si nascondeva, quello non era il comportamento tipico di quelle creature, ne avevano avuto sufficienti dimostrazioni quel giorno. Rose fece qualche passo verso di loro quando un pensiero la colpì e si bloccò, a metà strada tra Tallulah e il Dottore.

“Ti ricordi come ti chiami?” chiese il Signore del Tempo.

“Non…guardatemi” supplicò l’uomo-maiale.

Tallulah inclinò la testa, ascoltando attentamente, e fece qualche passo in avanti. Rose capì che i suoi timori erano fondati: la donna aveva riconosciuto la voce. “Sai dove si trova?” chiese la donna facendo qualche passo in avanti.

“Stai indietro!” pregò l’uomo nascondendosi il viso con le mani. “Non guardarmi.”

“Cosa ti è accaduto?” domandò il Dottore.

“Mi hanno trasformato in un mostro.”

“Chi è stato?”

“I padroni” rispose l’uomo-maiale con disprezzo.

“I Dalek” corresse il Dottore. “Perché?”

“Avevano bisogno di schiavi. Avevano bisogno di schiavi per rapire altra gente, quindi hanno creato noi. In parte animali, in parte umani” spiegò con voce spezzata. “Sono scappato prima che arrivassero al mio cervello… ma… era comunque troppo tardi.”

“Sai cos’è successo a Martha?” domandò di nuovo il Dottore, questa volta con tono di voce più pacato.

L’uomo-maiale sospirò. “L’hanno presa. È colpa mia, stava seguendo me.”

“Eri tu in teatro?” esclamò Tallulah appoggiandosi una mano sul petto, cercando di fermarne i tremori.

“Io non…” cominciò l’uomo-maiale. Fece una pausa. “Sì.”

“Perché? Perché eri là?”

“Non avrei mai voluto che mi vedessi così.”

“Perché io?” insistette la donna cercando di negare quello che aveva saputo nel preciso momento in cui lo aveva sentito parlare la prima volta. “Che cosa c’entro io con questo?” Fece un altro passo in avanti. “Mi stavi seguendo? Perché eri là?”

L’uomo-maiale se voltò, permettendole di vederlo in volto per la prima volta. Non era come le altre creature. Non sembrava più umano ma aveva mantenuto molti dei suoi caratteri facciali originari. Gli occhi, soprattutto, erano ancora quelli di un uomo. “Sì” le rispose.

Tallulah lo guardò a bocca aperta. Osservò le orecchie da maiale, il grugno, le zanne che gli spuntavano dalla bocca e, infine, gli occhi. E lo guardava negli occhi quando gli chiese “chi sei tu?”

“Mi sentivo solo.”

“Chi sei tu?” ripeté lei con voce rotta.

Anche la voce dell’uomo-maiale tremò. “Avevo bisogno di vederti.”

“Chi sei…tu?” chiese Tallulah ancora una volta, sull’orlo delle lacrime. Ormai solo pochi passi separavano l’uno dall’altro.

“Mi dispiace” rispose lui e le diede le spalle.

“No, aspetta” lo chiamò Tallulah e lo afferrò per un braccio. “Lascia che ti guardi.” Gli passò le mani sulle spalle, gli sfiorò il collo con le mani. Lo costrinse a indietreggiare, e lo mise sotto la luce. Lo riconobbe. “Laszlo?” gli sorrise esitante. “Il mio Laszlo?”

Lui annuì.

“Cosa…cosa ti hanno fatto?” chiese Tallulah senza riuscire a trattenere le lacrime. Gli accarezzò il viso e cominciò a sistemargli nervosamente il colletto della tuta da lavoro che stava indossando.

“Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto.”

Il Dottore e Rose si scambiarono uno sguardo. Per quando fosse doloroso, non avevano tempo da perdere. La ragazza raggiunse Tallulah, mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle, cercando di tranquillizzarla, mentre il Dottore si rivolse a Laszlo. “Puoi farmi vedere dove sono?” gli chiese.

“Ma ti uccideranno!”

“Se non li fermo, uccideranno tutti quanti” rispose il Dottore. Sembrava invecchiato di colpo. Rose lasciò Tallulah e lo abbracciò. Non avevano tempo: lo sapeva lei, lo sapeva il Dottore. Lo stesso, non potevano fare a meno di cercare conforto l’uno nell’altro. Soprattutto quando dovevano affrontare, ancora una volta, quel nemico tanto terribile.

Anche Laszlo doveva averlo percepito. Guardò verso Tallulah ancora una volta e annuì. “Allora seguitemi.”

Camminarono dietro a Laszlo per alcuni minuti, tenendosi per mano, quando finalmente sentirono i versi degli schiavi-maiali alla fine del corridoio. Non ebbero nemmeno il tempo per decidere che cosa fare quando arrivarono due Dalek. Si nascosero.

“ _Questi sono campioni forti_ ” li sentirono dire. “ _Saranno utili alla causa dei Dalek. A che stadio è l’Esperimento Finale?_ ”

“ _Il Dalekanium è in posizione. Il conduttore di energia è completato._ ”

“ _Allora sceglierò i prigionieri per la selezione._ ”

L’ultimo Dalek ad aver parlato cominciò a scannerizzare uno per uno gli umani messi in fila, compresi Martha e Frank.

“Vengono divisi in due gruppi” spiegò Laszlo mantenendo la voce a un sussurro. “Intelligenza superiore e intelligenza inferiore. Quelli con scarsa intelligenza vengono presi per diventare schiavi maiale, come me.”

“Non è giusto!” si lamentò Tallulah a voce più alta del dovuto.

“Tallulah! Shh!” le ricordò Rose allarmata.

“Sei il ragazzo più intelligente con cui sia mai uscita” continuò lei sottovoce.

“E gli altri?” si intromise il Dottore.

“Vengono portati al laboratorio.”

Il Dottore si sporse oltre l’angolo. “Perché? Per fare cosa?” si chiese, cercando di capire quale fosse il loro piano.

“Non lo so” ammise Laszlo afflitto. A differenza di Rose e del Dottore che cercavano di vedere, cercavano di capire, Laszlo non osava nemmeno buttare un occhiata in quella direzione. “I padroni lo chiamano solo l’Esperimento Finale.”

I Dalek finirono di scannerizzare la gente e cominciarono a muoversi attraverso il corridoio nella loro direzione, seguiti da coloro che erano stati catalogati con un’intelligenza acuta.

“Attenti, si spostano” avvertì il Dottore nascondendosi dietro una sporgenza. Laszlo e Tallulah cominciarono a correre verso l’uscita quando si accorsero che Rose e il Dottore non si erano mossi.

“Cosa fare?” chiamò Laszlo allarmato. “Muovetevi!”

“Io non vengo” informò loro il Dottore. “Mi è venuta un’idea. Andate!”

“Spero per te che sia una buona idea” lo minacciò Rose prendendolo per mano.

“Lo sono sempre” gli rispose lui con un sorriso impertinente.

Rose ricambiò. “Non è vero.”

“No, però di solito funzionano lo stesso. Ce la fai?”

“Certo.”

Rose voltò la testa e guardò Laszlo mandare via Tallulah. Li avrebbe aiutati.

Lasciarono passare i Dalek e la prima schiera di schiavi maiale. Il Dottore aspettò il momento giusto e si infilò nella fila dei prigionieri, trascinando Rose con sé. Laszlo li avrebbe seguiti insieme agli schiavi maiale.

Si posizionarono dietro a Martha. “Continua a camminare” la avvertì il Dottore.

“Oh, sono così felice di vedervi!” esclamò la ragazza con sollievo.

“Sì, beh, puoi baciarmi più tardi. Anche tu, Frank, se ti va.”

“E io no?” chiese Rose con tono fare innocente. Martha rise sotto i baffi.

“Quando vuoi” rispose il Dottore con una voce un po’ più alta del solito che né Rose né Martha poterono fare a meno di notare.

Attraversarono diversi corridoi fino ad arrivare a una zona che era stata ripulita e ricostruita di recente. Doveva essere il laboratorio di cui aveva parlato Laszlo.

Si ritrovarono al cospetto di quattro Dalek.

“ _Rapporto!_ ” disse il primo.

“ _Dalek Sec sta entrando nell’ultima fase dell’evoluzione._ ”

“ _Scansionatelo. Prepararsi alla nascita._ ”

“Evoluzione?” ripeté il Dottore incredulo.

“Io credevo che i Dalek non…” cominciò Rose, altrettanto sbalordita.

Martha era più interessata a uno dei Dalek, tale Dalek Sec, che aveva cominciato a emettere fumo. “Cos’ha che non va l’amico laggiù?”

“Ora glielo chiedo” decise Rose facendo un passo in avanti. Il Dottore però la afferrò per un braccio e la costrinse a tornare nascosta in mezzo agli altri prigionieri.

“Perché no?” volle sapere contrariata. 

“Sei Rose Tyler: hai ucciso il loro imperatore. Ti riconoscerebbero. Stesso motivo vale per me, non posso rischiare di essere notato. Martha, chiediglielo tu.”

La ragazza fece un respiro profondo e si fece avanti. “Dalek” chiamò a voce alta. “Chiedo che mi si spieghi che cos’è questo…Esperimento finale?”

I Dalek si girarono verso di lei. Uno di loro le si avvicinò più degli altri.

“Rapporto!” insistette Martha, tremando dalla testa ai piedi.

“ _Voi sarete tutti testimoni_ ” fu la risposta del Dalek.

“Di cosa?”

“ _Questa è l’alba di una nuova era._ ”

Martha guardò verso Rose e il Dottore, confusa, poi tornò a rivolgersi al Dalek. “Cosa vuol dire?”

“ _Noi siamo gli ultimi quattro Dalek esistenti. Quindi la specie si deve evolvere. Una vita fuori dal guscio. I figli di Skaro devono camminare di nuovo._ ”

I Dalek indietreggiarono e si raccolsero intorno a Dalek Sec., il cui guscio cominciò ad aprirsi. Un attimo dopo si ritrovarono davanti una nuova creatura.

“Che cos’è?” domandò Martha con orrore.

“Io sono un Dalek umano. Io sono il vostro futuro!” si annunciò Dalek Sec. Aveva il corpo di un uomo, e il completo da uomo d’affari che avevano visto indossare al signor Diagoras. Le sue mani erano diverse, la testa soprattutto ricordava il corpo dentro al guscio dei Dalek. Un solo occhio al centro della fronte e una serie di tentacoli dove sarebbero dovute esserci le orecchie.

Sec avanzò verso i prigionieri. “Questi umani diventeranno come me” dichiarò.

Il Dottore approfittò per scivolare di lato, nascondendosi dietro a dei macchinari che lo avrebbero coperto alla vista.

“Dove diavolo stai andando?” gli chiese Rose notandolo.

“Aspettami qui” le fece lui e sparì.

“Preparateli per l’ibridazione!” ordinò Sec agli schiavi maiale che li spinsero in avanti, verso il centro della stanza. Sentirono una musica suonare nella stanza.

“Cos’è questo suono?” volle sapere Sec agitato.

“Ah, beh, sarei io” esclamò il Dottore uscendo allo scoperto con una radio in mano. “Salve. Sorpresa!” La appoggiò su un tavolo e si fece avanti. “Buh! Eccetera.”

“Dottore?” esclamò Dalek Sec stupito. Ma non lo attaccò. Lo guardò con un misto di sospetto e di interesse. Rose fece qualche passo avanti, affiancando il Dottore. Non le interessava che fosse lui il Signore del Tempo o che potesse gestire la situazione senza aiuto. Non l’avrebbe lasciato da solo. “E Rose Tyler” aggiunse Sec quando la vide. 

“ _I nemici dei Dalek!_ ” disse un altro dei membri del culto di Skaro.

“ _STERMINARE!”_

“Aspettate!” ordinò Dalek Sec.

“Ma guarda un po’” commentò il Dottore osservandolo. “Una nuova forma di Dalek. Affascinante. E molto intelligente.”

“Il Culto di Skaro è sfuggito al vostro massacro” ringhiò Dalek Sec.

“Come siete finiti nel 1930?”

“Trasferimento temporale d’emergenza” rispose Sec guardandolo con sfida.

Il Dottore rise. “Oh. Deve aver arrostito i vostri accumulatori di energia, eh? C’è stato un tempo in cui quattro Dalek avrebbero potuto conquistare il mondo” fece notare deridendoli. Li guardò uno per uno e passeggiò con indifferenza per la stanza, facendo capire a Rose di avvicinarsi a Martha e di tenersi pronta. “E invece vi aggirate furtivamente, nascosti nell’oscurità, facendo esperimenti… Il cui risultato finale…sei tu!” esclamò fissando con meraviglia Dalek Sec.

“Io sono un Dalek in forma umana!”

“Ma cosa si prova?” insistette il Dottore. “Puoi dirmelo, Dalek Sec…è Dalek Sec, il tuo nome, giusto? Hai un nome, un cervello tutto tuo…dimmi a cosa stai pensando, adesso.”

“Io…provo…sentimenti umani.”

“Bene” esclamò il Dottore, stupito. “Questo è un bene.”

“Io…provo…tutto quello che desideravamo ottenere dal genere umano. Ambizione, odio, aggressività. E guerra! Un grande ingegno per la guerra!”

Il Dottor scosse la testa. “No. Essere umani non significa questo.”

“Io credo di sì! Nel profondo questa specie somiglia molto ai Dalek.”

Il Dottore sospirò. “Va bene! Allora cos’hai ottenuto con questo esperimento finale, eh? Niente!” lo schernì rabbiosamente. “Perché posso mostrarti cosa ti manca, con quest’affare. Una semplice piccola radio” dichiarò dandole una leggera pacca con la mano.

“ _A cosa serve quel dispositivo?_ ” chiese uno dei Dalek.

“Ecco, esattamente. Riproduce musica. E a che serve?” sbuffò il Dottore. “Oh, seguendo la musica puoi…ballare. Cantare. Innamorarti” continuò e su quell’ultima parola non poté fare a meno di guardare verso Rose e i loro sguardi si incrociarono, solo per un attimo. Il Dottore ricominciò a parlare, un po’ più velocemente di prima mentre a Rose, per un attimo, sembrò che le avessero risucchiato l’aria dai polmoni.

Il Dottore si infilò una mano in tasca. “A meno che tu non sia un Dalek, certo…” estrasse il cacciavite sonico e lo puntò contro la radio. “In tal caso è solo rumore!” urlò azionandolo. L’alta frequenza emessa dal dispositivo mandò in tilt il sistema dei Dalek quanto bastava per debilitarli e dare loro il tempo di scappare.

“Correte!” urlò il Dottore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don don don don. Cliffhanger!


	8. A New York Story

_Start spreading the news_  
I am leaving today  
I want to be a part of it  
New York, New York   


_These vagabond shoes_  
They are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it  
New York, New York   


_I want to wake up in that city_  
That doesn't sleep  
And find I'm king of the hill  
Top of the heap   


_(New York, New York – Frank Sinatra)_

 

Corsero attraverso le fogne ancora una volta. Più veloce che poterono, senza fermarsi.

“Forza! Muoversi! Muoversi! Muoversi!” continuava a incitarli il Dottore. Se i Dalek li avessero catturati di nuovo non sarebbe finita bene per nessuno di loro.

“Tallulah!” strillò Rose quando ci andarono quasi a sbattere contro. “Che ci fai ancora qui?”

“Corri!” le urlò il Dottore senza fermarsi.

“Cos’è successo a Laszlo?!” cerco di scoprire la donna ma la trascinarono via con loro senza risponderle.

Potevano sentire gli schiavi maiale avvicinarsi. Riuscirono a ritrovare la botola per il magazzino del teatro di Tallulah. Si arrampicarono il più velocemente possibile e se la richiusero alle spalle.

Tornarono a Hooverville dove trovarono Solomon e tutti gli abitanti del posto pesantemente armati.

Sia il Dottore che Rose fecero una smorfia vedendo quella distesa di fucili. La ragazza lo afferrò per una manica. “Dottore…se i Dalek ci attaccano…quelle armi non potranno niente. Sarà un massacro.”

“Hai ragione” annuì il Dottore cercando Solomon tra la folla. Gli raccontarono dei Dalek, cercando di fargli capire perché fosse una pessima idea quella di far loro guerra.

Solomon li ascoltò in silenzio. “Questi…Dalek. Sembrano essere il prodotto di un incubo. E vogliono riprodursi?”

“Si stanno fondendo con dei corpi umani” ripeté il Dottore incrociando  le braccia. “Se ho ragione hanno un allevamento di bestiame proprio qui, a Hooverville. Dobbiamo fare uscire tutti.”

Solomon incrociò le braccia. “Hooverville è l’ultimo posto in cui un uomo possa finire, non esiste un altro rifugio.”

“Verranno qui” insistette Rose. “Non potete difendervi da loro. Non con quei fucili.”

“Mi dispiace, Solomon, ma dovete disperdervi!” Il Dottore alzò la voce e si accigliò. Era sempre così: perché gli umani non potevano dargli ascolto? “Andate in un posto qualunque, seguite la ferrovia, attraversate lo Stato, basta che lasciate New York.”

Solomon scosse la testa, restio ad abbandonare tutto quello che gli era rimasto. Anche se non era niente. “Deve esserci un modo per ragionare con questi esseri.”

“Non è possibile, è questo il punto!” esclamò Rose esasperata. “Sanno solo conquistare e distruggere. E odiare. Non sanno cos’è la pietà. Non puoi ragionare con esseri del genere.”

Frank si avvicinò. “Tu non li hai visti, capo.”

“I Dalek sono sempre un brutto affare ma in questo momento sono vulnerabili” spiegò il Dottore. “E questo li rende più pericolosi che mai.”

Solomon sospirò. Si passò una mano sul viso, cercando di prendere la decisione migliore per tutti.

Rose si voltò di scatto. “Avete sentito?” domandò guardandosi intorno. Sentirono un fischietto, il segnale che erano sotto attacco.

“Stanno arrivando!” urlò infatti un uomo correndo nella loro direzione. 

“Una sentinella deve aver visto qualcosa” disse Solomon vedendolo avvicinarsi.

“Sono qui! Li ho visti! Sono dei mostri!”

Il Dottore non si mosse. “È cominciata.”

Rose gli strinse la mano. “Ormai è tardi per fuggire. Dovremo affrontarli. Insieme?”

Il Dottore ricambiò la stretta. “Insieme. Stiamo uniti, restiamo al centro. Finché ci sono solo gli schiavi maiale potremmo ancora farcela.”

Videro gli uomini correre a prendere le armi. Qualcuno tentò di scappare e li sentirono urlare quando gli schiavi maiale li catturarono e cominciarono a trascinarli via.

“Dobbiamo fuggire dal parco!” esclamò Martha spaventata.

“Non possiamo. Siamo circondati” urlò il Dottore vedendo i maiali stringerli in un cerchio. “Stanno raccogliendo tutti in un unico posto.”

“Siamo in trappola” si lamentò Tallulah.

Solomon imbracciò il fucile. “Allora restiamo uniti!” urlò, scrutando intorno a sé, pronto a colpire gli schiavi maiale a vista. Uno di loro si fece troppo vicino e partì il primo proiettile. Cominciò una sparatoria.

Martha afferrò un bastone e se lo rigirò tra le mani, più e più volte. Si ferì con le schegge ma non le importava. “Possiamo trattenerli finché non sarà giorno!” esclamò speranzosa e spaventata allo stesso tempo.

Il Dottore non si voltò a guardarla, fissava un punto sopra le loro teste. “No, Martha, questa è solo la fanteria.”

Rose seguì il suo sguardo e lo vide, un Dalek che levitava alcuni metri sopra di loro. Chiuse gli occhi. Contò cinque secondi, poi li riaprì. Sospirò. Fece un passo in avanti e prese la mano del Dottore.

“O mio _Dio_ ” imprecò Martha.

“È il diavolo!” urlò un uomo terrorizzato. “Il diavolo in cielo! Che Dio ci salvi! È la dannazione.”

Frank alzò il fucile, rabbioso. “Ah, sì? Lo vedremo!” urlò e fece fuoco. Il proiettile rimbalzò sulla corazza dei Dalek con un ‘cling’ metallico senza scalfirla minimamente.

Il Dottore fece un balzo in avanti e lo costrinse ad abbassare la canna del fucile. “Non serve a niente!”

Si immobilizzarono tutti quanti, in attesa di vedere quale sarebbe stata la prossima mossa del Dalek. Il Dottore si guardò intorno, controllando che sia Rose che Martha fossero al sicuro dietro di lui

Martha gli affondò le dita nel braccio. “Ce n’è più di uno” mormorò quando videro un secondo Dalek affiancarsi al primo. I Dalek girarono il loro unico occhio verso gli abitanti di Hooverville. Un attimo dopo aprirono il fuoco sulle tende e le capanne. La gente urlò, cercò di scappare ma i Dalek continuarono ad attaccarli con una precisione inesorabile.

Il Dottore non poteva far altro che restare a guardare, impotente, tanta distruzione. Rose avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non fargli attraversare di nuovo una cosa del genere.

I Dalek guardarono verso il piccolo gruppo armato che si era riunito intorno al Dottore. “ _Gli umani si arrenderanno!_ ”

“Lasciateli in pace!” strillò il Dottore avanzando di un passo. “Non vi hanno fatto niente!”

Il Dalek si limitò a fissarlo e smise di sparare. Almeno momentaneamente.

Solomon avanzò a sua volta, affiancando il Dottore. Rose dilatò gli occhi. “Cosa vuoi fare?” esclamò balzando in avanti, cercando di trattenerlo.

“Solomon, stai indietro!” Il Dottore lo afferrò per un braccio.

L’uomo ignorò entrambi. “Mi è stato riferito che mi sto rivolgendo ai Dalek, giusto? Da quello che sento, anche voi siete dei reietti.”

“Smettila” insistette il Dottore a denti stretti.

“Dottore, questa è la mia comunità. Rispetterai la mia autorità” gli mise una mano sul petto e lo fece indietreggiare. “Fammi fare un tentativo.”

Il Dottore scosse la testa, ma indietreggiò. Rose non poté fare a meno di fare un passo in avanti: quella situazione non andava bene per niente.

“Dalek…” invocò Solomon. Appoggiò il fucile a terra e tenne le braccia aperte davanti a sé come segno di apertura al dialogo. Rose si morse un labbro, glielo avevano detto che non si poteva parlare con i Dalek…perché non voleva dar loro retta? “…non siamo uguali? Sotto la superficie, non siamo fratelli? Perché, vedete…proprio oggi ho scoperto che l’universo di Dio è migliaia di volte più grande di quello che pensavo. E questo mi spaventa, mi fa scendere il gelo nelle viscere, ma sicuramente questo deve darmi speranza. Speranza che, forse insieme, possiamo creare un domani migliore” fece una breve pausa. Deglutì un paio di volte, cercando di rimediare alla gola secca. “Quindi vi prego: se c’è della compassione nei vostri cuori, allora vi unirete a noi e metterete fine a questa lotta.”

Il Dalek mosse l’occhio a destra e a sinistra, senza rispondere.

“Ebbene? Cosa ne dite?” insistette Solomon.

Era abbastanza, decise Rose. Fece alcuni passi in avanti verso Solomon per dirgli di lasciar perdere: quella era la dimostrazione che non si poteva discutere con i Dalek. Il Dottore la guardò allarmato.

“ _STERMINARE”_

Rose non ebbe nemmeno tempo di battere ciglio, si lanciò in avanti senza pensare alle conseguenze e trascinò Solomon a terra con sé. Lo stesso, non era stata abbastanza veloce. Solomon era stato colpito: giaceva a terra, agonizzante, ma non era morto.

“Rose!” gridò il Dottore balzando verso di lei.

“Sto bene!” allungò un braccio verso la folla. “Martha! È ancora vivo, dobbiamo aiutarlo!”

Martha non esitò e la raggiunse in un secondo cercando di trattenere un singhiozzo. “Gli hanno sparato. Hanno cercato di ucciderlo e basta.”

Rose spostò lo sguardo verso il Dalek ma si trovò davanti la figura del Dottore, ancora una volta pronto a mettersi tra lei e qualunque pericolo. Scattò in piedi e lo affiancò.

“ _Rose Tyler. Il Lupo Cattivo, distruttore dell’imperatore_ ” disse il Dalek puntando contro di lei il braccio armato.

Il Dottore la afferrò per un braccio e la costrinse a spostarsi dietro di sé. “Non osare! Non osare!” urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo. “Non le farete del male! Prima dovrete passare sul mio corpo.”

Il Dalek lo analizzò, identificandolo. “ _Condizione accettata. Io sarò il distruttore del nostro più grande nemico!_ ”

Rose lo afferrò per le spalle. “Non puoi farlo! Non per me! Dottore!”

Il Dottore la guardò, cercando di memorizzare ogni tratto del suo viso. “Vale la pena morire per te” le afferrò il viso tra le mani e la baciò. Un breve contatto di labbra contro labbra, poi la lasciò andare e si girò per affrontare il Dalek.

“ _STER-MI-NA…_ ” cominciò prima di bloccarsi. “ _Non capisco. È il Dottore!_ ” lo sentirono dire. Sembrava di ascoltare soltanto metà di una conversazione. “ _Il bisogno di uccidere è troppo forte_ ” un’altra pausa. “ _Io…obbedisco._ ”

Rose e il Dottore si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso. Potevano ancora cavarsela? “Cosa succede?” urlò lui.

“ _Tu mi seguirai._ ”

“Dottore” lo avvertì Rose, allarmata.

“No!” urlò Martha, ancora accucciata accanto a Solomon. “Non puoi andare!”

“Devo andare. I Dalek hanno appena cambiato idea.”

“E i Dalek non cambiano mai idea” finì Rose per lui con un sospiro tremante. Era spaventata quasi quanto Martha.

“Che ne sarà di noi se vai?” domandò Martha con le lacrime agli occhi.

Il Dottore si rivolse di nuovo al Dalek. “Una condizione! Se io vengo con te, risparmierai le vite di tutti quelli che sono qui, mi hai sentito?”

_“Gli umani saranno risparmiati. Dottore…seguimi.”_

Rose gli prese la mano. “Vengo con te.”

Il Dottore la guardò e gliela strinse, senza dire niente.

Martha li fermò. “E io?”

“Fai quello che ti riesce meglio. Salva Solomon e aiuta i feriti. Solo tu puoi farlo.”

La ragazza annuì e fece un passo indietro, lasciandoli passare. Rose e il Dottore si fermarono pochi metri più in là. Sembrarono dirsi qualcosa, Rose tornò indietro da Martha e l’abbracciò.

“Te lo prometto, andrà tutto bene” le disse riuscendo a infilarle la carta psichica in una tasca dei pantaloni, di nascosto dai Dalek. Si voltò e prese di nuovo per mano il Dottore, insieme seguirono i Dalek.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

“È tutto a posto” assicurò Martha finendo di fasciare l’ultimo di una lunga serie di feriti. “Starai bene, non è che un taglio. ”

“Grazie” disse l’uomo prima di allontanarsi. Tallulah prese il suo posto.

“Come sta Solomon?” volle sapere Martha appena la vide. Aveva dato istruzioni di avvertirla se ci fosse stato anche il minimo cambiamento.

Lei scrollò le spalle. “Come prima. Credi che sopravvivrà?”

Martha si abbandonò sulla sedia lasciata vacante dall’ultimo ferito che aveva curato. “È possibile. Non ho mai lavorato in queste condizioni e non sono ancora un medico a tutti gli effetti. C’è poco che possa fare.”

Tallulah si accucciò accanto a lei e le appoggiò una mano sulla schiena. “Allora, che ne sarà di noi? Cosa facciamo adesso?”

Martha tirò qualcosa fuori da una tasca e lo mostrò alla donna. “Mi hanno dato questo. Deve esserci un motivo.”

Tallulah osservò incuriosita la carta psichica. “A cosa serve?"

“Ti fa entrare ovunque…palazzi e cose simili. Ma non so che fare. Immagino voglia che vada da qualche parte, ma dove? Non mi sono mai trovata in una situazione simile. Cosa dovrei fare? In situazioni come questo il Dottore si rivolge sempre a Rose.”

“Deve avere molta fiducia in te se ha pensato che ne fossi in grado. Se no avrebbe fatto rimanere qui Rose.”

Martha sorrise, rigirandosi ancora una volta la carta psichica tra le mani. “Non credo sia stata esattamente una scelta da parte sua. Non credo sia in grado di separarsi veramente da lei” il sorriso si affievolì e scomparve. Sospirò. “Infatti non mi vuole veramente a viaggiare con loro, nel TARDIS. È Rose che mi permette di rimanere. Fosse per lui mi avrebbe già scaricata un bel po’ di tempo fa.”

“Oh, tesoro. Sono certa che si sarebbe reso conto di quanto sei speciale anche senza Rose. Pensa a quello che hai fatto questa sera. Tante di queste persone sarebbero morte senza il tuo aiuto.” Balzò in piedi e batté le mani. “Lascia che ti aiuti dolcezza. Cosa posso fare?”

Martha si guardò intorno, in cerca di qualche ispirazione, e vide una catasta di giornali abbandonata in un angolo della tenda. “Sfogliamo quelli” indicò. “Potremmo trovare qualche notizia utile!”

Tallulah si mise subito all’opera. Martha camminò su e giù per la tenda, sbattendo pensierosa la carta psichica sul palmo della mano, cercando di farsi venire una qualche idea. Non riusciva a stare ferma. “Aspetta un attimo!” esclamò arrestandosi. “Giù nelle fogne, i Dalek hanno parlato di questo…conduttore di energia.”

Tallulah la fissò, speranzosa. “Cosa significa?”

Martha rimase a bocca aperta per un secondo, cercando di riordinare i pensieri. “Non…non lo so. Forse è come un parafulmine o…Dalekanium!” esclamò davanti alla realizzazione. “Hanno detto che il Dalekanium era in posizione” spiegò a Tallulah.

“In posizione, dove?” domandò lei esasperata.

“Frank potrebbe saperlo” decise Martha quasi correndo verso la tenda dove avevano ricoverato Solomon. Sapeva che Frank sarebbe stato al suo capezzale.

Lei e Tallulah entrarono silenziosamente, non volendo disturbare il sonno del ferito. Martha gli si avvicinò e gli controllò il polso e la temperatura, semplicemente poggiandogli una mano sulla fronte. Purtroppo non aveva nessun vero strumento medico con sé. Sospirò, non sembrava peggiorare.

“Se riesce a superare la notte le probabilità che riesca a sopravvivere si raddoppieranno” assicurò sottovoce. “Frank?” disse poi rivolgendosi al ragazzo.  “Ho bisogno di parlarti. Vieni un attimo fuori.”

Il ragazzo si alzò e la seguì. Martha si fermò solo quando furono abbastanza lontani da non disturbare Solomon. “Quel signor Diagoras, era una specie di faccendiere, vero? Vi procurava lavori ovunque?”

“Sì e riusciva sempre a guadagnarci.”

“Ma dove, esattamente? Che tipo di cose?”

Frank scrollò le spalle. “Qualunque cosa ti venga in mente. Ci serviva così tanto un lavoro che speravamo solo che Diagoras ci scegliesse per qualcosa di buono” sospirò. “Il lavoro nell’edilizia era quello che pagava di più.”

Martha lo prese per mano, cercando di incoraggiarlo. Era ancora molto scosso per quello che era successo a Solomon e lo capiva, ma aveva bisogno del suo aiuto. “Ma che tipo di lavoro nell’edilizia?” lo spronò.

“Per lo più per costruire quello” rispose Frank indicando qualcosa dietro di sé. Martha alzò gli occhi e vide l’Empire State Building.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Rose si appoggiò contro uno dei tavoli del laboratorio e osservò Dalek Sec e il Dottore lavorare insieme. Aveva mostrato loro dei corpi di essere umani, quasi cadaveri ormai, che avrebbero fatto parte della nuova razza Dalek, una volta riempiti quei gusci vuoti con una nuova coscienza. Una razza che sarebbe stata più umana, secondo il volere del loro nuovo leader, e che sarebbe andata alla ricerca di un nuovo pianeta solo per loro. Il Dottore aveva accettato di aiutarli: per fare quello che volevano i Dalek serviva un’enorme quantità di energia e l’Empire State Building avrebbe fatto da conduttore con la più grande eruzione solare da un millennio a quella parte. “Dobbiamo tornare alla carne e al cuore” questo aveva detto Dalek Sec.

Il Dottore era stato incredulo per un po’. “Cambiare tutto quello che rende Dalek un Dalek.”

“Voglio modificare la sequenza genetica” aveva spiegato Dalek Sec.

“Per renderli ancora più umani?”

“Gli umani sono i grandi sopravvissuti. Abbiamo bisogno di questa capacità.”

C’era poco che Rose potesse fare, se non osservarli. Sperando che, forse, finalmente avevano trovato il modo di liberarsi dei Dalek. Non distruggendoli, come sia lei che il Dottore avevano provato a fare, ma cambiandoli e trovando loro una nuova casa.

Uno dei Dalek le passò accanto e Rose non poté fare a meno di fare un passo di lato per allontanarsi da lui. Per sbaglio urtò Dalek Sec.

“Scusa” disse automaticamente.

“Rose Tyler.” Sec la guardò ma continuò a lavorare.

La ragazza cercò di capire cosa stava facendo, con poco successo, e per la prima volta si concesse un momento per osservare senza timore quel Dalek umano. Spostò di nuovo lo sguardo sul banco da lavoro, anche se non sapeva esattamente cosa stavano facendo, grazie all’addestramento a Torchwood era in grado di riconoscere la maggior parte degli strumenti scientifici presenti in quella stanza. Gli unici che non aveva mai visto erano tre strani aggeggi metallici, tondi, simili a delle tenaglie.

“Cosa sono quelli?” chiese prima di rendersene conto.

Con sua grande sorpresa fu Dalek Sec a risponderle. “Fanno parte del sistema di emergenza. Non ne avremo bisogno.”

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Martha, Frank e Tallulah usarono la carta psichica per intrufolarsi nei piani superiori dell’Empire State Building, fino a uno degli ultimi piani costruiti.

“Guardate questo posto” esclamò Tallulah meravigliata. “La cima del mondo.”

Martha non perse tempo. Notò immediatamente dei grafici di lavoro, degli schemi di costruzione, su un sostegno e corse a prenderli. “Ok, ora, questo sembra utile.”

Frank le si affiancò. “Guarda, è la data di oggi” indicò l’angolo in basso a destra del primo foglio. “Devono averli aggiornati all’ultimo minuto.”

“Dici che i Dalek hanno cambiato qualcosa?”

“Potrebbe essere.”

Martha afferrò i progetti e li sparse per terra. “Qui la data è più vecchia” esclamò indicando uno dei fogli. “Qualunque cosa abbiano cambiato, deve essere sul primo foglio ma non su questo. Dobbiamo confrontarlo con gli altri.”

Sentirono tuonare in lontananza. Frank si alzò in piedi e indicò distrattamente la porta. “Vado a controllare fuori, voglio che sia sicuro qui: non voglio che ci interrompa nessuno.”

Tallulah prese il suo posto. “Sta arrivando un temporale.”

Martha sbuffò, afferrando l’ennesimo progetto uguale al precedente. “Come vorrei che Rose e il Dottore fossero qui. Saprebbero certamente cosa cercare!”

Tallulah incrociò le braccia. “Spiegami una cosa. Loro due…chi sono veramente?”

“Perché lo chiedi?”

“Sembrano diversi” spiegò Tallulah con una scrollata di spalle. “Voglio dire, tu sei straordinaria…per come hai curato quelle persone a Hooverville e tutto il resto ma sembri… _normale_.”

“La loro vita è diversa dal la nostra. Queste cose…il pericolo, gli alieni, sono cose normali” raccontò Martha senza distogliere gli occhi dai piani di costruzione. “Loro viaggiano. Sono stati insieme per anni, viaggiando solo loro due. Sono rimasti separati, per un po’, ma ora sono di nuovo insieme.”

“Ma stanno insieme _insieme_?”

“No. Credo sia anche per questo che Rose continua a farmi rimanere. La uccide essergli così vicino pur senza essere mai veramente con lui.”

“Ma che peccato!” si lamentò Tallulah accucciandosi accanto a Martha con uno sbuffo. “La adora: si vede! È la sua famiglia vero? Classi sociali differenti?” si accigliò, sospettosa. “Non è che è uno di quelli a cui piacciono i musical, magari?”

“Non è…cioè, direi di no. È solo…diverso.”

Tallulah le fece l’occhiolino. “È un uomo tesoro…che ti aspetti?”

“Solo…mi dispiace per lei. Sai, all’inizio mi ero persa una sbandata per lui…ma è passata in fretta. Siamo diventate amiche e… mi dispiace vederla soffrire.”

“Pensa che c’è chi sta peggio” le sorrise Tallulah. “Pensa a me e Laszlo. Almeno loro hanno ancora tempo.”

“Oh” fece Martha, addolorata e sentendosi un po’ in colpa per essersi completamente dimenticata di Laszlo. “Ascolta, se è insieme al Dottore, è probabile che riesca a scappare.”

Tallulah fece una smorfia. “E poi? Non diciamo follie. Non esiste alcun futuro per me e lui. Quei Dalek me l’hanno portato via. Era l’unica cosa buona nella mia vita e me l’hanno distrutta” si alzò in piedi, lentamente, e si allontanò andando a piazzarsi sul ciglio del piano, per poter guardare lo skyline di New York.

“Guarda! Ho trovato qualcosa!” la richiamò indietro Martha un secondo dopo. “Là. Sull’antenna: quelle piccole linee…sono nuove! Hanno aggiunto qualcosa, vedi?”

“Aggiunto cosa?”

Si guardarono. “Dalekanium!” esclamarono contemporaneamente.

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

Il Dottore si muoveva per il laboratorio sempre più freneticamente man mano che l’eruzione solare si avvicinava. Rose, non potendo aiutare, si era avvicinata senza farsi notare a Laszlo, che a sua volta si era introdotto nel laboratorio mimetizzandosi insieme agli altri schiavi-maiale.

“ _Le linee di flusso sono pronte_ ” riferì uno dei Dalek.

“Allora tutti gli impianti stanno per partire” esclamò il Dottore senza fermarsi.

Dalek Sec stava analizzando i dati da uno schermo sul muro. “L’eruzione solare è imminente. La radiazione raggiungerà la Terra in pochi minuti.”

“E noi saremo pronti! Quel composto permetterà ai legami genetici di riconfigurarsi in una nuova struttura. Date energia! Rose, vieni qui!”

Rose lanciò uno sguardo a Laszlo, che si stava limitando ad eseguire gli ordini dei Dalek, e raggiunse il Dottore. “Ecco la soluzione genetica” le spiegò quando videro il liquido a cui aveva lavorato fluire attraverso dei tubi, verso i corpi degli umani. Sembrava che tutto andasse come previsto, poi scattò un allarme.

“Che cos’è?” volle subito sapere il Dottore, allerta.

Sec si rivolse agli altri Dalek. “Che succede? C’è un malfunzionamento?”

I Dalek si limitarono a puntare su di lui i loro occhi metallici.

Il Dottore balzò verso il macchinario principale. “No, no, no! Il flusso genetico! Stanno interferendo col flusso genetico!”

“Impossibile! Non possono disobbedire agli ordini!”

“ _Il Dottore si allontanerà dai comandi_ ” ordinò uno dei Dalek tenendolo sotto tiro.

“Fermatevi. Voi non sparerete!” urlò Sec ma il Dalek non esitò. Il Dottore fu costretto a indietreggiare fino al centro della stanza con Rose e Sec, circondati dai Dalek e dagli schiavi-maiale.

“ _Il Dottore è un nemico dei Dalek. E anche tu._ ”

“Io sono il vostro comandante. Io sono Dalek Sec!”

“ _Tu hai perso la tua autorità!_ ”

“ _Tu non sei più un Dalek!_ ”

“Cosa avete fatto?” si intromise il Dottore. “Che succede al flusso genico?”

“ _I nuovi corpi saranno Dalek al 100%”_

“ _Schiavi maiale, trattenete Dalek Sec! E il Dottore!”_

“Lasciatemi!” urlò Sec quando gli schiavi maiale lo trattennero tenendolo per le braccia. Laszlo si buttò davanti agli altri e fu il primo a raggiungere Rose e il Dottore e afferrarli.

Cominciò a suonare un ulteriore allarme. “ _Eruzione solare imminente_ ” annunciarono i Dalek voltandosi verso il macchinario. “ _Prepararsi a intercettarla.”_

“C’è un ascensore” fece notare Laszlo non appena i Dalek smisero di tenerli d’occhio.

“Rose” disse il Dottore facendo un cenno con la testa dietro di sé.

“Pronta!” assicurò lei. Si voltarono di scatto e ci si buttarono dentro.

_“Il Dottore sta scappando! Fermatelo! Fermatelo!”_

Il Dottore estrasse il cacciavite sonico e fece chiudere le porte appena in tempo, prima che gli schiavi maiale riuscirono a fermarli.

“È solo una questione di minuti prima che i raggi gamma raggiungano la Terra. Dobbiamo arrivare in cima all’edificio.”

“Dottore!” chiamò Rose, sostenendo Laszlo per un braccio. Sembrava non riuscire a stare in piedi da solo.

“Non è niente” assicurò lui, all’improvviso era senza fiato. “Mi manca il respiro, tutto qui.”

“Non possiamo fare niente?” Rose lo guardò con uno sguardo supplicante.

“Non qui” rispose lui. “Non ora.”

Laszlo si tirò in piedi con grande sforzo. “Siamo riusciti a sfuggire. È tutto ciò che conta.”

Rose e il Dottore scambiarono uno sguardo: avevano sentito tutti quello che Dalek Sec aveva detto sugli schiavi maiale: “Sono solo bestie. La loro aspettativa di vita è limitata. Nessuno è sopravvissuto per più di qualche settimana.”

Le porte si aprirono e si ritrovarono davanti a Martha, Frank e Tallulah.

“Dottore! Rose!” esclamò Martha appena li vide.

“Primo piano: profumeria” scherzò il Dottore prima di raggiungere la ragazza. Rose perse un secondo per guardare Tallulah e Laszlo che si ritrovavano e sorrise.

“Ci siamo arrivati, sappiamo cos’hanno fatto!” stava spiegando intanto Martha. “Il Dalekanium è sull’antenna! Bello vedervi comunque!”

Il Dottore la strinse in un abbraccio. “Oh, vieni qui!”

Le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero. “No, no, no! Vedi? Mai sprecare tempo con gli abbracci!” il Dottore cerco di bloccarle con il cacciavite sonico ma ormai erano andate. Sbatté una mano sul muro. “Chiusura ermetica. Non posso fermarlo!”

Martha lo guardò mortificata. “Dove sta andando?”

“Dai Dalek. Non ci lasceranno in pace, quassù. Rose che ore sono?”

Rose, prima di rispondergli, gli diede un leggero pugno sul braccio.

“Ouh! Perché l’hai fatto?”

“Oltre che maleducato, sei anche ingrato!” lo rimproverò lei accennando a Martha e al modo in cui le aveva appena parlato. Lui la guardò contrito. “Le undici e un quarto, comunque.”

“Mancano sei minuti” calcolò il Dottore velocemente. “Devo togliere il Dalekanium prima che i raggi gamma lo colpiscano.”

Martha lo afferrò per una manica e lo portò sul ciglio della costruzione: l’unico modo per salire era arrampicarsi usando le impalcature.

“Oh…è alto” commentò il Dottore guardando giù. “Accidenti se è alto!”

Rose deglutì, ringraziando di non soffrire di vertigini. “E dobbiamo salire ancora più in alto, immagino.”

Martha annuì e indicò sopra le loro teste. “Quella è l’antenna, guardate. Dobbiamo togliere tre pezzi di Dalekanium dalla base.”

“Niente noi” corresse il Dottore. “Devo farlo io.”

“E io” aggiunse Rose. “Può non essere il migliore sul mercato, ma anch’io ho un cacciavite sonico. I tempi sono già abbastanza stretti, non abbiamo tempo di discutere!”

“Se saremo ancora lassù quando i raggi gamma colpiranno, potresti morire!” insistette il Dottore.

“Anche tu. In due faremo prima e non ci saranno problemi!” Rose non attese risposta e cominciò a salire velocemente la scala a pioli.

“Aspettate! Non potete lasciarmi qui a guardare con le mani in mano!” pregò Martha.

“No, avrai le mani impegnate comunque” sospirò il Dottore prendendola per le spalle. “Mi dispiace, Martha, ma dovrai combattere!”

Rose si voltò per guardarla. “Tutto ok?” le chiese.

“Ce la posso fare. Andate ora!”

Rose ricominciò a salire, il Dottore subito dietro di lei.

Le impalcature li portarono in alto, fino all’ultima piattaforma in legno che circondava l’antenna. Il Dottore fu il primo ad arrivare e subito tese una mano a Rose per aiutarla nell’ultimo tratto. Per tutto il tragitto non aveva fatto altro che chiedersi come aveva potuto farsi convincere da lei.

“Ancora quattro minuti!” urlò cercando di farsi sentire oltre il rumore del vento. Estrasse il cacciavite e cominciò a sonicizzare la prima placca di Dalekanium. “Comincia da quella!”

Rose gli si affiancò, prototipo in mano, e cominciò a lavorare sulla placca che le era stata indicata. Era molto più lenta del Dottore ma era meglio che lasciarlo lavorare da solo. “Presto, presto, presto” borbottò quando sentì la tempesta avvicinarsi.

Il Dottore riuscì a staccare la prima placca mentre lei era ancora alle prese con la prima. “Ricorda che hai promesso di sistemarmelo quando torneremo al TARDIS!” gli disse riuscendo finalmente ad a mollare il primo dei due perni.

Il Dottore cercò di sorriderle ma era troppo teso. Rose riuscì finalmente a staccare la sua placca, la afferrò e la gettò lontano dall’antenna.

“Meno di un minuto!” urlò il Dottore a denti stretti cercando di fare il più velocemente possibile. Rose si concentrò sul secondo perno dell’ultima placca. Mentre si stava spostando, a gattoni per non rischiare di cadere, al Dottore scivolò di mano il cacciavite sonico. Rose cercò di afferrarlo senza risultato e lo videro scomparire al piano di sotto. Si guardarono col panico negli occhi. Tutto ciò che restava loro era un prototipo di cacciavite sonico malfunzionante.

“Rose, dammi il cacciavite e scendi!” ordinò il Dottore.

“Non ci penso nemmeno” ritorse Rose senza smettere di lavorare. Dopo un secondo il secondo perno di staccò. Ormai ne mancava solamente uno. “Non ti lascio qui a farti arrostire. Cerca di allentarlo con le mani mentre lo sonicizzo. Forse faremo prima.”

“Mancano pochi secondi!” urlò il Dottore cercando di aiutarla come lei aveva suggerito. “Dieci…” contò. “Nove…”

L’ultimo perno venne via. Rose esultò, aiutò il Dottore a staccare il Dalekanium dall’antenna e ad abbandonarlo per terra. Cominciarono a scendere dalla piattaforma il più velocemente possibile.

Avevano quasi raggiunto il piano di sotto ma non avevano abbastanza tempo. Quattro secondi…tre secondi…e sarebbero stati colpiti entrambi. Il Dottore balzò in avanti, afferrò Rose per un braccio e la lanciò verso il piano, facendole saltare diversi metri…e il fulmine colpì l’edificio.

Rose riaprì gli occhi con un rantolo. Aveva smesso di respirare, ne era certa. Quanto tempo era passato? Qualche minuto? Qualche secondo? Scattò in piedi appena si ricordò cos’era successo prima che perdesse conoscenza e vide il Dottore. Era caduto quasi sopra di lei dopo essere stato colpito in piena dal fulmine. Si gettò in ginocchio accanto a lui. “No, no, no, stupido alieno. Non osare rigenerarti! Non puoi baciarmi e poi morirmi tra le braccia.”

Il Dottore gemette e riaprì gli occhi. Alzò un braccio tremante e le accarezzò una guancia col dorso della mano. “Grazie al cielo, Rose. Stai bene” le sorrise beato. Si tirò faticosamente a sedere e Rose lo colpì su un braccio, come aveva fatto solo poco prima, ma con molta più forza.

“Perché l’hai fatto?” squittì il Dottore massaggiandosi il braccio e guardandola incredulo.

“Quello che hai fatto lì?” disse lei indicando l’antenna dell’edificio. “Quello era l’equivalente idiota del protocollo di emergenza uno. Non provarci mai più a morirmi sotto il naso, capito? O ti prendo a calci fino alla prossima rigenerazione.”

Rose stava tremando dalla rabbia. Il Dottore intrecciò le dita con le sue. “Farei qualunque cosa pur di tenerti in salvo, Rose. Anche farmi prendere a calci da te.”

“A me basta che tu ci sia per farti prendere a calci.”

Si abbracciarono.

“Stiamo bene!” urlarono poi quando si sentirono chiamare dal piano inferiore. Si alzarono in piedi, aiutandosi uno con l’altro, ancora scossi. Rose si chinò per recuperare il cacciavite sonico del Dottore e glielo infilò nella tasca del cappotto con un sorriso.

Si ritrovarono con gli altri. “Ce l’abbiamo fatta!” esclamò Rose con un sorriso smagliante.

“Voi state tutti bene?” chiese il Dottore.

Martha annuì. “Il fulmine ha neutralizzato gli schiavi maiale.”

“Cosa facciamo adesso?” volle sapere Tallulah stretta tra le braccia di Laszlo.

“Dobbiamo distruggere il laboratorio del Dalek” informò il Dottore trucemente. “Non possiamo rischiare che trovino un nuovo modo per dare vita ai Dalek umani” guardò verso Martha. “C’è un altro ascensore?”

“Noi siamo saliti con quello di servizio.”

“Bene, allora. Allons-y!”

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

Il Dottore fece entrare tutti nell’ascensore che li avrebbe condotti al laboratorio, purtroppo era l’unico accesso disponibile. Lungo la strada avevano raccolto delle cariche esplosive dal cantiere e ognuno ne stringeva una in ogni mano. “Proprio non resisti a far saltare in aria i posti di lavoro della gente, eh?” scherzò Rose mentre il Dottore gliene passava una.

Le sorrise. “Mi conosci.” Premette il pulsante per il laboratorio e si rivolse agli altri, ripetendo il piano per l’ennesima volta. “I Dalek saranno lì. Io li distrarrò mentre voi piazzerete le cariche. Appena avrete fatto allontanatevi subito: le cariche non sono abbastanza potenti da tirare giù il piano ma quanto basta per farvi male se resterete troppo vicini.”

L’ascensore arrivò al piano sotterraneo con un ‘ _ding_ ’. Da un momento all’altro le porte si sarebbero aperte. Il Dottore strinse Rose in un abbraccio veloce. “Buona fortuna” le disse prima di lasciarla andare e uscire. Gli altri uscirono subito dopo di lui, Rose e Frank a sinistra, Martha, Tallulah e Laszlo a destra.

Il Dottore avanzò lentamente, in mezzo alla stanza. I tre Dalek si stavano guardando intorno, confusi, senza capire perché il loro piano non aveva funzionato.

“ _Il Dottore!_ ” esclamò uno dei Dalek appena lo vide.

“ _Il Dottore! Il Dottore!_ ” ripeterono gli altri due.

“ _Hai ostacolato i nostri piani per l’ultima volta, Dottore. ora morirai e con il grande nemico dei Dalek sconfitto, finalmente riusciremo a creare Nuova Skaro sulla Terra._ ”

Il Dottore mosse la testa di lato, con stizza. “Oh e che mondo sarebbe. In cui ogni deviazione dalla norma verrà trascinata nel fango. Quello è Dalek Sec!” esclamò indicando il Dalek umano, costretto a rimanere inginocchiato per terra, con le braccia incatenate al muso. “Ve lo ricordate?”

Anche Rose lo notò e scivolò verso di lui, stando ben attenta a rimanere nascosta dalla vista dei Dalek. Estrasse il suo prototipo di cacciavite sonico e cominciò a sonicizzare le manette di Sec. In quel momento ringraziò il cielo che una delle tante funzioni che il suo prototipo non riusciva a emulare dell’originare era quella sorta di ronzio che emetteva quando era all’opera.

Il Dottore capì subito cosa stava cercando di fare e si spostò a destra di qualche passo, costringendo i Dalek a seguirlo con lo sguardo, per evitare che la vedessero. “Il Dalek più intelligente di sempre! E l’avete incatenato a un muro, come un animale. È questo il vostro nuovo impero? Sono queste le basi della vostra nuova civiltà?” con la coda dell’occhio vide Martha, Tallulah, Frank e Laszlo finire il loro lavoro e allontanarsi, aspettando nascosti dietro una colonna la possibilità di entrare nell’ascensore senza essere notati.

Anche Rose riuscì a liberare Dalek Sec e gli fece cenno di seguirla. Il Dottore non riuscì a sentire ciò che si dissero ma vide Sec fare cenno a Rose di allontanarsi senza di lui. La ragazza guardò verso il Dottore con uno sguardo interrogativo. Lui annuì con un leggerissimo cenno della testa, per non farsi notare dai Dalek e la guardò camminare, accucciata, lungo il perimetro del laboratorio solo per ricomparire al suo fianco.

Nel frattempo Dalek Sec era riuscito ad alzarsi in piedi e aveva afferrato due di quella specie di tenaglie che Rose aveva notato l’ultima volta che era stata nel laboratorio. Guardò Dalek Sec posizionarsi silenziosamente alle spalle dei Dalek, che non avevano distolto l’attenzione dal Dottore nemmeno per un secondo.

“Miei Dalek. Se scegliete morte e distruzione, allora morte e distruzione sceglieranno voi.”

“ _Errato_ ” rispose uno di loro voltandosi per guardarlo. “ _Noi sopravviviamo sempre_!”

“Non questa volta!” urlò Sec azionando i due dispositivi che aveva in mano e attaccandoli alla corazza dei Dalek come se fossero una calamita. Sembrarono attraversati da una scossa rossa e un secondo dopo la spia luminosa all’interno degli occhi dei due Dalek si spense. Erano morti.

Era rimasto un solo Dalek. Dalek Caan. “ _Spiegare! Spiegare!_ ” ordinò indietreggiando.

“Sistema di emergenza” ghignò Rose.

“ _STERMINARE!”_ disse Dalek Caan e sparò contro Dalek Sec che stramazzò a terra, ma non era ancora morto. Respirava a fatica e cercò di attaccare il terzo dispositivo su di lui con le ultime forse che gli erano rimaste.

Dalek Caan fu più veloce. “ _Trasferimento temporale d’emergenza_!” disse e scomparve.

“No!” urlarono Rose e il Dottore facendo un balzo in avanti, ma ormai il Dalek era scomparso. Corsero da Sec per cercare di aiutarlo. Gli si accucciarono accanto.

“È morto” stabilì il Dottore con un sospiro. Rose chiuse l’occhio senza vita di Dalek Sec con le dita.

Si rialzarono in piedi e si abbracciarono.

Gli altri andarono loro in contro. Frank e Tallulah sorreggevano Laszlo tenendolo per le braccia. Respirava sempre più a fatica.

“Dottore!” chiamò Martha con urgenza. Lui e Rose si separarono e corsero loro incontro. “Sta male!” spiegò loro la ragazza.

Laszlo rantolò e lei, Frank e Martha lo aiutarono a distendersi per terra. Tallulah si accucciò con lui lo prese tra le braccia. Il Dottore gli si accucciò accanto.

“È il suo cuore” continuò Martha sentendogli le pulsazioni sul collo. “Corre all’impazzata. Non ho mai visto niente di simile.”

“Cos’è, Dottore?” gemette Tallulah, pallida dalla paura. “Che cos’ha? Lui dice che non può respirare. Cos’ha?”

Laszlo alzò lo sguardo su di lei. “È arrivato il momento, tesoro” ansimò.

“Quale momento? Di cosa stai parlando?”

“Nessuno degli schiavi sopravvive a lungo. Molti di loro sono vissuti solo per poche settimane. Io sono stato fortunato.”

Il Dottore strinse le mani in una morsa e se le appoggiò sulla bocca, fissandoli. Rose gli mise una mano sulla spalla. Il Dottore gliela strinse.

“Ho resistito perché avevo te” continuò Laszlo facendo fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti. “Ma adesso… sto morendo, Tallulah.”

A ragazza singhiozzò. “No, non è vero. Non adesso, dopo tutto questo. Dottore, non c’è niente che tu possa fare?”

“Oh, Tallulah, con tre L e un’H…sta a guardare!” esclamò balzando in piedi. Si tolse il cappotto e lo passò a Rose che lo prese al volo con un sorriso. “Cosa mi serve? Oh, non saprei… forse un grane laboratorio di genetica?” fece un giro su sé stesso indicando intorno a sé. “Oh, ma guarda. Eccone uno! Laszlo, tu resisti!” urlò cominciando a lavorare freneticamente. “Non ti lascerò morire: ti salverò e poi faremo saltare in aria questo posto. Tallulah, fuori dai piedi” estrasse lo stetoscopio dalla tasca della giacca. “Il Dottore riceve.”

 

 **………** **¿DW?** **………**

Il Dottore, Rose e Martha scesero dal traghetto e si ritrovarono di nuovo su Liberty Island.

“È stato in gamba Frank” stava commentando Martha.

“Sì, non c’è stato nemmeno bisogno che Solomon aprisse bocca per convincere la gente di Hooverville ad accogliere Laszlo” ammise Rose facendo dondolare spensieratamente avanti e indietro la mano che aveva intrecciata con quella del Dottore.

Martha buttò un ultimo guardo alla città. “Credete che funzionerà per quei due?”

“Non lo so” rispose il Dottore seguendo il suo sguardo. “In qualunque altro posto dell’universo mi preoccuperei per loro, ma New York? Questo è quello che la città fa alla grande. ‘Datemi le vostre stanche, povere masse affollate’” citò. “…e forse anche lo strano, vecchio, schiavo maiale-ibrido-mutante di Dalek.”

Martha rise. “Il maiale e la showgirl!” guardò verso Rose e il Dottore, ancora per mano. “Questo dimostra, credo…che per tutti c’è qualcuno.”

Il Dottore continuò a guardare la città in lontananza e non disse niente ma Rose sentì che, per un breve istante, le aveva stretto la mano con più forza. Guardò verso l’altra ragazza e le sorrise.

Si voltarono ed entrarono nel TARDIS. Solo allora il Dottore lasciò andare Rose. Si avvicinò alla console e li spedì nel Vortice.

“Ora vado a bruciare questi vestiti” annunciò Martha dirigendosi verso i corridoi. “Con tutti il tempo che ci ho passato nelle fogne, non credo di volerli indossare mai più.” Prima di scomparire si girò verso il Dottore. “Volevo solo dire…mi dispiace.”

“Per cosa?”

 “Solo…perché quel Dalek è scappato. So cosa significa per te. Credi che lo rivedrete di nuovo?”

Il Dottore si accigliò “Oh, sì” rispose. “Un giorno.”

Martha si girò di nuovo e si allontanò. Rose e il Dottore rimasero da soli. La ragazza passò una mano sulla console e gli si avvicinò. “Beh, è andata bene, dopotutto.”

Lui scrollò le spalle.

Rose gli sorrise, lasciando spuntare la lingua tra i denti. “Credo che abbiamo ancora qualcosa in sospeso.”

“Vuoi che ti aggiorni il cacciavite sonico?”

“Anche. Ma mi sembra pure che tu abbia accennato a un bacio, prima.”

Lui non osò alzare lo sguardo e continuò a trafficare con i comandi della console. Rose non poteva definirsi un’esperta a riguardo ma era abbastanza sicura che quel set di comandi avesse a che fare con il sistema di irrigazione della serra. “Ah, sì” balbettò lui. “Quello…quello era... Tecnicamente io…”

“Tecnicamente” ripeté lei. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò.

Il Dottore chiuse gli occhi facendo un respiro profondo, riempiendosi del profumo di Rose, sentendo il sapore del suo bacio sulle labbra. Così diverso da quello di Lilith o da quello di Cassandra. Stava per stringere Rose tra le braccia quando lei si staccò e i suoi cuori gli mancarono un battito. Si ricordò di respirare. Lei aveva ancora le mani sul suo viso. Gli accarezzò una guancia e attese.

Lui la guardò, guardò le sue labbra. Gli sembrava ancora di sentirne il contatto contro la bocca.

Rose rimase ferma davanti a lui, osservandolo, lasciandosi guardare, chiedendogli silenziosamente di ricambiare il bacio. Pregando che questa volta fosse lui a farsi avanti.

Il Dottore deglutì e alzò una mano per spingerle una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, trattenendo la mano sopra la sua tempia più a lungo del necessario.

“Credo” le disse, senza riuscire a evitare che la parola gli si incastrasse in gola. “Ah… di averti promesso un nuovo cacciavite sonico.”

Lei lo fissò per diversi istanti, poi sospirò. Lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e fece un passo indietro. “Credo di sì.” Tirò fuori il prototipo dalla tasca della giacca e lo appoggiò sulla console. Girò sui tacchi e lasciò la stanza.

Appena scomparve dalla sua vita, il Dottore si passò una mano tremante sul viso, dove poteva ancora sentire la traccia incandescente lasciata dalle dita di Rose. Si coprì gli occhi col palmo della mano, cercando di ricomporsi, cercando di convincersi che sarebbe stata una pessima idea seguirla.

Sarebbe mai finita quell’agonia? Ma voleva veramente che finisse?

Si appoggiò alla console con tutto il peso. Sospirò e impostò le nuove coordinate.


	9. Not with a bang but whit a whimper

_There's no time for us_   
_There's no place for us_   
_What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us_

_Who wants to live forever_   
_There's no chance for us_   
_It's all decided for us_   
_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

_Who wants to live forever_   
_Who dares to love forever_   
_Oh, when love must die_

_But touch my tears with your lips_   
_Touch my world with your fingertips_   
_And we can have forever_   
_And we can love forever_   
_Forever is our today_

_Who wants to live forever_   
_Forever is our today_   
_Who waits forever anyway?_

_(Who Wants to Live Forever – Queens)_

 

 

Rose entrò nella sala di controllo quasi correndo, stringendo convulsamente il manico di una tazza. Solo che mancava la tazza.

“Potevi avvertirmi che stavamo per atterrare” si lamentò col Dottore. “Mi è finito tutto il tè sul soffitto!”

“E anche la tazza” le fece notare lui adocchiandone i resti con un sorriso.

La ragazza sembrò accorgersi solo in quel momento di star ancora stringendo in mano quel che ne rimaneva. Grugnì e raggiunse il cestino sotto la console per gettarlo via.

“Buongiorno!” esclamò allora notando Martha per la prima volta, che se ne stava seduta sul sedile di bordo.

“Buongiorno” rispose Martha abbattuta.

Rose si accigliò. “Cosa mi sono persa?” domandò voltandosi verso il Dottore ma non ebbe bisogno di una risposta. Capì al volo. Si diresse velocemente verso le porte del TARDIS e le spalancò. I suoi timori furono subito confermati quando si ritrovò in un piccolo appartamento londinese.

Rose si voltò per tornare nel TARDIS ma Martha e il Dottore l’avevano seguita fuori.

“Casa” spiegò Martha rassegnata.

“La mattina dopo che siamo partiti” confermò il Dottore fiero di sé. “Ce ne siamo andati solo per dodici ore. Dodici ore precise!” disse ancora rivolgendosi a Rose, certo che lei avrebbe tirato fuori quella volta in cui l’aveva riportata a casa 12 mesi dopo, invece che dodici ore. Lei però lo stava guardando con un’espressione più scura di quella di Martha.

Il Dottore sbatte le palpebre confuso. Perché Rose non era contenta? Non voleva che fossero di nuovo loro due da soli? Meglio in due, non è così? “Tutto dovrebbe essere com’era stato lasciato” continuò lui sperando di riuscire a strapparle un sorriso. “Libri, cd…bucato” finì prendendo tra indice e medio l’intimo di Martha per sottolineare il concetto. La ragazza lo afferrò nascondendoselo dietro la schiena senza dire niente.

“Ma è ancora presto!” si lamentò Rose. “Ci sono ancora così tanti posti che potremmo mostrarle! Barcellona!” esclamò con un gesto spazientito della mano. “Non siamo mai andati a Barcellona! Il pianeta, non la città” aggiunse notando lo sguardo confuso dell’altra ragazza. Rose non voleva perdere la buona amica che era diventata Martha. Senza di lei sarebbe già impazzita…da sola, col Dottore e le sue eterne indecisioni. E potevano davvero essere eterne visto quanto a lungo poteva vivere. Le parole dette e quelle non dette aleggiavano pesanti su di loro…come quel _ti amo_ che lei gli aveva detto sulla spiaggia e che non aveva mai avuto una risposta. Non una che contasse quantomeno. Il Dottore poteva far finta di essersene dimenticato, o addirittura che non fosse mai successo, ma lei no. Gesti e azioni accennati ma mai portati a termine che rimanevano a separarli, come una tortura.

Quanto le mancava Jack in quei momenti, avrebbe fatto di tutto per far sì che lui fosse ancora lì con loro. Jack avrebbe saputo cosa fare. Jack avrebbe saputo dire la cosa giusta. Anche prima, però, quando aveva cercato di convincere il Dottore a tornare nel Cinquantunesimo secolo per salutarlo o salutarlo, il Signore del Tempo non ne aveva voluto sapere, oppure aveva accettato ma non erano riusciti nemmeno ad avvicinarsi alla data o al luogo di destinazione. Rose si accigliò ulteriormente a quel ricordo e si ripromise di sollevare di nuovo l’argomento…una volta risolto questo.

Il Dottore si grattò nervosamente dietro a un orecchio pensando a cosa rispondere.

 _Salvato dal telefono_ , pensò quando questo cominciò a suonare. Un attimo dopo partì la segreteria.

“ _Ciao, non ci sono. Lasciate un messaggio_ ” fece una registrazione con la voce di Martha.

“Scusate” disse la ragazza. I due si limitarono ad annuire.

“ _Martha, ci sei?_ ” fece la voce di una donna, intenta a lasciare un messaggio. “ _Rispondi, dai._ ”

“È mamma, può aspettare” assicurò la ragazza, nervosa.

“ _Ok allora, fai pure finta di non esserci, se ti va”_ continuò ignara la donna dall’altra parte del telefono. “ _Ho chiamato solo per dirti che tua sorella è in televisione. Pensa un po’, al telegiornale! Pensavo ti potesse interessare. Ciao.”_

“Tish? In televisione?” esclamò Martha afferrando il telecomando e premendo il tasto di accensione. “Come ha fatto a finire al telegiornale?” si domandò.

Rose distolse per la prima volta lo sguardo dal Dottore e lo rivolse verso lo schermo: la sorella di Martha si trovava in piedi davanti a uno stuolo di giornalisti e telecamere.

“Ha un nuovo lavoro. Fa la PR per qualche laboratorio di ricerca” spiegò Martha.

Accanto a Tish c’era un uomo anziano, intento a tenere un discorso. “ _I dettagli sono top secret_ ” stava dicendo. “ _Ma posso assicurarvi che stasera vi mostrerò una macchina. Premendo un solo bottone, cambierò il significato dell’essere umani.”_

Martha scrollò le spalle e spense la televisione. “Scusate. Stavate dicendo?” disse voltandosi a guardare i suoi ospiti, ma adesso Rose stava sorridendo. Stava guardando il Dottore in attesa di qualcosa.

“Sì, dicevo…che dobbiamo andare. Vero, Rose? Sì, dobbiamo proprio andare.”

Rose non disse niente e continuò a ghignare.

“Cosa?” fece lui.

Lei sospirò e appoggiò il peso su un fianco. Continuò a guardarlo.

“Che cosa?”

Rose fece un cenno verso la televisione. Il Dottore seguì il suo sguardo. “Cosa?” insistette.

Rose ridacchiò, e ripeté il gesto.

“Rose! Martha!” esclamò il Dottore realizzando qualcosa. “Non ha appena detto che avrebbe cambiato il significato dell’essere umani? Dobbiamo assolutamente andarci!”

Rose si voltò verso Martha e le fece un occhiolino.

“Immagino significhi che la partenza è rinviata!” esclamò Martha entusiasta. Si rivolse al Dottore. “Il ricevimento è questa sera…cosa farai nel frattempo? Non immagino che si possa prendere il TARDIS e tipo…non so…riapparire tra sette ore.”

Il Dottore stava già scuotendo la testa. “Non posso spostarmi su una linea temporale di cui ormai faccio parte!”

“E poi” si intromise Rose allegramente “almeno quattro di quelle ore ci serviranno per scegliere il vestito e prepararci, vedrai! È giunto il momento di farti conoscere le meraviglie e le delizie del guardaroba del TARDIS!” dichiarò prendendo Martha sottobraccio e conducendola all’interno della cabina. “Poi immagino…” aggiunse lasciandola andare e rivolgendosi al Dottore, improvvisamente timida. “Visto che siamo a Londra…non potremmo fare un salto al Powell Estate? Scoprire cos’è successo alle nostre cose da quando…beh, lo sai…”

Il Dottore annuì, percorse la distanza che li separava e l’abbracciò. Restarono così per alcuni istanti prima che Rose lo lasciasse andare e si dirigesse sorridente verso il guardaroba insieme a Martha, con l’aria di chi ha appena intrapreso una sacra missione.

 

**………** **¿DW?** **………**

“Il Powell Estate è il posto dove sono cresciuta” spiegò Rose a Martha, dopo che questa si riprese dalla visione che le veniva presentata. “È un quartiere popolare ma è sempre stata la mia casa: mia e di mamma. Anche se nel mondo di Pete vivevo nel lusso e venivo trattata come una ricca ereditiera…” scrollò le spalle, selezionando ancora un altro vestito e lanciandolo sul mucchio insieme agli altri.

“Hai voglia di parlarne?” domandò Martha, cominciando timidamente a passare in rassegna il suo angolo di guardaroba. Rose le aveva assicurato che qualunque abito avesse scelto sarebbe certamente stati della sua misura.

“Ti ho già raccontato di Pete. Ci è voluto così poco perché ci accettassimo uno come parte della famiglia dell’altro…” cominciò Rose e le raccontò della grande villa, delle imprese Vitex, dei dirigibili, di Torchwood e di tutte quelle differenze che le ricordavano ogni giorno di non trovarsi nel suo universo.

“Più dei dirigibili?” ridacchiò Martha che per nulla al mondo poteva immaginarsi un cielo pieno di dirigibili.

“Beh, non è che uno giri sempre con il naso per aria” scherzò Rose sollevando due vestiti e comparandoli tra di loro con occhio critico. “Per farti un esempio…lì non abbiamo la monarchia. Alla fine dell’Ottocento il popolo è insorto in una rivoluzione contro la famiglia reale accusando i membri di essere diventati dei demoni e li hanno uccisi tutti. Adesso c’è un presidente.”

Martha fece una smorfia. “Un esempio più allegro e meno truculento non ce l’avevi?”

Rose rise. “Mmm…” fece pensandoci su. “Brad Pitt è ancora felicemente sposato con Jennifer Aniston!”

“Lo sapevo che da qualche parte erano ancora la coppia perfetta!” esclamò Martha trionfante.

Scelsero gli abiti, le scarpe e i gioielli e Rose portò le sue cose in camera sua in modo che fossero lì ad aspettarla per la serata.

Quando le due ragazze emersero, trovarono il Dottore che le aspettava nella sala di controllo trafficando come suo solito infilato sotto la console. Appena le sentì arrivare balzò in piedi e andò loro incontro con un sorriso. “Pronta ad andare?” domandò a Rose.

Martha fece passare lo sguardo da uno all’altro e uscì dal TARDIS, stringendo contro al petto il vestito viola che aveva scelto. “Io mi occuperò di alcune faccende intanto…e comincerò a prepararmi” annunciò lasciandoli soli.

Rose le fece un cenno di saluto con una mano mentre l’altra era intrecciata con quella del Dottore. Inserirono le coordinate e si smaterializzarono.

 

**………** **¿DW?** **………**

Fece quasi male uscire dal TARDIS, che il Dottore aveva parcheggiato lì, nel cortile, come aveva sempre fatto. Senza lasciarle la mano, il Dottore la accompagnò fuori dal TARDIS, attraverso il cortile, su per le scale, fino alla porta del piccolo appartamento dove aveva vissuto per diciannove anni.

Rose non ebbe tempo per farsi prendere dai dubbi o dalla paura perché il Dottore aveva già aperto la porta e la stava tenendo per lei. La ragazza deglutì e varcò la soglia.

Il respiro le si bloccò in gola. “È tutto esattamente come l’avevamo lasciato” disse con un rantolo. Guardò verso il Dottore. “Com’è possibile?”

Lui si stava passando con finta nonchalance una mano sulla nuca, guardando ovunque tranne che verso di lei. “Beeeeh….può essere che…beh, potrebbe…che sia venuto qui a…ecco… a continuare a pagare l’affitto in modo che nessuno toccasse la vostra casa” confessò imbarazzato.

Rose lo abbracciò d’impulso, nascondendo il viso contro il bavero della sua giacca. Lui la consolò, accarezzandole i capelli, dandole tutto il tempo di cui avesse bisogno. Rose sospirò. Perché lui non riusciva, non poteva o non voleva darle certe cose, dirle certe cose…ma non avrebbe mai dimenticato tutte quelle cose che il Dottore era disposto a fare per lei. Quello che _aveva_ fatto per lei e che avrebbe continuato a fare. Poteva non dirlo…ma ormai Rose sapeva di essere amata con la stessa intensità con cui lei amava il Dottore.

Si staccò da lui con rammarico. “Forza” disse, più a se stessa che al Dottore. “È tempo di liberare questo posto.”

Il Dottore la seguì in silenzio mentre lei si aggirava per l’appartamento raccogliendo tutto ciò che le ricordava sua madre e la loro vita insieme. Gli album di fotografie, un vecchio e orrendo canovaccio tutto bruciato che era stato testimone del primo tentativo culinario di Rose, il servizio da tè di cui sua mamma andava tanto fiera. Di questo tipo di cose stava riempiendo lo scatolone che le aveva offerto il Dottore (più grande all’interno!), dopotutto tutto ciò che era appartenuto a Rose era già stato trasferito nel TARDIS tanti e tanti anni prima.

Mentre Rose aggiungeva sempre più cose alla scatola (“Tanto è più grande dentro!” “Sì, ma pesa uguale!”) il Dottore si limitava a osservarla con la schiena appoggiata contro un muro.

“Ti mancano? Jackie…Mickey…la tua famiglia?”

“Ogni giorno” rispose lei senza levare lo sguardo.

Lui aprì la bocca per dire ancora qualcosa, ma Rose lo bloccò con un gesto deciso della mano.

“Non scusarti” gli ordinò, sapendo cosa avrebbe voluto dire. “Non dire che ti dispiace. A me non dispiace e sono sicura che in realtà non dispiaccia nemmeno a te.” Alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò decisa. “Sono esattamente dove voglio essere e cioè con te. Tutti lasciano casa alla fine e io l’ho fatto tanto tempo fa. Te l’ho già detto quel terribile giorno, anche se continui a volerlo dimenticare. Nulla è cambiato per me. Mi mancheranno, mi mancheranno per sempre: come dici tu, erano la mia famiglia. Sono la mia famiglia. Tu sei la mia casa.”

Il Dottore le si inginocchiò accanto e la abbracciò. “Parlami di loro” le disse appoggiando la bocca vicino all’orecchio, facendola sedere con sé sul divano. Quel divano così dolorosamente familiare, dove avevano passato insieme così tante ore durante le visite a sua madre, e l’odore di Jackie ancora permeava quei cuscini. Rose glielo disse e cominciò a raccontare anche a lui quello che aveva detto a Martha solo poche ore prima e molto di più.

Mentre parlava, il Dottore si limitò ad ascoltarla in silenzio, dandole tutta la sua attenzione, accarezzandole dolcemente il dorso della mano col pollice.

“…un anno dopo è nato Tony” gli stava raccontando Rose. “Più cresceva e più diventava la copia sputata di Pete. Hanno gli stessi capelli rossi! Fa uscire mamma di testa ma infondo lei ne è così contenta! È così intelligente Dottore, lo avresti adorato…e lui avrebbe adorato te!”

 

**………** **¿DW?** **………**

“Rose!” esclamò il Dottore bussando alla porta della ragazza. “Rose, se non ti spicci faremo tardi!”

“Macchina del tempo!” ribatté lei scherzosa finendo di applicarsi un rossetto rosso fuoco.

“Linee temporali!” la rimbeccò lui prontamente, sorridendo. Si aggiustò il farfallino dello smoking.

“Oh, credo che quello ricada esattamente sotto la definizione di ‘trucchetto’!” Rose ripose il rossetto nella borsetta, controllò che l’acconciatura fosse fissa e uscì dalla camera.

Il Dottore restò letteralmente a bocca aperta quando la vide. Indossava un vestitino nero, semplice, ma con un decoro di pizzo a coprirle le spalle e il decolleté. Senza riuscire a spiccicare una parola, le offrì galantemente un braccio, con i tacchi era alta quasi quanto lui.

Incontrarono il Martha fuori dal TARDIS e insieme presero un taxi per raggiungere il ricevimento.

“Perché un taxi?” volle sapere Martha alla fine della corsa. “Perché non andare col TARDIS?”

“Scienziati” rispose il Dottore con una smorfia. “Non mi fiderei mai di parcheggiarla incustodita vicino a loro!” si aggiustò i gemelli ai polsi, offrì di nuovo il braccio a Rose, che lo accettò volentieri, e si incamminarono per l’ultimo tratto.

“Oh, vestito nero” si lamentò il Dottore. “Ogni volta che la indosso succede sempre qualcosa di brutto.”

Rose ridacchiò. “E tutte le volte che indossi il completo marrone allora?”

“Secondo me non è il completo” confermò Martha. “Sei tu. Comunque, secondo me ti dona…vero Rose? Fa molto James Bond!”

“James Bond?” ripeté il Dottore lanciando un’occhiata a Rose e, vedendo la sua espressione allegra, sorrise a sua volta. “Davvero?”

“Oh, sì” confermò Rose.

“Anche i nostri vestiti però sono spettacolari” continuò Martha senza riuscire a nascondere un ghigno. “Il TARDIS ha fatto davvero un lavoro fantastico. Rose, quel pizzo è strepitoso. Non lo credi anche tu, Dottore?”

“Oh, sì!” esclamò lui entusiasta. Martha lo fissò sbalordita...era forse riuscita a tirargli fuori una reazione genuina? “La dichiarazione d’indipendenza!” dichiarò il Dottore tirando una pergamena fuori da una delle tasche. “Credevo di averla persa! Ah…Tomas Jefferson, lui si che era uno spasso. Oh, guardate: quello deve essere l’ingresso principale.”

Martha roteò gli occhi. Ovviamente no. Ma Rose stava ridendo…quindi probabilmente andava bene lo stesso.

“Oh! Guarda: stuzzichini!” dichiarò il Dottore non appena ebbero messe piede nel salone principale. “Io adoro gli stuzzichini!” Ne afferrò una manciata e ne porse uno a Rose, premendolo delicatamente contro le sue labbra. Lei lo accettò e si sorrisero. Le dita del Dottore si trattennero un momento più a lungo contro le labbra di lei prima di ritirarsi.

“Almeno per una volta facciamo parte degli ospiti invece che del personale di servizio” commentò Rose con il suo tipico sorriso con la lingua tra i denti.

In quel momento spuntò la sorella di Martha.

“Tish!” esclamò Martha abbracciandola.

“Oh, ma stai benissimo!” disse Tish adocchiando il vestito della sorella. Martha e Rose si fecero l’occhiolino. “Allora, cosa ne pensi, impressionante, no?”

“Molto!”

“E sono due sere fuori di fila…sei pericolosamente vicina a una vita sociale!”

Martha sbatté la palpebre. Giusto, erano stati via solo dodici ore. “Starò attenta o finirò sui giornali scandalistici.”

“Dovresti davvero tenere d’occhio i fotografi…e la mamma: viene anche lei e si porta dietro Leo.”

Martha sollevò un sopracciglio, poco convinta. “Leo? In completo? Questa la devo proprio vedere.”

Tish notò Rose e il Dottore, che si erano limitati ad osservare in silenzio il loro scambio di battute, e lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo verso la sorella.

“Oh, certo” si riprese Martha. “Questi sono Rose e il Dottore.”

“Salve!” risposero entrambi stringendo a turno la mano a Tish.

“Sono con te?” volle sapere Tish con un sorriso tirato.

“Ehm…sì.”

“Ma non sono sulla lista. Come hanno fatto ad entrare?”

“Sono il mio…più-uno” spiegò Martha imbarazzata.

Tish incrociò le braccia. “Uno” rimarcò seria.

Rose sospirò e tirò fuori un tesserino magnetico, aveva pensato spesso di poter ricorrere a questo espediente per giustificare la sua presenza o la sua stessa esistenza, visto che ufficialmente era morta, ma aveva sperato di non essere mai costretta a usarlo. Lo mostrò a Tish. “Istituto Torchwood” dichiarò con quel tono di voce professionale che aveva utilizzato così spesso negli anni passati. “Sono stata mandata per supervisionare l’evento.”

Tish la guardò, presa alla sprovvista. Non avevano mai avuto a che fare direttamente con Torchwood all’agenzia ma lei la sapeva lunga sull’istituto. Dopotutto sua cugina ci aveva lavorato e non era mai più tornata indietro.

Prima che la ragazza potesse prendere in mano il tesserino per analizzarlo bene il Dottore si intromise tra di loro. “Allora, questo Lazarus. È il tuo capo?”

“Il professor Lazarus” specificò Tish distogliendo l’attenzione da Rose, che si affrettò a rimetterlo via, “sì. Faccio parte del suo staff esecutivo.”

“Fa parte del dipartimento PR” disse Martha.

“Sono il capo del dipartimento PR, a dire il vero” la corresse Tish impettita.

Martha la guardò allibita. “Stai scherzando?”

“L’ho organizzata io questa cosa.”

“Allora, sai cosa farà il professore, stasera?” domandò il Dottore cercando di riportare il discorso su un argomento più interessante. “Quello sembra un manipolatore sonico a micro-raggio.”

Tish sbuffò divertita. “Ha il bernoccolo della scienza, avrei dovuto saperlo. Torno al lavoro ora. Ci vediamo più tardi.” Si allontanò.

Il Dottore si cacciò in bocca un altro stuzzichino. “Bernoccolo della scienza? Cosa voleva dire?” domandò curioso.

“Che sei ossessivamente entusiasta riguardo la scienza” spiegò Martha con un ghigno.

“Uh! Bello!” commentò il Dottore con un sorriso.

Rose rise. “Non voleva essere esattamente un complimento da parte sua, quello.”

“Sono ancora sexy però!” le rispose il Dottore facendole l’occhiolino. Rose arrossì ma prima che potesse rispondere qualunque cosa una donna si avvicinò chiamando Martha per nome. Rose riconobbe subito la voce sentita in segreteria quella mattina.

La ragazza affiancò il Dottore per farsi spiegare meglio qual’era lo scopo di quel manipolatore sonico e per lasciare a Martha e a sua madre un po’ di privacy.

“Sei sparita l’altra sera” sentirono dire dalla madre di Martha dopo un po’ e non poterono fare a meno di girarsi. La donna li aveva adocchiati e li stava guardando con fare sospettoso.

Martha scrollò le spalle cercando di apparire disinvolta. “Sono solo andata a casa.”

“Da sola?”

“Questi sono due miei amici” rispose la ragazza, cedendo sotto la pressione dello sguardo della madre. “Rose e il Dottore.”

“Dottore come?” volle sapere la donna alzando un sopracciglio.

“No, è solo ‘il Dottore’” spiegò Martha scuotendo la testa. “Abbiamo lavorato un po’ insieme.”

Rose e il Dottore strinsero la mano prima a Leo, il fratello di Martha, poi alla donna.

“Incantato, signora Jones” disse il Dottore. “Ho sentito molto parlare di lei.”

“Davvero? E cosa ha sentito?” domandò la donna senza prestare la minima attenzione a Rose.

“Beh, sa…che è la madre di Martha e…” il Dottore fece una pausa. Deglutì cercando di prendere tempo, sperando che gli venisse in mente qualcosa sulla donna. Qualunque cosa. Alla fine si arrese. “No, in realtà è più o meno tutto” confessò.

“Occupati? A fare _cosa_ , esattamente?”

Rose roteò gli occhi: la capacità del Dottore di mettersi nei guai con le madri rasentava il ridicolo. Decise di farsi avanti prima che le cose precipitassero e il Dottore si beccasse un bello schiaffo, anche se dubitava che sarebbe stato immeritato.

“Signora Jones” chiamò attirando la sua attenzione, facendo di nuovo suoi i modi e gli atteggiamenti da alta società che aveva acquisito come erede della Vitex. “Abbiamo conosciuto sua figlia durante l’emergenza al Royal Hope Hospital ed è stata di grande aiuto durante l’intera situazione. Come diceva il Dottore, purtroppo siamo stati piuttosto impegnati e abbiamo avuto poco tempo per chiacchierare ma sua figlia non ha certo mancato di parlarci dei suoi studi di artistici e della sua attività organizzativa presso il Tate Modern!” Rose scoccò un’occhiata ammonitrice in direzione del Dottore, che stava per dire qualcosa a riguardo, che si zittì all’istante. “Davvero interessanti, mi piacerebbe sentirne parlare più nel dettaglio da lei un giorno” concluse con un sorriso smagliante.

La madre di Martha la fissò per un momento, poi ricambiò il sorriso e le strinse di nuovo la mano, placata e colpita dai modi della giovane donna. Stava per aprire di nuovo la bocca per chiedere cosa ci facevano _loro_ all’ospedale ma venne interrotta dal tintinnio di un bicchiere. Le luci si offuscarono e il professor Lazarus cominciò il suo discorso d’apertura.

Il professore stesso entrò nella macchina. Quando essa ebbe delle complicazioni e andò in sovraccarico la vita del professore fu salvata solo dall’intervento del Dottore, che riuscì a spegnerla prima che saltasse in aria con l’intero edificio. Pochi secondi dopo il professor Lazarus ne usciva...quarantanni più giovane. Le rughe erano scomparse, il capelli bianchi erano tornati al loro originale color dorato. “Il mio nome è Richard Lazarus” disse spalancando le braccia con fare teatrale. “Ho 76 anni e sono rinato!”

Rose e il Dottore si scambiarono un’occhiata perplessa e decisero di avvicinarglisi.

Il professore si stava ingozzando di stuzzichini. “Sto morendo di fame!” aveva appena dichiarato a sua moglie, Lady Thaw.

“Deficit d’energia” gli spiegò il Dottore, arrivandogli alle spalle. “Succede sempre in questo tipo di processi.”

“Lei parla come se ne vedesse di tutti i giorni, signor…”

“Dottore. E beh, no, non tutti i giorni, ma ho una certa esperienza con questo tipo di trasformazioni.”

“Non me ne parlare” commentò Rose a mezza voce, roteando gli occhi. Il Dottore fu l’unico a sentirla e le lanciò un’occhiata divertita prima di far tornare l’attenzione su Lazarus.

“È impossibile” lo derise il professore.

“Usare onde sonore ipersoniche per creare uno stato di risonanza? È geniale” fece il Dottore guadagnandosi un'altra alzata d’occhi da parte di Rose. “Non può fare a meno di mettersi in mostra” disse lei a Martha, che ridacchiò con lei.

Il professore sollevò un sopracciglio davanti alla spiegazione del Dottore. “Lei capisce la teoria, allora?”

“Abbastanza per sapere che non ha potuto tener conto di tutte le variabili.”

“Nessun esperimento è interamente privo di rischi.”

“Quell’affare è quasi esplosa! Tanto valeva entrare in un frullatore.”

“Lei non ha le qualifiche per commentare” disse Lady Thaw indignata.

“Se non l’avessi fermato, sarebbe esploso!”

“Allora la ringrazio, Dottore” disse Lazarus riprendendo in mano le redini del discorso e concludendolo. “Ora ho delle cose di cui occuparmi. Addio, Dottore.”

Cominciò ad allontanarsi con la moglie prima di girarsi, prendere la mano di Rose nella sua e poggiarci sopra un umido baciamano.

Il Dottore lo guardò male per tutto il tempo. “Ha fatto il passo più lungo della gamba” commentò dopo che se ne fu andato. “Non ha idea del danno che avrebbe provocato.”

“Quindi cosa facciamo ora?” domandò Rose che si stava fissando la mano come se fosse stata mangiata da un coccodrillo.

Il Dottore ispirò bruscamente. “Ora? Beh, quest’edificio deve essere pieno di laboratori. Io dico di fare i nostri test personali visto che il caro professore non sembra per niente preoccupato delle conseguenze del suo esperimento.”

“E come pensavamo di farli questi test? L’ultima volta che ho dovuto distrarre qualcuno per te sono quasi finita a fuoco, ti ricordo.” Rose abbassò la mano contro il bordo del vestito per pulirsi il dorso della mano ma Martha le afferrò il polso e la fermò.

“Ma qui qualcuno di noi ha appena raccolto un campione di DNA, giusto?” disse Martha con un ghigno.

Gli occhi del Dottore brillarono di ammirazione. “Oh! Martha Jones, sei una stella!”

 

**………** **¿DW?** **………**

 

Non fu un problema raggiungere i laboratori. Erano tutti incustoditi e le serrature elettroniche non erano mai state un problema per loro. Quello che scoprirono, però, non fu rassicurante. Il DNA del professor Lazarus era diventato profondamente instabile. Addirittura, mutò proprio davanti ai loro occhi, mentre lo analizzavano. Qualcosa nel DNA del professore si era attivato e non lo lasciava stabilizzare.

“Qualcosa cerca di cambiarlo” spiegò il Dottore.

Rose lanciò a lui e a Martha un’occhiata confusa. Tra tutti, lei era quella che ci capiva di meno su quel tipo di argomento. “Cambiarlo in cosa?” volle sapere.

“Non lo so” fece il Dottore “ma dobbiamo scoprirlo.”

 

**………** **¿DW?** **………**

Tornarono nella sala del ricevimento, sperando di trovare subito il professore e riuscire a parlargli.

“Ehi, tutto bene Martha?” chiese Leo andando loro incontro. “Penso che mamma ti voglia parlare.”

“Mm…sì, più tardi andrò a cercarla. Senti...hai visto Lazarus da qualche parte?”

“Beh, stava prendendo confidenza con Tish un paio di minuti fa.”

Rose sollevò un sopracciglio al commento e si rivolse a Martha e al Dottore. “Con Tish? Come facciamo a sapere che non abbia già cominciato a cambiare?”

“Non lo sappiamo” rispose il Dottore guardandosi intorno allerta. “Hai visto il DNA, non era stabile. Il processo richiede energia, hai visto come divorava tutto il cibo che gli capitava davanti prima. Forse quando quello non sarà abbastanza si trasformerà…o forse passerà a un nuovo tipo di alimentazione.”

“Sai dove sono andati Tish e Lazarus?” fece fretta Martha.

“Di sopra, credo” rispose Leo con un’alzata di spalle. “Perché?”

Il Dottore scambiò uno sguardo con le due ragazze. “Dobbiamo trovarlo, non sappiamo ancora quanto può essere pericoloso” disse e scattò verso l’ascensore urtando nel processo la madre di Martha, che si era avvicinata per parlargli.

Rose lo maledì interiormente e si fermò davanti alla donna. Le toccò delicatamente un gomito e le sorrise in segno di scusa. “Desolata signora Jones. È un gran maleducato ma non è cattivo. Stiamo svolgendo un’indagine interna in questo momento ma appena avremo finito sarà un piacere fare quattro chiacchiere con lei” disse velocemente prima di correre a raggiungere Martha e il Dottore, che la aspettavano tenendo aperte le porte dell’ascensore.

“Indagine?” ripeté la signora Jones confusa. “Indagine per cosa?”

Leo porse alla madre un nuovo bicchiere di champagne, visto che il precedente era stato rovesciato dal Dottore. “Tish ha detto che lavora per Torchwood.”

 

**………** **¿DW?** **………**

“Lascia perdere mia mamma” si scusò Martha imbarazzata.

“Non preoccuparti per questo” l’assicurò Rose. “Mia madre era ancora peggio. La prima volta che ha conosciuto il Dottore l’ha schiaffeggiato.”

Il Dottore sospirò e si portò una mano sulla guancia. “A volte mi sembra di sentire ancora le sue dita sulla faccia.”

Rose lo ignorò. “È bello avere qualcuno a casa che ti aspetta e si preoccupa per te. È una seccatura metà delle volte ma è sempre una bella sensazione.”

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono. Per prima cosa controllarono lo studio del professor Lazarus, dove trovarono Lady Thaw, sua moglie, morta. Assomigliava a una vecchia mummia rinsecchita.

“Ecco dove ha trovato la sua nuova fonte di energia” commentò Rose acremente.

“Dobbiamo sbrigarci!”  esclamò Martha correndo di nuovo in ascensore per continuare a cercare lui e la sorella. Li trovarono sul tetto, ad ammirare lo skyline di Londra e Lazarus…ci stava provando con Tish. La costrinsero ad allontanarsi giusto in tempo per vedere il professore trasformarsi in un mostro.

“Correte!” strillò il Dottore e senza esitazione, scapparono il più velocemente possibile, di nuovo verso il ricevimento.

“Dobbiamo far evacuare l’edificio!” esclamò Rose. In quel momento partì tutta una serie di allarmi. _Sicurezza Uno_ continuava a ripetere una voce elettronica. Si era attivato un blocco di emergenza che tagliava quasi tutta l’energia, fermava gli ascensori e bloccava le uscite: veniva causato da un’intrusione, come spiegò Tish.

“Questo vuol dire che gli ospiti non possono uscire!” urlò Rose correndo giù per le scale insieme agli altri.

Raggiunsero di nuovo il salone principale e Rose estrasse immediatamente il tesserino di Torchwood e lo tenne alto sopra la testa in modo che potessero vederlo tutti. “Questa è un’emergenza. Vi preghiamo di dirigervi velocemente ma in ordine verso le uscite! Vi ringrazio!” aggiunse quando vide che tutti facevano come aveva detto. Cosa non faceva un documento ufficiale.

“Da come lo sventoli in giro sembra che tu non abbia fatto per tutta la tua vita!” commentò il Dottore sollevando un sopracciglio. Afferrò il cacciavite sonico e cominciò a lavorare per riaprire le porte.

“Gli alieni non esistono solo in questo mondo, mio caro Signore del Tempo. La mia squadra ed io ci siamo trovati in questo tipo di situazione più volte di quanto tu possa immaginare!”

Con un ‘clang’ le porte si sbloccarono e il Dottore le spalancò permettendo agli ospiti di cominciare a scappare fuori proprio quando Lazarus raggiunse il salone a sua volta. Riuscì ad agguantare un ospite con quella specie di pungiglione che gli era cresciuto sulla schiena e lo ridusse come aveva ridotto Lady Thaw.

Rose rimase vicino alle porte per aiutare la gente ad allontanarsi mentre il Dottore corse a distrarre il mostro. Pochi secondo dopo Rose venne raggiunta da Martha che aiutava Tish a sorreggere il fratello.

“Cosa fa il Dottore?” domandò Tish vedendolo scomparire seguito da Lazarus.

“Cerca di farci guadagnare del tempo” fu la secca risposta di Martha. “Cerchiamo di non sprecarlo.” Lei e Rose si scambiarono un’occhiata silenziosa e annuirono, poi Rose corse via nella stessa direzione in cui era sparito il Dottore.

“Leo, guardami” ordinò Martha. “Concentrati su di me: fammi vedere gli occhi. Ha una commozione cerebrale” soffiò tra i denti, preoccupata. “Mamma, devi aiutarlo ad andare di sotto.”

Prese del ghiaccio, lo mise in un tovagliolo e lo porse alla madre. “Questo limiterà il gonfiore” disse prima di muoversi per seguire Rose.

La madre la fermò inorridita. “Non puoi andare! Hai visto cosa ha fatto quella cosa! Ti ucciderà!”

Martha scosse la testa. “Non mi importa. Devo aiutarli!”

“È il Dottore, non è vero? Lui e quella ragazza” ringhiò la donna. “Lavora per Torchwood! Non ti ricordi di tua cugina Adeola? Anche lei lavorava per loro e non è mai tornata indietro!”

“Ma loro erano lì, mamma!” gridò Martha esasperata. “A Canary Wharf, sono stati loro a fermare i Cyberman!”

“Ci stanno facendo guadagnare tempo” si intromise Tish. “Tempo per fare uscire anche te!”

“Non posso abbandonarli!” dichiarò Martha girandosi e correndo di nuovo dentro l’edificio. Dopo pochi minuti andò a sbattere contro Rose e il Dottore.

“Come hai fatto a trovarci?” esclamò il Dottore riprendendo subito a correre. Stano scappando da Lazarus, di nuovo.

“Ho seguito le esplosioni!” rispose semplicemente Martha andando loro dietro. “Cosa avete fatto?”

“Abbiamo fatto scoppiare Lazarus!” urlò Rose col fiatone.

“Beh, non mi sembra che abbia funzionato!”

“È servito solo a farlo arrabbiare!” strillò il Dottore.

Tornarono nella hall, nella stanza col macchinario di Lazarus. Dopo un secondo il Dottore ci si infilò costringendo Rose e Martha a seguirlo. Vi si chiusero all’interno.

“Ci stiamo nascondendo?” domandò Martha spaventata, cercando di trovare la giusta posizione per poter respirare senza avere il gomito di Rose conficcato nel fianco. Rose per contro stava cercando di non affondare il naso nel collo del Dottore. C’era davvero poco spazio.

“No, sa che siamo qui, ma questo è il suo capolavoro” rispose il Dottore sottovoce. “Scommetto che non lo distruggerà, nemmeno per arrivare a noi.”

“Ma siamo in trappola!”

“Tanto per cambiare” sbuffò Rose, ma per il momento sembrava più divertita che spaventata. Preoccupata, certo, ma non spaventata.

“Beh, sì, questo è un piccolo problemino.

“Vuoi dire che non hai un piano?” volle sapere Martha, guardando verso Rose in cerca di una vera risposta. La ragazza si limitò a scimmiottare il Dottore mentre rispondeva “Sì, il piano era quello di entrare qui dentro.”

“I piani a lungo termine non sono una delle sue caratteristiche” spiegò Rose con un sorriso vagamente irritato.

“E quindi?” domandò Martha che digrignò i denti sentendo la nota isterica presente nella sua voce.

“E quindi è il momento di un altro piano” rispose il Dottore cercando di recuperare il cacciavite sonico dall’interno della giacca.

Rose arrossì. “Non credo che lo troverai lì dentro il cacciavite” confessò. Il Dottore trattenne il respiro e abbassò lo sguardo, realizzò inorridito di aver infilato la mano profondamente nella scollatura di Rose. Alzò lo sguardo su di lei e la fissò intensamente. La ragazza vide che guardandola, i suoi occhi erano diventati quasi del tutto neri, tanto gli si erano dilatate le pupille.

Divincolandosi, Rose riuscì a recuperare il proprio cacciavite e glielo passò. Solo allora il Dottore distolse lo sguardo dai suoi occhi e cominciò ad abbassarsi verso il fondo del macchinario scivolando contro il suo corpo.

Una volta in ginocchio, le circondò una gamba con il braccio per mantenersi in equilibrio. Lo stesso, Rose non riuscì a trattenere un rantolo.

“Ancora non capisco da dove sia uscite quel coso” disse Martha mentre il Dottore lavorava con i cavi e i cavetti del macchinario. “È alieno?”

“No. Per una volta è di origine rigorosamente umana.”

“Umano? Come può essere umano?”

“Forse deriva da geni dormienti nel DNA di Lazarus. Il campo di energia deve averli attivati. Ora sembra che stiano diventando dominanti.”

“Quindi è una regressione.”

“Una qualche opzione che l’evoluzione ha respinto quaranta milioni di anni fa. Ma il potenziale è ancora lì, chiuso nei vostri geni. Dimenticato, finché Lazarus non l’ha liberato per errore.”

Rose sospirò. “È come un vaso di Pandora.”

“Esattamente. Belle scarpe, comunque” le rispose il Dottore. “Ma sono altissime. Come fai a camminarci? Meglio, come hai fatto a correrci per tutta la sera?”

“Chiedimelo domani mattina” si lamentò lei. “Questa doveva essere una serata tranquilla.”

Il Dottore sbuffò. “Ho indosso il completo nero della sfiga, c’era da aspettarselo.”

“Quello che non mi sarei aspettata è che in tutto il tempo e lo spazio non abbiano ancora inventato una scarpa che abbia il tacco ma che sia anche comoda” ritorse Rose.

“C’è a dire il vero” disse il Dottore senza smettere di smanettare freneticamente, dato che Lazarus all’esterno si stava facendo sempre più impaziente. “Gesia 14, anni 30227. Scarpe che possono convertirsi da alte a basse semplicemente battendo i tacchi.”

Rose ridacchiò. “Come Dorothy?”

“Come Dorothy” rispose il Dottore ricambiando il sorriso.

“C’è qualche valido motivo per il quale non ne ho già l’armadio pieno?”

“Ehm…”

“Sarà il primo posto dove ci porterai a fare shopping dopo questa sera. Chiaro?”

“Chiaro” confermò il Dottore riuscendo finalmente ad attivare il macchinario come voleva. Questo rilasciò un’onda simile a quella che aveva ringiovanito Lazarus ma al di fuori. Il mostro cadde a terra con un tonfo e tornò al suo aspetto umano di Richard Lazarus.

Il Dottore si tirò su in piedi, reggendosi con un braccio intorno al fianco di Rose. Ci era mancato un pelo che il raggio colpisse loro invece che Lazarus. Appoggiò per un secondo la fronte contro la spalla di Rose e respirò a fondo, sentendo il profumo confortevole della ragazza invadergli le narici. Sospirò ancora una volta e la lasciò andare.

Uscirono dal macchinario. La prima cosa che Martha fece fu controllare che Lazarus fosse davvero morto prima che il coroner lo portasse via. Seguirono la portantina fuori dall’edificio e guardarono portarlo via. Mentre se ne stavano lì in silenzio, sulle scalinate ricoperte da un tappeto rosso, Rose prese la mano del Dottore nella sua. “Hai mai pensato come sarebbe stato?”

“Che cosa?”

“Se quel macchinario fosse stato davvero in grado di far star giovane una persona” rispose la ragazza senza il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.

Il Dottore però si voltò a fissarla. Stava parlando di lei, di loro, questo lo sapeva. “Rose” la chiamò e la costrinse a guardarlo. “Non è di perderti che ho paura” le disse criptico, stringendole la mano.

Prima che nessuno dei due potesse aggiungere nient’altro arrivarono Tish e la signora Jones, nel particolare, sul piede di guerra.

“Voglio una spiegazione” dichiarò minacciosa. “Cos’è successo là dentro? Qualcuno me lo spieghi. Immediatamente! E perché deve sempre esserci in mezzo questo maledetto Torchwood?”

“Mamma, calmati!” esclamò Martha indignata per la scenata.

Rose fece un respiro profondo, si calò ancora una volta la maschera da ereditiera della Vitex e si fece avanti. “Signora Jones, la prego, lasci che le spieghi” disse in un tono che il Dottore stentava a riconoscere.

L’aveva già percepito prima, durante il ricevimento, come se lei non si potesse sentire più a suo agio di così in un ricevimento di quella portata. Anche adesso, con quel tono professionale che riusciva ad adottare con tanta naturalezza. Una realizzazione lo colpì davvero per la prima volta: Rose aveva avuto una vita nel Mondo di Pete. Un mondo in cui era l’ereditiera della Vitex, figlia di una delle famiglie più ricche d’Inghilterra. Un mondo in cui non solo aveva lavorato per Torchwood ma in cui aveva avuto addirittura una squadra sotto il suo comando.

Razionalmente l’aveva sempre saputo: gliel’aveva detto lei stessa che aveva cominciato a lavorare per Torchwood. Sapeva che le era nato un fratellono di nome Tony e tutta una serie di altri piccoli dettagli. Quanto aveva passato a pensare a come stava passando al vita senza di lui…solo non l’aveva mai realizzato a pieno fino a quel momento.

Sbatté le palpebre. Rose nel frattempo era riuscita a placare la signora Jones, che aveva cominciato a convincersi che tutto quello che avevano cercato di fare era stato in buona fede.

Si strinsero la mano prima di andare ognuno per la propria strada.

“Volete che vi riaccompagniamo a casa?” si offrì Rose.

“Meglio di no” rispose Tish ridendo. “Troppe emozioni per una sola sera.”

“Io non sono ancora del tutto convinta su di voi comunque, tenetelo a mente!” avvertì la signora Jones con una smorfia. Rose e il Dottore sorrisero, nonostante le parole della donna la tensione era quasi del tutto scomparsa.

“Allora dovremo darle prova del contrario!” dissero prima di dirigersi verso casa di Martha.

“Che serata!” esclamò la ragazza chiudendosi la porta d’ingresso alle spalle.

“Un’altra cosa che ci è scappata un po’ di mano, no?” rispose il Dottore con un ghigno. Si schiarì la gola. “Allora…un altro viaggetto?”

“Dottore!” si intromise Rose. “Non credi che si sia guadagnata i privilegi di una viaggiatrice abituale? E poi hai promesso di portarci a fare shopping!”

“E non si può ritirare una promessa di shopping col TARDIS, vero?” disse lui senza smettere di ghignare. “Ohhh, e va bene! Allons-y!”

Una volta chiusa la porta del TARDIS alle spalle, il Dottore cominciò immediatamente a saltellare intorno alla console, premendo pulsanti e inserendo coordinate. Rose ne sapeva abbastanza per capire che non si stavano limitando ad andare nel vortice.

La ragazza gemette, togliendosi le scarpe e appoggiandole ordinatamente in un angolo. Il TARDIS subito le sostituì con un paio di comode di ciabatte e la ragazza le mandò un ringraziamento silenzioso. “Qualunque cosa tu stia facendo, smettila” ordinò al Dottore, che aveva cominciato a borbottare a mezza voce riguardo un pianeta dove tutti i colori erano invertiti. “In questo momento non desidero più camminare per il resto della mia vita” sospirò lasciandosi cadere sul sedile del capitano e chiudendo gli occhi.

“Attenta a quello che desideri…” disse il Dottore.

Rose aprì un occhio e lo guardò divertita. “Perché potrebbe esserci un genio del ventiquattresimo secolo pronto ad avverarlo?”

Lui scoppiò a ridere e si allontanò dalla console, lasciando il TARDIS comodamente parcheggiata nel soggiorno di Martha. “Beh, ma di quello ce ne siamo già occupati, no? Credo che sia finito su un pianeta disabitato e sia intento a far contenti dei porcellini d’india…”

Martha, che pure si stava togliendo i tacchi, quasi cadde per terra, e guardò gli altri due allucinata.

“Roma” spiegò Rose chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi. “Nel 140 d.C. abbiamo trovato un genio della lampada proveniente dal futuro.”

“Come risultato adesso al British Museum c’è una statua di Rose che impersona la dea Fortuna!” esclamò il Dottore entusiasta e cominciò a raccontare a Martha di quella particolare avventura e della Rose di pietra. Nel frattempo la Rose in carne e ossa si addormentò beatamente sul sedile.

Una volta terminato il racconto, il Dottore le si avvicinò e la prese in braccio, lasciando che la testa di lei gli ciondolasse su una spalla. Si avviò verso la sua stanza prima di girarsi ancora una volta verso Martha. “Tutto a posto con te?”

La ragazza annuì, facendogli cenno di portare pure Rose nella sua stanza. “Ne approfitterò per portare un paio di cose nel TARDIS…poi andrò anch’io a letto. Sono esausta!”

 

**………** **¿DW?** **………**

Il Dottore raggiunse la camera di Rose solo dopo diversi minuti dal momento che il TARDIS _non_ l’aveva spostata per rendergliela più vicina. L’adagiò delicatamente sul copriletto beige, facendo attenzione che non si svegliasse, e si rese conto per la prima volta di quanto era cambiata la stanza rispetto a prima.

Non c’era più quella tinta rosa dappertutto sebbene rimanesse comunque presente nei dettagli. Era più ordinata, anche se di poco: almeno il pavimento non era più coperto da mucchi di vestiti.

Sulla toletta notò, vicino allo specchio, due foto in cornice. La prima era di lei con la sua famiglia: con Pete Tyler e un bambino di un anno con i capelli rossi era vero che assomigliava incredibilmente al padre. Un vero Tyler. La foto doveva essere rimasta piegata in una tasca per lungo tempo a giudicare dai segni più chiari che la attraversavano. Nell’altra foto invece c’erano loro due, a Natale, dopo la sconfitta degli Sycorax. Si trovavano sotto il vischio (chi poteva aver scattato la foto? Mickey probabilmente) ancora le coroncine di cartapesta calate sulla fronte. Rose era rossa come un pomodoro: ci aveva sperato tanto, lo sapeva. E anche lui, in quel momento aveva realizzato quanto volesse baciarla.

Questa reincarnazione era diversa dalle altre, l’aveva capito subito. Non che prima non avesse voluto baciarla ma era così difficile trattenersi adesso. Spesso provava desideri allo stesso modo e con la stessa intensità di un essere umano, che amava Rose come un uomo ama una donna,  così come un Signore del Tempo non sarebbe stato in gradi di fare, mai… ma dopotutto l’aveva sempre saputo che morendo si era ricreato apposta per lei. In modo da essere perfetto per lei: più giovane, più simile a tutti quei ragazzini che continuava a portare a bordo. Aveva addirittura cambiato accento per lei! E quel giorno di Natale aveva voluto baciarla con tutto se stesso, il sangue che gli pulsava nelle orecchie… e da codardo qual’era non fece niente di quello che avrebbe voluto fare. Non l’aveva presa tra le braccia premendola contro di sé, sentendo ogni curva del suo corpo contro il proprio, reclamandola come sua, baciandola con passione. No, si era limitato a chinarsi in avanti e a sfiorarle castamente un angolo della bocca con le labbra sussurrandole “Buona Natale, Rose Tyler.”

Anche ora, mentre la guardava dormire, provava gli stessi desideri di quel giorno. Rassilion, da quando era tornata da lui poteva contare sulle dita di una mano i momento in cui _non_ li aveva provati.

Le si sedette accanto, spostandole i capelli dal viso. Il sentimento che provava per lei sembrava volergli esplodere nel petto. Le accarezzò una guancia con le nocche della mano. Come aveva fatto il rossetto a restarle perfetto, intatto sulle labbra nel corso di tutta la serata? Ma se ci avesse dormito al risveglio se lo sarebbe ritrovato su tutto il cuscino.

Le passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore.

_Cosa sto facendo?_

Lo stesso, però, si alzò per prendere un batuffolo di cotone dalla toletta e cominciò a pulirle il viso: sapeva che quando dormiva nemmeno un bombardamento sarebbe stato in grado di svegliarla. E per una volta non era una metafora visto che _era_ stata in grado di dormire durante un bombardamento.

Una volta finito le accarezzò la guancia un’ultima volta e fece per andarsene quando gli occhi gli caddero sul vestito che ancora stava indossando. _Le si stropiccerà tutto_ fu il pensiero che gli balenò in testa. Fece per allungare una mano verso la spallina prima di ritirarla velocemente, come se si fosse bruciato, per nasconderci il viso. _Sono un pazzo. Cosa sto facendo?_

Pensò al corpo sotto quei tessuti, lo stesso corpo che era stato premuto contro il suo quando erano rimasti imprigionati nel macchinario di Lazarus, quel corpo che combaciava così perfettamente con il suo…d’altra parte si era ricreato per lei. Così come le loro mani trovavano il loro posto perfetto l’una stretta intorno all’altra, perché non avrebbero dovuto farlo i loro corpi?

Guardò ancora una volta la figura di Rose addormentata e si chinò su di lei per premere duramente le labbra contro le sue per un breve, doloroso secondo. Poi si alzò e scappò dalla stanza praticamente correndo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E questo sarà tutto per un po'. Ho già pronta la bozza per il prossimo capitolo ("Quattro cose e una lucertola") ma al momento ho troppe cose da fare e troppa poca ispirazione! Ma abbiate fede che arriverà pure quello!! <3


End file.
